<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hilda and the howling woods by levi2207</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620519">Hilda and the howling woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi2207/pseuds/levi2207'>levi2207</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hilda (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Hilda has Lupophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, No beta we die like mne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Horror Themes, chapter 4: the IT reference boogaloo, discussions about parental relations, headcanon btw, homebrew werewolf mythos, on a slightly more serious note, post hilda and the mountain king, post hilda season 2, the bellkeeper is Hilda's father, werewolf shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi2207/pseuds/levi2207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trollberg's grown used to weird occurences every now and then, however- a year after the mountain king's attack on the city, there's something strange going on.</p><p>The trolls have refused to head back into the woods, and now there's talk of something stalking those very same woods.</p><p>Things are about to get very interesting for Hilda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trouble in Trollberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello to you all!</p><p>This is my first Hilda fanfic, and I'm really excited to share this story with you all</p><p>I've been working on this for a while now, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I liked writing this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was odd, really. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. Life in Trollberg was no different.</p><p> </p><p>The massive city, built at the end of one of the many fjords carved into the land, was bustling with life, as it always had. The fishermen went out in the morning, the markets opened up shortly thereafter, all was well.</p><p> </p><p>Well… Not <em> all </em>was well, though the city had recovered quickly from Trundle’s attack and the breaching of its famous wall, there had been… Complications. The gigantic hole, rent out of the ancient stone by the mountain king himself- had yet to be patched up, the bells derelict and unmanned for the first time since the massive structure’s inception.</p><p> </p><p>As for Trollberg itself? Well, its name rang truer than ever.</p><p> </p><p>The trolls, once a force that plagued the countryside and the nightmares of big and small alike were… Definitely still that, though they seemed to have calmed down significantly.</p><p> </p><p>That did not explain this, however. Two weeks ago, it had been the first night of trolls since the mountain king’s assault, and the gate had been opened to let the trolls inside, where they flowered and explored the city above where their mother and creator laid.<br/><br/>The problem occurred afterwards, when the trolls <em> refused </em> to head back into the wilderness.</p><p> </p><p>The inside of the great wall, and the miles of forest separating it from the city of Trollberg, were now often dotted with Troll rocks of various sizes and shapes, slumbering in their stony cocoons.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, even despite safety patrol’s unsuccessful attempts to herd the trolls back out into the mountains, there had been no problems regarding them rampaging throughout the city.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, not everything went perfectly…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is the <em> fifth </em> time this week, I’ve about had it with these dumb piles of rocks.” Svetlana growled, kicking at the massive troll shaped boulder blocking an intersection. </p><p> </p><p>A car blared its horn at her, followed by a shout of “What’s taking so long!” Svetlana wasted no time flipping the asshole in question the bird.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied at the outraged look on the driver’s face, Svetlana turned back to the problem at hand, a massive pile of rock, only a sunset away from turning back into a lumbering, towering troll. They were becoming more and more of a problem ever since that blasted incident at the wall.</p><p> </p><p><em> Wasn’t this supposed to be safety patrol’s job? </em> She bitterly thought, for all that oaf Ahlberg blustered about safety and keeping the people safe, there was a shocking lack of action being taken against these… these <em> creatures </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Then again…<br/><br/>Ahlberg had said that whilst the sun was out, they were merely stone, and not the trolls he seemed to have grown so infatuated with.</p><p> </p><p>And she knew how to deal with stone blocking up roads.</p><p> </p><p>“Kriss, get me a pickaxe!” </p><p> </p><p>“Right away, boss!”</p><p> </p><p>Within moments, the oaken shaft of a pickaxe was shoved into her hands, Kriss wasting no time backpedalling away from the completely immobile monster. She rolled her eyes at the rookie’s scaredy-cat attitude, before walking up to the frozen beast sitting on the asphalt.<br/><br/>She gave the offending statue another look over, at least twenty foot tall, she reckoned even taller at night- if the crooked traffic light above it was any indication, she made a mental note to file a report on that later. Right now, however, she had a job to do.</p><p> </p><p>Faint as it was, the curves of the rock gave some idea as to the thing’s general anatomy, the main, largest portion in the middle making up the body, the slightly smaller, flatter rock atop it no doubt the head, and that long, thin extension from the “head” was definitely the nose, all trolls had a nose like that.</p><p> </p><p>The fact she desperately wanted to smash that thing first notwithstanding, she gave it another good look. There were small, almost invisible seams between the main portion of the boulder and the smaller, irregular shaped parts that seemed to have sprouted from it. No doubt the arms and legs.</p><p> </p><p>Exactly what she was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>transporting the whole thing like this was going to be a hassle, and those small fractures in the rock seemed like the perfect opportunity to make transport a bit easier.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, who was going to cry if a troll woke up without an arm… Or two?<br/><br/>Foot planted firmly on what looked like the thing’s heel, she placed the metal tip of the pick on the rock, feeling out where she wanted the first hit to land, always the most important one.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath, she jerked her arms upwards, the pickaxe lifted high into the air, and bringing it do-</p><p> </p><p>“STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>The swing lost all its momentum, glancing harmlessly off the rocky exterior of the petrified troll, as she turned to look at the cause of the disturbance.</p><p> </p><p>It appeared to be a… Small child, and- was that a <em> deerfox </em>? They’d somehow gotten past the tape… And Kriss, honestly the former was more of an achievement in her eyes.</p><p><br/>“Kid, you do know that the tape means “Don’t enter.” Right?”</p><p> </p><p>The kid doesn’t answer immediately and <em> sheesh </em> that’s quite the glare she’s got, but after a moment the unwanted visitor speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you doing to that troll?”<br/><br/>Svetlana blinked.<br/><br/>“Uh, excuse me, <em> what </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>This time the glare somehow deepened, and the blue haired girl’s deerfox seemed to want to join in on the activity.</p><p> </p><p>“You were going to break it apart weren’t you? Are you mad?”</p><p> </p><p>That startled Svetlana somewhat, though it was quickly replaced by anger. <em> Who the hell did this kid think she was? </em>She stepped off the rock, resting the pick on her shoulder as she walked up to the rude child.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, I don’t know what your problem is. It’s a <em> troll. </em> Y’know the monsters, fond of eating children and all that, if anything I’m doing us all a favor by turning this ugly thing into gravel.”</p><p> </p><p> “Because it’s cruel and wrong, how would you like to wake up without your arms one day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure I’d notice if someone cut off my arms.”<br/><br/>“And you think <em> they </em> don’t?”<br/><br/>“Y’know what, I’m not even sure why I’m still even arguing here. Get lost kid, <em> now </em> . Get behind the tape and stop bothering people whilst they work, you do know you could get in trouble for this, right?”<br/><br/>Svetlana should have probably expected something bad when the little blue haired menace’s lips curved up into a smile, how she started rocking back on her heels with her hands clasped in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you can get into trouble for willfully breaking the law?”<br/><br/>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“According to civic code of conduct 70, subsection 18, line A34, breaking the guidelines set forth by Trollberg safety patrol in matters regarding wildlife and other fauna, a penalty of up to ten years in prison can be levied against the person in question.”<br/><br/>“Wha-”<br/><br/>“ <em> Double </em> . If the person in question is a government official, which you are.” She interrupted, looking all too smug for her own good<br/><br/>Svetlana looked to Kriss, who looked at her with a horrified expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaaand, according to the revisions made after the night of the trolls, it officially states that. and I quote. “Any trolls found in a bothersome position within Trollberg during the day are to be removed and relocated outside of Trollberg proper, <em> intact.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>A pin could have dropped and she probably would have heard it, that was how silent it was, until a voice broke it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, there you are, come on we’re going to be late.” A middle aged woman called out from just behind the tape</p><p> </p><p>“Coming mum!” The small girl, now dubbed Hilda called out, skipping along, turning back to Svetlana just as she crossed the tape again.</p><p> </p><p>“And remember, twenty years!” She called out, before disappearing around the corner. Deerfox in tow.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are we doing, foreman?” Kriss called out.</p><p> </p><p>Svetlana sighed, but tossed the pickaxe back to the rookie. “Get the crane and the deep loader, our day just got a shitload more complicated.”<br/><br/>“So… We’re not breaking it up?”<br/><br/>“Unless you want to go to prison till you’re fifty, no. Now get over here and help me!”<br/><br/>“R- right away boss!” </p><p> </p><p>Svetlana watched Kriss scurry back around the pickup, coming around with a walkie talkie and a few lashing straps, Svetlana on the other hand only had one thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a weird kid. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was one near disaster averted, Hilda scowled at the nerve of some people, to try and destroy a troll like that, it was inhumane. Thankfully Alfur had decided to hitch a ride, curious as to “human scholar curriculum.” And it was just a stroke of luck that the paperwork obsessed elf was always up to date on laws and things like that. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Alfur, don’t know what I would have done without you.” She said to the small elf riding in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“oh, it’s no bother. Really they should be ashamed of themselves for not keeping up to date with the proper legislature, otherwise what’s the point!”<br/><br/>Hilda rolled her eyes as the elf went off on a ramble about “standards for employment” and “the nerve of some people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you run off Hilda, we’re probably gonna be late for school now.” Johanna asked, picking up the pace slightly. The car was in the shop for repairs, after someone (Tontu) had thought the coolant was something he’d apparently wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Safe to say he hadn’t been invited to dinner for a week straight after that, and her mum was still pretty miffed at the Nisse, but at least she’d not banished him like Tontu had been worried about.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry mum, just.. Someone was going to take a pick to a troll and I just couldn’t let that happen. Can you<em> believe </em>that? It’s been a full year since the night of the trolls and there’s still people like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, Trolls have been thought of as monsters for hundreds of years, you can’t expect it all to change in a year, as much as you might want, and the fact that they’ve all but <em> refused </em> to leave has set the people on edge. Besides, there’s still trolls out there who aren’t as peaceful.”</p><p> </p><p>HIlda scowled. “Like that two headed bully.”<br/><br/>Johanna adopted a similar scowl. “Yeah, like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them were going to be on any sort of good terms with <em> that </em>particular pile of rocks any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way mum, can I go out with David and Frida after school? We were planning on hanging out with the lost clan.”<br/><br/>Johanna frowned. “Sorry Hilda, but I think it's best if you stay a bit closer to home. Safety patrol has been talking about something in the woods outside Trollberg and I don’t want to risk it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda grumbled, crossing her arms. “But that’s just Ahlberg, probably just making up some sort of lie to try and “make a name for himself” or something.” She pleases, Johanna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may, I don’t quite trust it, so just until they clear it up, no going near the city walls, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda sighed again, kicking away a stray pebble, but she relented. Not that she agreed with it, not in the slightest</p><p> </p><p>That was however something she could grumble about for another time, they’d just about cleared the corner to the school, when the bell rang. Hilda didn’t want to be late, not at <em> all. </em> There was apparently going to be a new project announced, and she was not letting herself get paired up with <em> anyone </em> besides Frida and David if it ended up being a group project like the last one.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you mum, gotta go!” She said, taking off towards the school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe she could make i- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda!”<br/><br/>Skidding to a halt, she turned back to her mother, who was… Holding her lunch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh yeah, totally forgot that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She ran back to her mother, grabbing the tea and sandwiches (and scratching Twig behind the ears.) She gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek when she bent down to wish the girl good luck, before racing back towards the school.</p><p> </p><p>“See you after school mum, have fun at work, and you be good Twig!”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just in time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to be today’s motto, Hilda found, bolting through the door into her classroom the moment before the second bell rang. Frida and David seemed relieved to see her, waving her over to her seat with them. She was just about to join them, when Ms. Hallgrim’s voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>“Cutting it awful close, Hilda.” </p><p> </p><p>Hilda turned to the elderly woman with a sheepish smile on her face. “Sorry, Ms. Hallgrim, our car’s at the shop and we had to walk to school.”</p><p> </p><p>Her teacher remained unimpressed, staring at her unblinkingly for a few moments, before clearing her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… You were on time, so I’ll allow it, but in the future I might suggest leaving a bit earlier. Wouldn’t want to repeat this, now would we?”<br/><br/>“No, Ms. Hallgrim.”</p><p> </p><p>The old teacher nodded. “Very well then, have a seat.”</p><p> </p><p>As hilda took her seat, the old woman began writing on the old chalkboard at the front of the class, when she turned to the class again, two words were written in chalk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Family Tree.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“For your next project, you will be doing a report on your family’s history, from your parents and at least two generations beyond that, at the very least half a page worth of information on every person within the tree is to be expected, the completed essay is due within the<br/>month.”<br/><br/>“Only <em> two </em> generations? Back in the northern counties five was barely a passing grade, you humans truly have a sub-par curriculum.” Alfur muttered from atop her head, prompting the girl to rol her eyes in fond exasperation.<br/><br/><em> Well, that doesn’t sound so bad. </em>Hilda thought, her mum always shared a great many stories about her grandparents and her great-grandfather had built the cabin that Hilda had spent most of her life in, this was bound to be easy enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, because of some… <em> incidents </em> regarding last year’s project, I will be handing out sheets in which you are to fill out the names of those you are planning to cover. Lest we have another case of someone claiming <em> Alexander the great </em>to be their grandfather. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’s this Alexander the great?” Alfur asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Some guy that lived about 2000 years ago.”  She whispered back at him.<br/><br/>“That doesn’t seem to add up.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah.”<br/><br/></p><p>She shared a look with Frida and David, whose eyes lit up with mirth and recognition at the story. That was definitely a story worth finding out.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Hallgrim grabbed her stack of sheets, handing each student a sheet.</p><p> </p><p>“This is due this week, and it <em> will </em> be cross-referenced, so don’t try any funny business.” She shot another kid a look, and Hilda chuckled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>When Miss Hallgrim placed the sheet on Hilda’s desk, she immediately went to work, scribbling first her mother’s name, then her grandparents, and afterwards her great-grandparents’ names. It only took her like, two minutes? With that done she supposed some relaxation was in order. Leaning  back on her-</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, four legs on the ground!”<br/><br/>Staring out the window was fine too, she supposed. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Class had, thankfully- breezed by, and the final bell had rang moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>Normally Hilda would be one of the first out the door, eager to make something of the rest of her day, right now however she had some business to take care of first.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys go on ahead, I’ve just got to give this to Miss Hallgrim real quick.” She waved the sheet a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Frida looked impressed. “My, never thought I’d see the day you would finish your homework before<em> I did </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s honestly kinda strange.” David added with a slight smile, the three of them shared a small chuckle before parting ways.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, Miss Hallgrim, might I come in?” Hilda asked, rapping thrice on the door to her teacher’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, the door’s unlocked.” The familiar voice called from inside, Hilda opened the door, finding her teacher going over what looked like last week’s test, grading them no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, what brings you to my office, after school of all things.” Miss Hallgrim said, tone neutral as always. In such a way that made Hilda eternally confused about if the woman liked her or not. Even after the incident with Baba and her mom.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda stepped into the room, looking around a bit, before showing the paper to the elderly teacher. She didn’t look up, already back to grading the tests.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, regarding the new project- the one about our families? I’ve got the form filled out already.”</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to give the elderly teacher pause, looking up at Hilda before adjusting her glasses a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I would have imagined Frida to be the first one to finish this, but it’s good to see you taking such an interest in this project.” The woman shot Hilda a slight smile as the blunette handed over her paper.</p><p> </p><p>“May I go now?”</p><p> </p><p>Mis Hallgrim nodded. “you may.”<br/><br/>WIth that, she turned to leave, however just as she took a step outside her teacher’s office, her voice called out, freezing her in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, Hilda. Would you mind stepping back in here for a moment?”<br/><br/></p><p>Hilda turned around, confused. She’s not gotten into any trouble recently, had she?<br/><br/></p><p>Well, there was that one prank on Trevor with Raven, but there was no way Miss Hallgrim would know about that, right?</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, come here if you would.” Hallgrim asked, and Hilda was quite confused at the look she was getting. That wasn’t Hallgrim’s “Oh you’re in trouble now” look, it was something markedly different, and it was weird.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, take a look at this paper again, if you would.” Hallgrim handed the paper over to HIlda, who just looked at it confusedly for a bit. Everyone was there, she’d double-checked in class.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, miss Hallgrim?”<br/><br/>“The project requires <em> both </em> sides of the family to be reported on Hilda.” </p><p> </p><p>if anything, that just confused the blunette even further. “B- but everyone’s here? My great-grandmother and father, my grandparents, and my mother. No offense Miss Hallgrim but I’m pretty sure I’ve got everyone here.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Hallgrim didn’t reply immediately, taking a sip from a mug of coffee Hilda hadn’t noticed sitting on her desk. She muttered about it being “too cold” before fixing her with a look that Hilda couldn’t quite place.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda.” The woman began, before clicking her mouth shut, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, as if she was looking for the right words. “This project is important, it will make up a decent part of your grade, have your mother call me over the weekend and we’ll clear this up..”</p><p> </p><p>“Clear what up?” Hilda said, frustrated. “I already told you everyone’s there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, the project requires you to research both your parents’ family trees, I can’t just let you deliver half a project. I’m sure you understand”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda was about to retort about how “no, she <em> didn’t </em> understand, when her mind caught onto a singular word within Miss Hallgrim’s monologue.</p><p> </p><p>“Parent<b> <em>s</em> </b>?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, parents.” Miss Hallgrim intoned, voice stretched ever so slightly in an indication that her patience was waning. “Is there a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s always been the two of us, me and mum. And Twig, of course.” </p><p> </p><p>Miss Hallgrim’s expression shifted into… Was that sadness? Her hand reached out to a photograph sitting beside her computer, on the very edge of her desk, she looked into it for a few moments. Before turning her attention to the blue haired girl once more.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda got a quick peak of the photograph, it appeared to be a young miss Hallgrim and her mother, she was startled out of looking at the picture as her elderly teacher’s voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>“I see... have a nice day Hilda, I’ll see you again after the  weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?” Hilda asked the elf riding atop her ear as she strolled down the hallways, the last bell had rang ten minutes ago, and- given that it was friday, she doubted anyone would be around still. thus she could risk openly talking to Alfur.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to be a bit more specific, I’m afraid.” The paperwork happy elf muttered. Still scribbling away his notes about her day at school and “the humans’ educational system” No doubt a <em> rousing </em> tale of schedules, rules and curriculum, complete with schematic drawings of the classrooms, if she were to guess, knowing Alfur and all that.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, the whole bit about “calling my mum” and all that, Like I’d try to get out of a project that sounds like fun for a change by leaving people out, my family’s awesome! Why would I <em> not </em> want to share that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that was the problem, Hilda.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what was her problem, then?”<br/><br/>“Eh, well… I mean, errr. How do I say this, mind bringing me ‘round so we’re looking at each other?” He asked. She nodded, bringing her hand up to her ear so he could leap onto it.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped, bringing her upturned palm onto eye level, and found the diminutive elf pacing atop it like he was worried about something, that confused her even further.<em> What was she missing? </em></p><p> </p><p>“You did catch onto her asking about <em> parents </em> , right?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, like mum.”<br/><br/>“No, no no no nono, Parent <b>s</b> . Plural, y’know?”<br/><br/>Hilda blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I follow.”<br/><br/>Alfur buried his head in his… Hilda made a mental note to ask what those were, because as multiple elves had attested before, they weren’t hands. Letting out as deep a sigh as a mouse sized creature could, before turning to look at her again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know the whole? “Cabinets and files, thing?” He tried, chuckling nervously.<br/><br/>Hilda shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Alfur smacked himself upside the head. “Yeah, that one’s on me, that’s the elf term, I’m pretty sure I’ve heard your mother say the human version before.”<br/><br/>Hilda frowned, trying to think of what might resemble that.</p><p> </p><p>“Cookies and cream?”<br/><br/>Alfur shook his head. “Not that.”<br/><br/>“Sunshine and rainbows?”<br/><br/>Again, a shake of his head.<br/><br/>“Apples and oranges?”<br/><br/>“ <em> Definitely </em> not that.”<br/><br/>“Trolls and bells?”<br/><br/>“I- is that one even a thing?” Alfur asked.<br/><br/>Hilda shrugged.<br/><br/>“A-ha.” Alfur said suddenly, startling the girl who’d slipped into her own mind, trying to find more of those combinations.<br/><br/>“Well?” She asked, curious.<br/><br/>“The birds and the bees!” He shouted out, excited that he’d finally remembered.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda was less pleased, in fact- mortified was probably a better term that described her right now, that- or something like shocked, scared, disgusted, nauseous, and a few other things.<br/><br/>About a dozen versions of “What?!” ran through her mind, most of them sprinkled with words that she <em> definitely </em> wasn’t allowed to say, and she made sure to bite them back, because for all she loved the little elf, he <em> would </em> snitch, and that would result in a whole hubbub with her mum that she just wasn’t interested in.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she wished she could have at least managed to convey that in some way besides the high pitched whine that left her lips in what she supposed was a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well, that’s good. Saves me having to explain it, but you see, the thing where your teacher seems to be stuck is the part about y’know, babies?”<br/><br/>“Alfur, please can we move on to something else, <em> please?” </em> She begged, <em> begged </em>. This was probably the conversation highest on her “don’t want to have” list, and that was saying something because the prior nr. 1 had been having to  listen to Ahlberg prattle on for hours… Again.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right, the point is. She’s probably confused about your father.”</p><p> </p><p>“My… Father?” Hilda frowned slightly as the unfamiliar word slid off her tongue, her expression not going unnoticed by the elf standing five inches from her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sore subject?”<br/><br/>HIlda was all the more confused by that statement.</p><p> </p><p>“What, what do you mean sore subject?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, well- uh, have you ever asked your mother about your father?”<br/><br/>Hilda replied immediately. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to throw the elf for a loop. “Wait, <em> really? </em>” He asked, looking at her strangely, she just shrugged in reply, a quiet “hmm” leaving her lips as she started off down the hallway again, there was only so long her mum would believe Hilda could be delayed by delivering a simple note, and a glance at one of the many clocks hung high on the school’s walls compounded that thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Hilda.” Alfur called out again, and her eyes met his form, slowing down slightly as to not accidentally bump her head on a door or something.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”<br/><br/>“If you’ll forgive me asking… Why have you never y’know- asked about… You know?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t know, why would I?” Hilda answered. Confused at the Elf, why was this giving the elf so much trouble? Besides, it didn’t really matter to Hilda, she already had her mum and Twig, and <em> another </em> parent sounded a bit crowded, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Though… She would be lying, if she said that all this talk wasn’t making her at least <em> a little bit </em> curious. She’d ask mum tonight, before dinner.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Hilda’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them had gotten on pretty well, despite their original plans for hanging out with the lost clan being dashed, playing a few board games was fun too. The four participants (Alfur had wanted to join in, and they just couldn’t refuse him.) Had just cleared up for the day, out of the five games they’d played, Hilda, David, and Alfur had all won one, Frida had won two, and was thus declared victor.</p><p>They were simply sitting in Hilda’s room now, just talking a bit whilst munching on a few cookies that her mum had brought them earlier, and talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, Hilda. What took you so long? I thought you were going to just drop off the paper?” Frida asked, causing David to choke on his cookie.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you finished that paper already?! That’s not due for another week!”<br/><br/>The two girls blinked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Which paper </em>… are you referring to, David?” Frida voiced both their thoughts, causing the boy to scratch his head nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“The one on… The great bird parade?”</p><p> </p><p>Frida facepalmed as Hilda let out a nervous chuckle, even Alfur- who had seemed previously unaware of the situation, caught on.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear.”</p><p><br/><br/>“David, that one’s due <em> on Monday </em>.” Hilda said, an amused smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>David went <em> white </em>, probably only able to easily mix in with Twig’s fur at this point, before he scrambled off the bed in a flurry. Bolting past the blue haired girl as he ripped the door open.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve gottagoseeyoualltomorrowbye” He called out as he rushed out of the house, the sound of the door slamming shut and Johanna’s confused call of “Was that David?” Sent the girls into a giggle fit.<br/><br/>“Y-yeah mum.” Hilda called out. “He forgot something was due next week.” There was a beat of silence, and then Johanna’s voice rang out, sounding fondly exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh David.” The two girls could practically <em> hear </em> the shake of her head. And that sent them further down into their shared spell of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Once the fit of giggles subsided again, Frida shot her a look. </p><p> </p><p>“You still haven’t answered my question.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda frowned, before realizing that yeah she hadn’t answered that particular question.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Hallgrim was being difficult, something about me only delivering “half the project” and some other stuff about parents.”<br/><br/></p><p>The look Frida shot her at that made Hilda shift in her seat. <em> Had she said anything wrong? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Half a project? I’m not sure I follow.” Frida said, tone laced with confusion.<br/><br/>Hilda sighed. <em> Was she really going to have this conversation three times in a single day? </em> “She wanted something about my mother and my father, and well… I don’t know my father.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”  Was all Frida said in response.<br/><br/>Hilda flinched at that, <em> oh? </em> What kind of a response was <em> oh </em> was that a good one? A bad one? Something about the way Frida’s face fell indicated the latter to Hilda, but before she could ask about what was wrong, Frida opened her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Hilda, I always  assumed that your father just… Lived somewhere else.”<br/><br/>Well, now Hilda was worried <em> and </em>confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean… He probably does, he didn’t live with me and mum. That’s for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s two sighs that meet her statement, one from Frida, the other from Alfur, perched atop her desk. They both shoot her exasperated looks, and her confusion just mounts, most of it bubbling over into frustration and anger, a surprising amount of anger. She finds, as she fixes Frida with a glare. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, what am I missing here?” She continues. “First Hallgrim, then Alfur, and now you, will someone just tell me what’s going on?” The last part is barely under a scream as she stands there, shoulders heaving, hands clenched into fists and arms stiff at her side. </p><p> </p><p>Something brushes along her leg then, slightly startling her. She finds it’s Twig when she looks down, brushing himself along her legs and looking up at her- a calming gesture, she recognises.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up again, she realizes she’s on the other side of the room,</p><p>Somewhere along the way, she must’ve stood up, she realizes, before her eyes snap back to Frida, who’s looking at the ground, still sitting upon her bed, looking thoroughly miserable.</p><p> </p><p><em> Great going, Hilda </em>. She scowls, before letting out a sigh as she plops down onto the bed next to Frida.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that, it’s just…” Hilda falls silent for a bit. Contemplating her next words. “I don’t understand, that’s all. And this is the third time it’s happened today, sorry for blowing up at you, Frida.”</p><p> </p><p>Frida sighs, before bumping Hilda’s shoulder with her own. “It’s alright, what I meant was. I thought your father and mother were y’know, divorced.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda shrugged. “They might be, I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>That seems to throw Frida for a loop.</p><p> </p><p>“But, I thought you didn’t know your father?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know my father.” Hilda says.</p><p> </p><p>Frida sighs, dropping her head into her hands, before looking up at Hilda again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Leslie?”</p><p> </p><p>“The blonde? With the braces?” Frida nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Her father died before she was born, when I asked her about it, she said she didn’t know her father.”<br/><br/>Hilda blinked, before letting out a quiet “oh” of her own as the realization set in. She understands now- at least somewhat, what the confusion was about.</p><p> </p><p>“My father’s not dead… At least I think?” She admits, and the look Frida gives her is one of pure incredulity.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda… What <em> do </em> you know about your father?” Frida asks, and Hilda just shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“That he’s my father, that’s about it.”<br/><br/>The look of bewilderment on Frida’s face grows slightly manic, as if she’s unable to comprehend what Hilda is saying.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not even his name?”<br/><br/>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>Frida looks like she’s about to lose her mind, but her mum chooses that moment to call out for dinner, so with a sigh. Frida hops off of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you coming by my place tomorrow? There’s this cool new fire spell I’ve been meaning to try out.”<br/><br/>Hilda shakes her head. “Not tomorrow, mum wanted me to do some errands, would Sunday be good instead?”</p><p> </p><p>Frida nods, smile back on her face as she swings her bag over her shoulder. “See you on Sunday then.” </p><p> </p><p>Hilda nods, before spotting something out of the corner of her eye, quickly grabbing it she darts after the girl that is halfway down the stairs already</p><p> </p><p>“Frida <em> Wait!” </em> She calls out, prompting the dark haired girl to turn around. Once she sees what the blunette is holding, she sighs fondly.<br/><br/></p><p>“Is that?” Frida asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Hilda sighs, holding David’s bag out in front of her by its straps. “Would you mind dropping this one off at David’s house? Pretty sure the paper’s still in here.”<br/><br/>Frida nods, moving over to grab the bag before moving back down, Hilda follows her down, waving her out the door, before hopping into the kitchen to see one of her mum’s delicious pies already set.</p><p> </p><p>The resident pie thief it seems, is already trying to live up to his reputation, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Tontu, no. She’s only just let you eat with us again.” Hilda calls out to the Nisse currently stood atop one of the wooden chairs, spoon in hand as he tries reaching for the still steaming pie.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, but it’s so delicious.” He whines, absolutely zero remorse at having been caught in the act.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll still be delicious when it’s cooled a bit, now hands <em> off </em>.” Johanna calls out, walking into the kitchen with a mug of tea and snatching the spoon from the hungry Nisse’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww.” Tontu calls out, before hopping off the chair, sulking off into nowhere space.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be done in half an hour.” Johanna calls out. </p><p> </p><p>“Okaayyyyy.” Tontu’s disembodied voice calls back, and Johanna rolls her eyes fondly, before bringing the mug of tea to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p><em> Well then, what now? </em> Hilda’s mind repeats on loop, as the girl stands there in the doorway. How was she going to ask her mum about her dad?</p><p> </p><p>Her mum spots her a few moments later, eyebrow quirking as she lays her gaze upon the frowning visage of her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, what’s wrong, you seem a bit pale?”<br/><br/>The voice startles her slightly, and she looks nervously at her mum, arms behind her back as she wittles one of her feet back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother sighs, adopting an unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, please don’t tell me you brought home another wild animal.” She mutters, pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Err, no.” Hilda mutters. “Mum, can I ask you something?”  Her tone of voice is enough to concern Johanna, if the way she frowns is anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Hilda?” </p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me about my father?”<br/><br/></p><p><em> Well, hopefully peppermint tea goes well with mince pie </em>. Hilda thinks, watching as her mother spits out the sip of tea she’d inavisably taken just before Hilda had asked her question.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda walks over as her mother coughs, patting her on the back as Johanna wipes her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Groaning a bit at the state of the table before shooting Hilda a <em> very </em> confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Hilda, but… Did I hear that right? <em> Your father </em>?” Johanna asks, frozen in her chair.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda nods slowly. “Yeah, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s just- you’ve never asked before, I thought you didn’t care.”<br/><br/>Hilda shrugs, hopping onto the chair closest to her mother’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m curious now, if that’s alright?” Hilda’s surprised at the slight hopeful tone that creeps into her voice. Her curiosity really was getting the better of her, it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother nods. “Of course, I’m just surprised is all, what brought this on?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s this project at school- and it’s about our families. Y’know, like you, and great-grandfather?”<br/><br/>Johanna nods, sighing as she takes another sip of her tea. Before glancing at Hilda again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do you want to know?”<br/><br/>Hilda blinks.</p><p> </p><p><em> That… </em> Was a good question, what <em> did </em> she want to know? Johanna doesn’t miss the way she suddenly fidgets in her chair, and lets out a fond chuckle. “Don’t know what to ask first?” she asks, tone light.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda immediately latches onto the out her mother has given her, nodding quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well….” I’d say a good start would be his name, wouldn’t it?” Johanna cracks a slight smile as the screeching of a chair on wood rings out, the young girl scooting a bit closer. </p><p> </p><p>“His name was Gerald, Gerald Dahlman.” She says, remembering the man that had stolen her heart all those years ago. Those had been good times, as long as they had lasted. However, when she looked at her daughter, there was a frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, what’s wrong?”<br/><br/>The girl didn’t immediately look at her, eyes boring a hole into her plate, before she responded.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Was </em> ? Do you mean he’s?”<br/><br/><em> Oh. </em> Johanna thought, barely resisting the urge to smack herself upside the head for her choice of words, of <em> course </em> that would be what her daughter latched onto. </p><p> </p><p>“No, well. We haven’t been in touch, but I doubt it. Hilda, he was two years older than me, and I’m not dying anytime soon.” Johanna tried, and thankfully Hilda nodded with a sigh, the tension bled out of the room, it looked as if an invisible weight had fallen off her daughter’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Gerald. '' Hilda tried, rolling the unfamiliar word around in her mouth. Johanna felt a pang of sadness as the girl muttered her father’s name for the first time ever… At 12 years old.</p><p> </p><p><em> What was so important, that it was worth missing this? </em>  She thinks, almost missing the wah Hilda stiffens slightly, before a question rings out that turns her blood to ice.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he know about me?” Hilda asks, and had Johanna not been paying attention, she might have missed the slightest quivering of her daughter’s voice at that, or not caught the way the girl’s eyes turned dour. The hidden meaning behind that question is obvious, and it makes Johanna’s heart ache.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why has he never reached out? Does he even care? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, that’s something even Johanna wonders from time to time, even now. Usually when she’s alone at home and a certain smell or sensation hits her and fills her with nostalgia of that time.  Of long walks in the woods and homemade pasta, the strumming of a guitar and a deep baritone voice.</p><p> </p><p>She’d rather focus on those- rather than the more recent memories, well- as recent as 12 years and a bit might be. The arguments, the fights, the passive aggressive marks they shot at each other. All because of one one thing…</p><p> </p><p>“We split up a little while before I moved into our old cabin, I didn’t even know I was pregnant at the time- was quite a shock I have to say.” She said with a chuckle, at least she’s able to look back fondly on the sheer hysterics she’d been in when finding <em> that </em> out now.</p><p> </p><p>“I sent him a letter… He never responded.”</p><p> </p><p>Something ached in Johanna as her daughter’s shoulders sagged, she leaned over, tussling the bluenette’s hair with a fond smile, Hilda giggled- batting at her mother’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“For the record, I think he’s daft for wanting to miss such a wonderful girl growing up.” Johanna said, Hilda beamed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, mum.”</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>That night, Hilda found herself having trouble sleeping. Alfur was no doubt already fast asleep, Twig was snoozing away on her bed, and she’d heard her mum go to bed a little while ago, and still Hilda couldn’t sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The worst part was, she <em> couldn’t </em> do anything else, getting out of bed would wake Twig up, that was almost certain, and she wouldn’t want to rob someone else of sleep when she was unable to.<br/><br/>And besides, even <em> if </em> she was able to sneak out from under the covers, basically turning any light on for some reading or drawing would wake up Alfur, and Alfur would tell mum and.</p><p> </p><p>Long story short, her options were quite limited. Try (and most likely fail) to fall asleep. Or stare at the ceiling or out the window and contemplate what mum had told her about her father.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow knowing just the slightest bits that she did made her simultaneously want to know more, and just forget about the entire thing as quickly as she could.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It had hurt a surprising amount when mum had revealed he hadn’t even been interested in Hilda’s existence enough to reply to a bloody letter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Though, she supposed that she knew all she had to- she’d never been interested before, she could go back to not being interested again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>From the way her mind immediately seemed to disagree with her, Hilda sighed- she supposed that was a fairly tall order.</p><p> </p><p>She’d always been curious, and it was most definitely something that was quite unwelcome at this point in time.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even know what she wanted to ask nex-</p><p> </p><p>She heard something then, breaking the nighttime quiet abruptly, she glanced out the window to her right.</p><p> </p><p>There was… Nothing, nothing she could see at least. There wasn’t a light on in any house, meaning all their inhabitants were likely asleep, (the lucky sods) The only light pouring into her room were the street lights and the bright crescent moon high in the sky.<br/><br/>Suddenly, though, there was something. The briefest flash of movement on the other side of the street, so fast that- had she not been watching already she’d have totally missed it.</p><p> </p><p>Soon a second, and a third flash blurred past, bounding from rooftop to rooftop. This time she heard the exact same sound from earlier.</p><p> </p><p><em> Probably falling roof tiles </em>. She thinks, scooting a bit further upright, moving closer to the window as she tries to catch another glimpse.</p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing else that she sees, and the abrupt cutoff from any sort of excitement frustrates her. Seriously, all she can see is the house across the street, with its red roof tiles and its closed blinds.</p><p> </p><p>The groan she lets out in frustration ends up waking Twig, who stretches before looking at her inquisitively.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs, tearing her eyes away from the boring scene to shoot the small deerfox an apologetic look.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry boy, didn’t mean to wake you up.” she says. Scratching the small critter behind teh ear.</p><p> </p><p>Twig accepts it readily, like he usually does, nuzzling into her hand and making the girl giggle as he does so.</p><p> </p><p>Then, something<em> changes. </em></p><p> </p><p>Twig takes a single glance out the window, and bolts from Hilda’s grasp with a startled yip, scratching at the door in terror, nearly digging through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy, what’s wrong?” She mutters, before looking out the window herself-</p><p> </p><p>Her blood <em> freezes. </em></p><p> </p><p>There’s something across the street, sitting atop the ridge of the house on the other side of the street.</p><p> </p><p>It’s massive, she reckons- furry too, if the way the moon backlights through shaggy fur being visible even from across the street is any indicator.</p><p> </p><p>She barely can make out the vaguest outlines of its shape, spotting massive limbs, the thing must be agile as can be- if it was the one doing all that leaping from rooftop to rooftop earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the fact there’s  a street between the two of them, doesn’t make her feel all that safe anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Its head is turn to the side, raised into the air, almost as if it’s trying to sniff something out- the thing’s got a remarkably canine head.</p><p> </p><p><em> Wolf like </em>. A part of her mind supplies, and she can’t help but tremble slightly as that connection is made.</p><p> </p><p>It <em> did </em> look kind of like a wolf..</p><p> </p><p>Without any warning, its head snaps back, and it locks eyes with her. Two, almost doll-like eyes peering into her soul, lighting up an almost evil yellow as they reflect the streetlights.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she’s not in her room anymore.</p><p> </p><p>She’s back on that cliff, having just looked to her right even after mum had told her <em> not to </em>…</p><p> </p><p>It’s looking at her, it’s <em> hunting her. </em></p><p> </p><p>Her breathing picks up, spots dance in her vision.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s coming for her, it’s faster than her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She can’t look away, no matter how hard she tries, as it just- stares.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She’s going to die, she’s going to die, she’s going to die- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She <em> screams. </em></p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Johanna’s usually a pretty deep sleeper, being a single mother for over a decade makes you appreciate and take advantage of every bit of rest you can.</p><p> </p><p>Especially with the daughter she’d ended up with.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Hilda’s… Escapades had at the very least some advantages, it meant getting used to unconventional things quite quickly, she’d found.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up in the middle of the night because of a scream, was <em> definitely </em>not on that list. Her eyes opened with a start, bolting up in her bed she took a few moments to readjust to the sudden waking, before her mind caught up.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hilda! </em>” she shouted, tossing the blanket off and rushing out of her bedroom as fast as she could.</p><p> </p><p>She nearly ripped the door to her daughter’s room off of its hinges, stumbling over Twig as he greeted her in the doorway, looking around the room with a start, she found her daughter sitting on the bed in her pyjamas, tears streaming down her face as he looked out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Without thought, she scoops the tiny girl up in her arms, the blunette instantly latching onto her and burying her still sobbing form as deeply into the embrace as she possibly can.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, what’s going on? Calm down honey, I’m here.” She tries to soothe the weeping girl, spotting the light in Alfur’s little house turning on from the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Now’s definitely not the time to show it, but Johanna’s beyond worried right now. Hilda’s not like most girls her age, a lust for adventure and a seemingly never scared demeanor that oftentimes fools even her own mother into seeing her as older than the tiny twelve year old that she is.</p><p> </p><p>For something to have done <em> this </em> to her? It scares Johanna, more than she’d like to admit.</p><p> </p><p>She’s busy pressing kisses into the crown of her terrified daughter’s hair, and muttering hopefully soothing phrases, that she almost misses it when Alfur’s voice rings out.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening he- great mother of litigation what is <em> that!?” </em> Her head snaps up to the tiny elf, and she’s barely able to make out where exactly he’s pointing in the low light, but he’s pointing out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Johanna glances over her shoulder, out the window- and forgets how to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Alfur.” She mutters out. “Get back in your house, we’re not staying here.”<br/><br/>“Wha- uh, right away, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment she hears the tiny door close itself again, she stands up, shifting her still crying daughter so she’s held in one arm and grabbing the small house off of the shelf before power walking as quickly as she can out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Twig.” She mutters at the deerfox stood in the door opening. It had been trying to reach her, she guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda sweetie, we’re going to go sleep in mommy’s room, is that alright?” She asks her daughter, managing to <em> almost </em> hide the panic in her voice. Thankfully Hilda nods slightly, still latching onto Johanna as best she can.</p><p> </p><p>The moment they’re all in her room, she sets Alfur on her bedside table, before turning back and slamming the door shut, locking it.</p><p> </p><p>She crawls under the covers with HIlda still in her arms, Twig wiggling himself between the two of them, Hilda unlatches herself from Johanna in favour of hugging the small deerfox fiercely. Johanna wraps an arm around them, eyes never leaving the door.</p><p>It takes what feels like an eternity, nobody speaking up, but eventually Hilda’s trembling and sobbing evens out into deep, even breaths- she’d scared so badly that it had mentally exhausted her.</p><p> </p><p>Johanna sighs, looking fondly at the sight of her daughter sleeping, before reaching over the two of them and the drawer of her bedside table, opening it and grabbing her pistol from inside it, cocking the slide half an inch backwards and letting out a sigh as she spots the brass casing of a bullet inside it.</p><p> </p><p>HIlda didn’t know about this, her previous one had been kept in a small safe underneath her bed, before the giant had stepped on their cabin, but Johanna had lived with Hilda alone in the woods for a decade, some way of protecting herself was the only smart decision, really.</p><p><br/>Satisfied with the gun being loaded, she checks once more if the safety is on, before sliding the cabinet closed again. As she does so, her eyes flick over to the top of the cabinet, where she spots Alfur.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Alfur?” She asks, eyebrow quirking at the look the elf gives her.</p><p> </p><p>“What… was that?” </p><p> </p><p>Johanna sighs, looking down at her sleeping daughter, before looking at the locked door again.</p><p> </p><p>“Something I’d hoped never to see again.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The strangeness continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Here's chapter 2, a lot sooner than I expeted to finish it, in all honesty.</p><p> </p><p>Before someone asks, regarding one thing in this chapter, yes- I know in the books Hilda is vegetarian, but the show seems to stray away from that somewhat, and I'm mainly going by show canon here. So that's to clear up some confusion it might cause</p><p>now then, lets's get into the second chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Johanna had kept her eyes on that door for what felt like hours, a silent fear in her gut that closing them would be the catalyst for a most unwelcome intrusion., yet despite her best efforts, it appeared she’d dozed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t slept well, that much was certain- she thought as her eyes blinked open, feeling every muscle in her body protest against the act of moving.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s not even forty yet- she’s way too young to be feeling like this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thinks bitterly, before a tired whine breaks the comfortable silence. Looking down she finds Twig a wake, stretching himself within Hilda’s grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you at least sleep well?” She mutters tiredly to the deerfox, scratching it behind the ear. Another slow yawn makes her think that she’s not alone with regards to a terrible night’s rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deerfox yips as Hilda’s grip tightens, managing to barely squirm its way out of the still asleep girl’s grip, before moving to the foot of the bed, curling up there instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably too warm under the blankets. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She reckons with mild amusement, he had spent basically the entire night sandwiched between Hilda and her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mumble draws her attention from the deefox, to where Hilda’s still sleeping- the girl seems to be fussing a bit, eyebrows scrunched together. Johanna sighs, reaching a hand behind the small of her daughter’s back, pulling her in a bit closer. It seems to do the trick, Hilda’s fussing stops in favour of trying to snuggle herself even further into Johanna’s embrace, a thing that the woman can’t help but coo at slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glances over, looking at the clock on the bedside table, next to where she’d placed Alfur’s house. It read 10:18 in the morning, had it not been for the fact that it was the weekend, she’d probably have had at least a dozen missed calls from work;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a night like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> however? calling in sick was probably the first thing she’d have done otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dared</span>
  </em>
  <span> hope to see that creature ever again, like she had a decade before, even after all the adventures and dangers she’d been through over the years. (A fair few of them involving- or directly caused by the girl latched onto her pajamas like a blue haired koala.) That night had still always had a place in her mind, and not a good one.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been almost a year after she’d moved out of Trollberg and to the cabin, Hilda had just been born, she’d been a fussy child- crying at the slightest thing. Johanna had been woken up by the sound of her crying, and had grabbed the infant before moving down into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d been feeding the tiny infant a bottle of formula when she’d glanced out the window on a whim. Catching the faintest hint of movement from the treeline past the clearing where her home was situated. At first she’d thought the shape in the woods to be a fox, though the more she thought about it, the less it made sense to her, it was acting way different, too confident to be a fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second option meant a lone wolf, and in the current season that likely meant it had been kicked out of its birthpack, which would mean a young, hungry wolf looking for easy prey was stalking around her homestead. And Johanna hadn’t been able to shake what that could mean for a young woman and an infant from her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, she’d set Hilda in her high chair, grabbed a flashlight and set about scaring the thing off, with any luck it would move on, preferring somewhere to live where people weren’t screaming at it to buzz off from their doorsteps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d made it out not three steps out of the house, before noticing something was wrong, even in the dead of night- there was usually still the sounds of forest critters scurrying through the undergrowth, reed warblers, nightjars, and sometimes the haunting shrieks of barn owls rang out from the pine forests and hillsides around Johanna’s cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet all that greeted her was the chill of the night time wind. Blowing in sharply from between the snowy peaks, and silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That should have been her first cue that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> was off. Her father had taught her all about life in the wilderness, being an avid hunter himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the forest goes silent, you’re not the only thing hunting.” Had always been a particularly favourite quote of his, mainly used to scare her as a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps there was some truth to those words, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foolishly, she hadn’t considered it, and instead flicked on her flashlight in the rough direction of where she’d last seen it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY, GET OUT OF HERE, </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She shouted into the darkness of the night, hoping to startle and scare off the presumed wolf.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As she shone her flashlight from side to side once more, she froze as two yellow eyes lit up against the inky backdrop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, next to an old, crooked pine, it sat on its haunches… Staring at her. No scurrying away in a panic, no startled yipping or even threat display in the form of exposed gums or growling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing stood out above the others, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not a wolf. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It might have resembled one, from a distance, but it was bigger, much bigger than any wolf she’d seen before. And if that had been the only difference she might have written it off. But it wasn’t, it was much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> stranger. Its head was too pointed, the ears too large and round, the legs were too long, lanky to an extent she’d never seen before, and those eyes shone almost maliciously. The strangest thing about it however, had been the colour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d seen white wolves, red wolves, black and brown ones before, and basically every colour in between.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Blue? On the other hand, that was not a wolf’s colouration. And she had been convinced that was the weirdest thing about it, as she’d shouted at it once again, yelling at it to leave her property alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response it had done something that Johanna hadn’t even considered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On two legs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been Johanna’s last memory of the creature, for the very next moment she was back in the house, barring the door, slamming the windows shut, and grabbing her newly born daughter in her arms before locking herself in her room. Cradling the infant in her arms with silent tears in her eyes and a prayer on her lips that she and HIlda might live to see the following dawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna</span>
  <em>
    <span> still</span>
  </em>
  <span> shudders at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That singular encounter had nearly been enough to make her move back into the city, however after a night’s worth of uneasy sleep cradling her daughter, she’d called a few people she reckoned would know what it was.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She’d also set about getting herself some protection, in case it ever reappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following day, a friend of her father’s had come down to figure out what it was, and by the end of the day she had an answer. And with it had come a myriad of conflicting thoughts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently he’d dealt with things like it before, and mentioned that it was likely halfway across the country by now, so any further encounters with it were unlikely at best. (Though, apparently not impossible, as last night had proved.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knowledge about what it was, now that was a whole other thing entirely, nevertheless someone needs to be made aware of its presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So, with a grumble, she gently pries Hilda’s tiny hands from her pyjamas, slowly extracting herself from the comfort and heat of her bed before unlocking the door and stepping out into the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing she does is gently pry open the door to her daughter’s room, to her infinite relief, the window’s still closed, and nothing is out of place. Carefully she steps inside, taking a glance out of the window. She doesn’t know what she expected, but nothing’s there, the only evidence of any disturbance the night prior is a few loose shingles from what she can see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that sorted, she takes one look back into her own room, finding Twig cuddled up next to Hilda once more, she smiles at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now then, to call safety patrol. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thinks, moving slowly down the stairs, trying not to disturb her still sleeping daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She puts on a kettle of water, grabs the newspaper lying in front of the front door, and opens her phone, dialing up the safety patrol’s number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They might not be all that useful, but it’s better to put the word out there- rather than having people unaware of what’s out there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s three beeps, and then a masculine voice greets her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trolberg safety patrol, what can we do to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I might know what’s caused the Trolls to refuse to go back into the city.” She says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any tips are helpful to us, what have you heard.” Johanna barely suppresses a bitter chuckle at the notion of hearing about it, if only she’d merely heard about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw it, it was outside our house last night.” She says, gulping as her throat goes dry, as if the creature’s name is a curse and speaking it will make it come for her. “It’s a</span>
  <em>
    <span> Werewolf.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hilda wakes up, the first thing she notices is how empty the bed is. No sign of her mother anywhere, the second thing is Twig cuddled up against her, snoring heavily underneath the warm comforter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third thing is an absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrid</span>
  </em>
  <span> smell that all but assaults her nose with its intensity, it’s so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much worse than anything she’s ever smelled before, it’s not smelly- like rotten eggs or dirty socks, but it feels like she’s getting stabbed in the sinuses with icicles, like someone has decided to take a funnel and a kilo of dry ice and poured it all down her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment it hits her nose, she’s wide awake bolting upright and startling Twig, who jumps off the bed with a startled yip. She shoots him an apologetic look before making the silly mistake of </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing</span>
  </em>
  <span> and pinches her nose shut, wafting around with her other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She mutters, looking around the room in an attempt to find out where it’s coming from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What smell?” Called out Alfur’s voice from her mum’s bedside table, she whirled around to him, spotting the tiny elf looking at her confusedly- still in his own pyjamas, surely nobody could miss something like this?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> smell it!? I feel like someone’s just ticked me inside the nose with a stinging nettle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf makes a show of sniffing the air himself, before turning back to her with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I smell is peppermint tea, sorry Hilda but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peppermint tea?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She gingerly removed her fingers from her nose, taking a cautionary sniff, before immediately regretting it and clamping her nose shut again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you sure Alfur?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf in question nodded. “Yes, quite sure- why, do you not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda shook her head furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think what I’m smelling even qualifies as a smell.” She groans, already feeling a headache coming on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is quite peculiar, maybe mom has an answer?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda nodded at the suggestion, that made sense. Maybe her mum knew what this was about? With a quiet huff she slid out of the bed, holding up a hand for the elf to hop onto. She places Alfur back in his usual spot on her ear, before turning to look where Twig might be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little Deerfox had fallen asleep again it seemed, if the faint snoring she hears from underneath the covers is anything to go by. At least someone’s not having trouble sleeping, she supposes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking back to last night has her breath hitch in her throat as she steps out into the landing, the sight of her own bedroom’s door slightly askew making nervousness bubble up in her gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly everything rushes back into her mind. Her boredom and conflicted thoughts, and then that… Thing, just staring at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s stared down many things before, Lindwurms, Trolls, Giants, even the odd Kraken. But the way it had stared at her? It felt like it was looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Like its eyes peeled back her body and dug themselves into her mind, uprooting her thoughts and exposing her every fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finds her breath hitching as she recalls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way it had reminded her of that day on the cliff…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda doesn’t even realize she’s shaking like a leaf in the wind, untill she looks down her nose at the hand clamping her nose shut, finding it trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head- trying to, at least for a moment, shake those memories from her head. She plods down the stairs, finding her mother sitting at the dinner table with a mug of tea. Johanna notices the girl almost immediately, setting the mug down before shooting Hilda a tired look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning sweetie, did you get some sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Hilda mumbles, yawning to get rid of the last vestiges of drowsiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna nods with a smile on her face, before she frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilda…. What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Johanna motions to her nose, specifically the two fingers still holding it shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>rank</span>
  </em>
  <span> in here.” The girl groans, causing the older woman to sniff the air herself, shooting the blue haired girl a questioning look as she finds nothing out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t smell anything, unless you mean this tea?” She says, holding up the mug of tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That couldn’t be it, could it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hilda thinks, but Alfur had mentioned it as well, and she was beginning to wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reckons she might as well see- er, smell for herself. Padding over to her mother and taking the cup out of her hands. She slowly lowers the cup to just below eye level, releasing the pinched grip on her nose before taking a small whiff…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She all but throws the mug onto the table, clamping both hands over her mouth as tears well up in her eyes, some of the hot liquid spilling onto the table as she retches violently, trying to fight back the overwhelming urge to throw up last night’s dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna bolts upright with a hiss, rubbing at the spots on her pants where some of the hot tea splashed onto her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilda, why'd you do tha-” Johanna scolds- cutting herself off as she takes in the sight of the dry heaving girl not two feet from her. Dropping to her knees she places the back of her hand on her daughter’s forehead, frowning when she feels nothing out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilda, are you alright?” She tries, receiving only a small shake “no” in reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ‘S th, tee.” Comes Hilda’s muffled reply. Johanna raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The</span>
  <em>
    <span> tea.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hilda repeats, blinking away tears. “It’s the tea, that’s what smells so bad.”  Johanna frowns, reaching over for the cup herself. She can’t smell anything out of the ordinary, but- She looks at Hilda again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HIlda definitely isn’t faking it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabs the mug on the table, pouring it down the drain before opening a window, shuddering slightly as the late morning chill blows into the house. The summer has shifted into fall, and along with the newly reddening leaves the wind seems eager to announce the new season.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the sudden drop in temperature that has Johanna contemplating grabbing her jacket, soon the scent of peppermint is all but driven from the house- replaced by cool, crisp air. It seems to have the desired effects, after a few moments Hilda removes her hands from her mouth, breathing in deeply before sighing, shooting the older woman a grateful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, mum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that about Hilda? You normally </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> peppermint tea.” The thought springs to mind that she might have possibly grabbed a box of tea past its expiration date- the chance is almost nonexistent, but if it existed Johanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the person unlucky enough to grab that box in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That aside however, there’s an elephant in the room, or- if Johanna allows herself a modicum of gallow’s humour, a wolf in the room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About last night...” She begins, trailing off as she sees Hilda’s eyes turn to pinpricks, she puts a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, seemingly startling her out of some sort of trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we- can we talk about it another time?” She asks, and Johanna can’t help but sigh. Probably for the best, she supposes- Hilda will probably ask about it some time this week, when the shock of it all has settled down a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, now why don’t you go into the living room for a bit, I’ll fix us up some breakfast, alright?” Hilda nods, and as the blue haired girl makes her way to the couch, Johanna sets about fixing the both of them some breakfast- and trying to find that box of tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she opens the cupboard to grab a pair of plates and look for the tea however, instead of y’know, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>people have in their cupboards- glasses, plates, maybe the odd bowl? Johanna finds herself face to face with Tontu, currently with two of them under his arms, and the rest “conveniently” not in the cupboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tontu, where are our plates?” She deadpans, crossing her arms- the Nisse at least has the decency to look ashamed (at least she </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s what shame looks like, it’s quite difficult to tell with all the hair.) Slowly setting the plates back down, before-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna startles as the Nisse tries to make a break for nowhere space, barely managing to grab the spirit by the back of his jacket as he tries to leap into a small crack in the wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi mom, please don’t banish me- I really like it here.” The Nisse tries, sounding very sorry. Though Johanna has the sneaking suspicion he’s only sorry for having been caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are putting those plates back, Tontu.” She says, placing the household spirit on the floor, fixing him with a glare as she crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okaayyy, I’m sorry.”  He mutters, genuine regret making its way into his voice.”I’ll put them back later.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that’s good. But this discussion is one she’s had too many times before. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, before shooting the Nisse a disappointed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve had this discussion before Tontu, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of times- you can’t just… Take stuff that we need, you promised me you wouldn’t do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nisse shrinks in on himself, clasping his hands behind his back and looking at the floor. And she can only hope he’s finally got the message because having to replace various household appliances is honestly getting a bit tiring, she’d caught the cashier giving her a weird look when she’d bought a second colander within a week of the first one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sorry- I just stress hoard, I’ll return everything in a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna nodded. “Alright that’s all I ask- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what was that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns back to the Nisse, a frown on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stress hoard, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After last night!? Absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Johanna stiffens, dropping to her haunches and slapping a hand over his mouth, at least- where she thinks his mouth is, can’t really tell with all this hair. Glancing at the door to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep it down a bit, alright?” Not removing her hand until the Nisse nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were you holding my chin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that answers that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, it’s just- last night was a lot, especially for Hilda- so I’d rather not bring it up until she asks me about it, alright?” She explains, sighing in relief as Tontu nods his head in agreement after a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened last night Tontu, what did you hear?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nisse shivers in response to that, probably not a good sign- Johanna reckons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uhh, I heard a scream- I think it was Hilda?” He asks, Johanna nods at that, fighting back the urge to flinch at the memory herself- and he continues on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I uhh- decided to check in on her, just to see what’s going on. I pop out of nowhere space in my normal spot, y’know that one corner of her bed?” Johanna nods, she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimately</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar with that spot- it had been where their adventure in the stone forest had begun, definitely not something she was eager about revisiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I pop out and- and well there’s like this massive Werewolf just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring</span>
  </em>
  <span> down at me.” Johanna can practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the tremble in the Nisse’s voice at that. The fact he knows it’s a Werewolf is unsurprising to her, he’d known about the stone forest too, maybe he had some information to share about it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw it staring at you, from across the street?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Across the street!? It was just outside the window!” He hisses, and Johanna’s blood runs cold. If what the Nisse was saying was true…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” She asks, unable to keep the slight hint of panic out of her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty hard to miss.” He says, voice falling back into that nasal deadpan she knows him for. That presents a whole nother problem, however- one that Johanna only hoped safety patrol had a solution for. They were coming over sometime during the day, at least that’s what the person she’d spoken to on the phone had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened after that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>After?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I jumped back into nowhere space, didn’t come out until earlier this morning.” Tontu finishes, he might be playing it off- but even Johanna can tell he’s shaken up, and he’s not the only one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact it had gotten that close makes her hairs stand on end, she glances over in the direction of the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should she tell Hilda?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>On the one hand, telling her would only freak her out further, and Johanna was in no rush to repeat the experience of last evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, that’s an incredibly selfish way to look at it… She’d tell her tonight, after dinner, when the shock of it all would have worn off a slight bit, she’d probably take it better then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tontu, don’t tell her- I’ll bring it up tonight, but it might be a bit too soon, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nisse nods, before diving back into nowhere space with a now familiar flash of light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilda, I’m grabbing some clothes for the day, want me to bring you anything?” She calls over. Normally the girl would pick her own clothes, but they were in her room right now, and she doubted Hilda was comfortable going back in there quite yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just my normal outfit, alright?” The girl calls over after a beat, Johanna nods. “Alright, after that I’ll fix us up some breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna can’t help but feel frustrated beyond words as she walks into her own room. There’s a prickle at the back of her neck, a queasy feeling in her stomach and this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> house, her and Hilda’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she despises the fact that she feels… Unsafe, for lack of a better word...She puts a stop to that particular train of thought at about the same time she pulls her favourite turtleneck over her head, now fully dressed- she heads over to Hilda’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She resists the nagging feeling at the back of her mind that </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s still there</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she goes about collecting her daughter’s clothes, refusing to look out the window on what almost feels like principle as she digs for her sweater in the closet, and pulls her boots out from under her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self, whenever this is over- tell Hilda to clean her room.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks somewhat amusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she snatches the girl’s signature beret off her desk however, a thought springs to mind. One that has her glancing out the window nonetheless, finding- unsurprisingly, yet equally reassuringly, that there is nothing out there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s not out there Johanna, Werewolves only come out at night.” She grumbles to herself as she scoots up the girl’s bed on her knees, careful to keep her shoes off the bed as she goes to close the blinds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she grabs the cord to lower them however- does she notice something, Grooves within the window frame, made from the…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gulps as the realisation of exactly what those “grooves” are washes over her like a bucket of ice water. They were</span>
  <em>
    <span> claw marks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nearly as wide as her own fingers- she reckons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When had it moved in closer? Had it been as she was awake? Had she just not noticed? Or had it known when her eyes had grown too heavy for her to keep them open, every new thought that pops up is one that drives an icy blade deeper into her gut- carving the uncertainty of it all into her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She forces her mind away from the what if’s beyond that- if uncomfortable closeness had turned into intrusion. That is something she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> does not want to think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wishes she were able to turn the clock back a day, when her greatest concern was her daughter’s reaction to the information about her father. Not- not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hasn’t felt this worried since the changeling spell, and that is saying something. She hopes this is simply like last time, a singular freak encounter that they can all but forget about in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gut tells her otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hilda was, safe to say- not having a good day. In fact, she was pretty sure it didn’t even qualify as decent, or unremarkable, or even “eh” or any other word besides terrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do. At this point she was genuinely considering turning to the Elf sitting on the arm of the couch and asking him for a lecture on something called “the great loophole war.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that wasn’t just sitting around on the couch and trying to not think of yesterday evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Thud</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Thud</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing her mother’s footsteps descend down the stairs provided a welcome distraction, the rhythmic sound of her shoes thunking on wood a welcome- if annoyingly loud distraction from her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilda, I’ve got your clothes here- they’re on the dinner table!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said thoughts currently are focussed around a singular word, and all the things attributed to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Werewolf.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d caught a bit of the conversation between her mum and Tontu earlier. For all the “be quiet” stuff they were pretty loud if she were to say so herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also didn’t help that Tontu was about as good at keeping secrets, as a colander was at holding in water- maybe that’s why he kept nicking them? Some form of strange kinship?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But yeah, Tontu had told her everything- all it had taken had been a slightly stern glance and a bribe which basically meant he’d get dibs on the next shiny rock she brought home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming mum.” She calls back, hopping off of the couch to join her mother in the kitchen. She finds her clothes neatly stacked into a pile on the table,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she’s changing out of her pajamas she’s able to catch a glimpse of a few cucumber sandwiches being made, the realisation that she’s still not had breakfast and it’s a bit past noon following swiftly thereafter- the latter brought forth by a quick peek at the clock, showing 13:23 as the current time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her stomach growls, apparently loudly enough to be heard. And Hilda can’t help but flush slightly in embarrassment as her mum shoots her an amused look over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s hungry.” Johanna chuckles as hilda puts her boots back on, placing her beret back on her head and wrapping her scarf around her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m starving.” She mutters in agreement, pulling back a chair and hopping on. Moments later there’s a plate of sandwiches placed in front of her, and she digs in gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow down Hilda, you’ll choke.” Her mother scolds playfully as she slides into her seat at the head of the table, a plate of sandwiches in front of her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry mum.” She teases back through a mouth full of white bread and cucumber, Johanna rolls her eyes but tucks into her own breakfast turned lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda finishes her first sandwich within moments, grabbing for the second one and bringing it up to her mouth- just before she takes a bite however, she hears something, faintly… It sounds like the patter of tiny hooves- a smile breaks out as she looks at the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twig’s up.” She says, prompting a weird look from Johanna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilda, are you sure? He was still- well never mind.” She mutters, seeing the Deerfox skip down the stairs. “How’d you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heard him, didn’t you?” The blue haired girl replies, and Johanna shakes her head no before taking a bite of her own sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twig bounds up to her immediately, letting out a purr of satisfaction as she leans down to scratch him behind the ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning boy, sleep well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purr he lets out has long since become synonymous with “yes” and she chuckles at that, giving his fur one last ruffle before straightening out again to continue devouring her sandwiches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Safety patrol will be over later today, regarding… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Last night.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her mum brings up before starting her own second sandwich, Hilda frowns at the vague wording, before opening her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean the Werewolf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hacking cough that echoes through the kitchen as her mother chokes on a slice of cucumber makes Hilda think she would probably have been better off waiting until </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> her mom finished eating to ask that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horrified scream of “ A WEREWOLF!?” Coming from the living room afterwards makes her realize that saying it a little less loudly might not have been all that bad an idea either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weight of Johanna’s look settles over her uncomfortably, and she shrinks in on herself a bit, letting out a nervous chuckle as she looks anywhere but at her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilda.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The way her mum’s tone is far too neutral for the situation is kinda worrying, but there doesn’t seem to be any anger in her expression- Hilda finds, once she turns around. Merely a tired look and a quirked eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tontu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well yes, but no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I heard the two of you from the living room.” She says instead, and it's the truth, just not the full one. She just hopes Tontu appreciates the technically-not-a-lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were whispering.” Johanna says back, an unspoken “were you listening in?” Marbled through the words, Hilda just blinks in confusion- she’d heard most of the thing pretty clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you? I didn’t move from the couch, you can ask Alfur, he’s still sitting there.” She points to the opening to the living room, a moment thereafter a response of “Yup, just sat here.” Rings out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then…” Johanna trails off, before sighing. “Yes, a Werewolf.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A tension settles over the room, like the wind itself is suddenly pressing down on them. As if the admission from her mum has made the prior fact all the more real. Hilda thinks about what to say for a bit- before her mind flashes back to the day before, and the intersection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that’s the thing that’s been causing the trolls to not want to leave the city walls?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna’s eyebrows scrunch up, before she lets out a sigh. “Probably? I mean if so, I expect them to have tried getting out last night- with it being in the city and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a distinct rush to the last few words, as if she’s trying to brush over that fact- not that it stops Hilda’s mind from immediately latching onto them, replacing them near immediately with “trying to get into our house” because that’s what Tontu’s tale had implied. And now that she thinks about it more readily, wow is that a thought she’d rather not have had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Baba and her mother are alright?” She asks instead, opting to shift the conversation- and her train of thought’s focus onto that instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re probably in the stone forest, they’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her mum reassures, and it works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until it’s followed up on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> holding up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s said with the best intent, but simultaneously the single worst thing her mum probably could have asked right now. Because as she closes her eyes what greets her is two piercing orbs of yellow light, and they themselves are quickly replaced by black ones, surrounded by red fur and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head violently to try and bury that memory back somewhere it belongs- preferably at the very back of her mind with the memories of eating broccoli for the first time and that time she’d wet the bed for a week straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In other words, somewhere she’s never going to have to think about it ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick glance in her mother’s direction however, quashes that option quite handily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilda, sweetie. You know you can talk to me, right?” Her mum begins, reaching over and laying a hand on the blue haired girl’s shoulder- it takes a surprising amount of effort not to flinch away from the gentle touch, though she’s unable to keep her gaze locked with her mother’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know- just.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not right now?” Johanna finishes with a sigh. Hilda nods, meeting her mum’s gaze again, finding it thankfully understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… Just remember-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If I want to talk, you’re here?” Hilda finishes, giggling as her mum’s hand comes up to ruffle her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda shoots her mum a small smile, before her eyes widen in realization as she smacks herself upside the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum, I was supposed to run a few errands today, wasn’t I?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Johanna pauses for a bit, before nodding in agreement. “Yeah, you were supposed to pick up some cod from the harbor, was planning on making a fish stew tonight- though, we could always order some take ou-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda perks up at the mention of the harbor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get out of the house right around now</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry mum, I’ll go.” Hilda cuts her off, hopping off her chair and rushing off to go grab her jacket, Twig hot on her heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HIlda, wait a second.” Her mother calls out as she’s pulling her coat off the rack, and as she walks back into the kitchen she’s greeted with her mother looking at her weirdly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is there something on her mouth?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wonders, using a sleeve to wipe away any crumbles from the sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go, y’know- If you’re not feeling well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda resists the urge to sigh at her mum’s hesitant tone- she knows that, her mum </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she knows that. But right now the thought of strolling through Trolberg for a bit sounds amazing- better than staying cooped in the house all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Translation: I’d rather be outside, doing something- anything, instead of just sitting here, trying not to think of what happened yesterday.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Of course she doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> that- instead opting for the much less self-confrontational. “I know, I just… I want to get some fresh air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems her mother catches onto the true meaning either way, frown deepening as she rises up to put their plates in the sink, she sighs- before nodding her head slightly as she lets out that familiar “Fair enough Hilda” sigh that basically means she’s agreeing but wants her to know she doesn’t fully support it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, when there’s only one person you interact with on a day to day basis for the first ten years of your life, you pick up on stuff like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact she takes out her wallet and hands the girl some money and a small shopping list also helps her come to that conclusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just- take Twig with you, stay out of trouble, and be back before dinner time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it would be kinda weird to come back with dinner after dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The half hearted glare Johanna sends her way has her chuckling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly you’ve probably got the right of it, knowing my luck I’ll be having to deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahlberg</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all the people in the safety patrol.” Her mum laments, and Hilda almost can’t bring herself to laugh at the predicament- almost, prompting another, slightly more serious glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye mum.” SHe called, moving to leave the house, twig traipsing along right behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It might only be a short trip, but she was looking forward to it already</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She should have stayed home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda had made it all but ten steps out the door, before that became the dominant thought in her mind. Ten steps, and then a car had come screeching around the corner at a deafeningly loud volume, making her eyes water with the exhaust fumes and forcing her to clutch her ears in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She probably should have taken the hint and went right back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas, stubbornness had won out in the end- and now here she was, half an hour later. At the docks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Absolutely miserable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people were shouting so loudly she could hear them from across the street, the ocean breeze felt like someone was throwing salt at her, and everything just smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even some of the petrified trolls she’d come across were no respite, somehow their stench was managing to make it past their rocky shells and into her nose- all with the seeming express purpose of making her day as unpleasant as could be.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The worst part about it was, that she could pick apart just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> smelled so horrid, though the less she thought about that- the better, she was in no mood to throw up on the side of the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shot a look at the deefox following her, human noses are so much weaker than those of animals- she wondered how Twig was able to stand it. Hilda herself was moments away from stuffing two fingers in her nose and just walking around like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The bag of cod in her hand definitely wasn’t helping her case- the sole reason mum bought fish from the little shop by the harbor was because it was fresh, and thus had a less fishy smell. Well there was definitely something going on with this stuff then, because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>reeked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason her mum went to this shop- a jar of massive gherkin that she absolutely adored, was sealed in tight. Though she doubted it could smell worse than the fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point HIlda was looking forward to spending the rest of the day inside- when she picked something up, it was faint- and kinda straining her ears as she tried to pinpoint what it was, but eventually she was able to pick it up above the obnoxiously loud wailing of the cars and the general ruckus of the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the faintest strumming of what sounded like a guitar, coming from across the street- a pub, named “privateer’s cove” if her ears weren’t deceiving her.That wasn’t the strange part- sure in her opinion it was a bit early for what seemed to be a party or something going on there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strange part was the singing, more specifically- the singing </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d heard that voice before, and she couldn’t quite place it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>curiosity peaked, she looked both ways- preparing to cross the street, before something tugged at her skirt, halting her in her tracks. Looking back, she found Twig pulling at her skirt, trying to hold her back it seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Twig, I just wanna have a quick look.” She says, rolling her eyes at the unimpressed glare the deerfox shoots her. Probably expecting her to run off somewhere the moment it let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held up the bag of fish. “I can’t exactly run off on some sort of whacky adventure whilst carrying this- can I? It’ll go bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small deerfox seemed to weigh his options, looking at the bag of fish (and pickles) for a few moments, before relenting, letting go of her skirt and allowing her to bolt across the street, leaving it to catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda’s about to grab the doorknob to push herself inside, when she pauses- the singing, it’s back, and this time clear enough for her to actually pick up what’s being sung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Forty cases of the best Napoleon brandy ever seen!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Came the first voice, familiar in a way that had her screwing her eyebrows and wracking her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“On the lovely Athens Queen!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Called out a chorus of what sounded like two dozen people then, somewhat startling her with their sheer loudness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still- her curiosity was piqued, and she pushed the door open, before frowning slightly at the no pets allowed sign that caught her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry boy, stay here for a bit- alright?” She says to Twig, who huffs in what she presumes is annoyance, before sitting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The privateers cove was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> different from the Salty maiden, Hilda found as she walked through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was much dimmer for one, lit mainly by candles and a few maritime themed chandeliers instead of the massive windows with a view of the harbor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A massive bar took up basically the entire right wall, shelves laden with various bottles of alcohol and such, bar stools seemingly all occupied by gruff looking sailors of all shapes and sizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no half moon shaped nooks as well, instead the entire main hall was filled with small round tables, most of them filled to some extent. All of them seem to adhere to the age old tradition of “it’s 5 o’clock somewhere” with beers in hand and smiles on their faces and songs on their tongues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One might wonder why nobody raises an eyebrow at a 12 year old stumbling into a pub with a bag filled with fish. The simple answer? Nobody was looking at the door, all eyes focussed on the complete opposite end of the small pub, a small raised podium currently occupied by a singular figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda herself finds her eyes drawn there soon after, as the sound of music registers to her ears once more- this time a bit too loud in her opinion, but still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can’t help the gasp of awe as she sees just </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> is sitting atop the small podium, a figure she hasn’t seen in a long while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bellkeeper.” She mutters out, almost immediately drowned out in the ensuing ruckus as another chord gets strummed and he leans back into the microphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I loaded twenty cases boys, then headed for the shore; unloaded them as quick as that, and then went back for more.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Came the heavily accented voice again, filling the small room with a pleasant warmth, only amplified by the dozen or so people half singing along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda hadn’t known the gruff old bellkeeper could sing, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span> could he sing. Sitting atop that small barstool with a guitar draped atop his lap, it was nice seeing a smile on his face too- for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Smith was pulling for the shore, but he could scarcely be seen, under near two hundred chickens and a leather couch of green.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda snorted slightly at the lyrics, before grabbing her ears as suddenly the entire bar joined in once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“From the lovely Athens Queen!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda finds herself smiling despite the loudness on display, actually humming along slightly to the song as it reached its ending- she’d ensconced herself in a dark corner, sitting on a rickety old wooden chair that she reckoned was placed as far away from where people usually sat for a reason, laying her groceries on the equally worn table. And just listened along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the bellkeeper said his final thanks, to an overwhelmingly positive reception, his eyes flashed over to hers, and a purely shocked expression washed over his face for the briefest of moments before he composed himself again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda snickered, waving at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply, though as he walked to the bar she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot him looking over his shoulder at her, right when he’d handed his guitar over to the barkeeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, he was walking towards her little table, maneuvering through the crowd of people with two glasses in his hands, Hilda quickly removed the cod from the table, scrunching up her nose slightly as a whiff of the unpleasant smell hits her nose. At least the thick woody and smoke laden bar masked it to a pretty decent extent- and it was somewhat easier to stomach too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well well, if it isn’t the little blue haired girl that sabotaged Ahlberg’s bell project.” The bearded man called out smugly, setting two glasses on the table before grabbing a chair for himself. “What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda scowled slightly at the mention, hissing at the man in alarm. “Can’t you get in trouble for that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just scoffed, taking a sip of his beer- before sliding a glass of what she recognised as water over to her. She took it, taking a sip, before levelling a glare at the man when the bubbles nearly made her eyes water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just barked out an amused chuckle. “Not a fan of carbonated water, I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit.. extreme.” She muttered in reply, taking a cautionary second sip, finding the stinging sensation bearable now that she’s expecting it. She looks at him again, confused this time. “I didn’t know you sang.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t usually, but y’know- gotta pass the time somehow- besides, I owe the barkeep a favour.” At that he shoots a glare over his shoulder to a portly man that waves in reply, a massive smile plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you y’know- manning the bells?” She asks. “Especially with the whole troll situation right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a pained sigh that comes from the bellkeeper then, followed by him snagging the mug of beer off of the table and downing a big swig. A gesture of frustration so pure that there really is only one answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahlberg.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s he done now?” She asks, and he lets out another bark of laughter at that. Throwing his feet up on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently someone called in about a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Werewolf</span>
  </em>
  <span> outside their house earlier today.” He laments, and Hilda goes very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> still at that, the Bellkeeper doesn’t seem to notice, instead carrying on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahlberg decided that I was at “too much risk” in my normal position, and had me put on paid leave effective immediately, I tried to y’know- convince him otherwise, and how my entire post means I would be at risk from the trolls. But you know how Ahlberg gets, and since he is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfortunately</span>
  </em>
  <span> still my boss. Here I am- currently sleeping on a friend’s couch.” He points over his shoulder at the barkeep once more, before his brow furrows as he notices in the ashen quality Hilda’s face has taken on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilda, are you alright?” He mutters, reaching over the table to give her a quick shake, it jolts her from her thoughts, as she shoots the Bellkeeper a nervous look, though she doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems to put the numbers together quite quickly, as he himself goes a shade paler too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” He asks, tone soft- worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda wants to say yes, because well- everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright, in the broadest possible terms, nobody’s hurt, but she just shakes her head. Because alright also encompasses the fact every time she thinks of those eyes her breath hitches and she’s barely able to keep her composure even now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- not really.” She mutters, after a tense few moments- and a quick glance upwards catches the Bellkeeper’s face falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s well, it scared me- like, really scared me, and I don’t know if it’s gonna come back. And today has just been </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, everything is too smelly- or loud, or bright, or all at the same time. And I don’t know what’s happening” She rants, feeling herself get more and more frustrated with every word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For all its worth, he seems to listen along plenty well- though there’s a twinge to his gaze as she mentions her day that she’s unable to place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.’ he mutters. “I don’t think I can help you with the smell part, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I can help you with the Werewolf part of your problem.” He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out what looks like a tiny bell styled broche , polished to a beautiful shine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He says, tossing it to her, she catches it, holding the tiny thing to the light, before looking at the Bellkeeper in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Silver.” He says. “Recast from one of the old bells our dear friend Trundle decided was best knocked over. Ahlberg’s had a few of these little bells recast as “medals of honour” for those brave enough to fight during the attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see you there during the attack.” Hilda admits, flinching back slightly as the gruff man scowls.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Who do you think was in that tower.” he mutters, stretching himself out- there’s a pop that does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound good to her ears and he lets out a relieved groan. “I had to jump out just before that big ol’ boulder hit, nearly did me back in, they carted me off to the hospital immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda nods in sympathy, before frowing once again in newfound confusion as she regards the tiny silver figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you have this then? I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> earned it, didn’t you?” He waves her off, reaching into his pocket again to reveal three more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got my fair share- Ahlberg keeps forgetting he’s given me mine already, and it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>impolite</span>
  </em>
  <span> to refuse a commendation from the head of the Safety patrol, now wouldn’t it?” His face takes on the possibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>smuggest</span>
  </em>
  <span> grin she’s ever seen then, and she chuckles once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, Silver’s known to deter Werewolves for hundreds of years- they won't go near the stuff, wont eat anything touched by silver too.” He says, poking her nose. “So I’d take this little bell of yours, and tie it ‘round your neck.” he points to the bell’s crown, the little arch sitting atop the bell itself. “That’ll keep the wolf away.” He says with conviction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” She mutters. “I’ll do it at home, had to get back anyways-” She mutters, grabbing her bag of groceries and moving to leave the pub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Bellkeeper bolts up himself, stopping her. She shoots him a confused glance as he holds up a hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait a moment.” He says, and takes off towards the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, he returns with a piece of twine, holding it out to the girl who readily accepts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you sparrow scout training.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks, tying the little bell into a necklace, slipping the entire thing over her head, tucking it behind her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She says, smiling, and the subtle quirking of his beard makes her think he shoots her a small grin too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, you didn’t answer my question- what brought you here?” He asks, as she’s about to step through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I heard your voice from across the street.” She admits, and he balks at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Across the street,</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you sure?” He asks, tone weird in a way Hilda doesn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Why?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He seems to startle slightly at that, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes refuse to meet hers. “Nothing, nothing, just- well it appears we were a bit louder than we thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda chuckles. “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, till next time Hilda.” He mutters, shooting her one last glance before turning around, heading back into the pub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Till next time!” She calls out, opening the door and stepping back out into the street, Twig perking up as she appears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry boy. “ She mutters, giving the deerfox a scratch behind his ear. “Well then, let’s go home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twig inclines his head in a nod, and the two of them take off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda never realizes that all the horrible smells suddenly aren’t there anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had difficulty writing it, and teh middle section went through around six different versions because I wanted to get it JUST right. Hopefully it paid off</p><p>by the way, for those interested, the song IS actually a song. It's called <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjuBMs1ftOE">The wreck of the Athens Queen</a> by the late great Stan Rogers (I love his music, sue me)</p><p>Well please feel free to leave your thoughts in a comment below, always love reading them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second encounters and revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well then, here's chapter 3. Now with pictures curtsey of my awesome friend Armin (remind me to link is DA when I'm not halfway falling asleep)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to need to air out the room after this.” Johanna muttered, nursing a cup of peppermint tea as she’s sat down on the couch, watching a few reruns of a show she used to enjoy, it’s about a deputy sent back to a place he hates and the characters are great and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> the thing she needs right now to put her mind off of current events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s got a few commissions to be done, but right now she doubted she’d be able to whip up something serviceable with what’s running rampant through her mind at this point in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Safety patrol should be here any minute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her subconscious reminds her, and she takes another sip, this time slightly aggravated. She’s really not looking forward to what she assumes is the inevitable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe not? She allows herself to think for the briefest of moments. Maybe some sort of luck spirit had heard her pleas and the absolutely horrid night she’s had, and had decided to throw her a bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five seconds later, that thought goes straight out the window.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hate, Johanna thinks- is a word too strong to be used from a day to day basis in all but the most abnormal of situations. Dislike, on the other hand? Johanna has a fair few things she dislikes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfur’s punctuality- normally quite appreciated, can sometimes fray her nerves quite a lot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it comes to things like the “proper” length to cook one of her pies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously Alfur, it’s a family recipe, she thinks she’s the higher authority when it comes to that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again- annoying? Yes, but not to the extent she’d even consider hating it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Tontu steals and promises never to do it again, only for Johanna to find her slippers missing the very next day? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> she dislikes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hilda’s constant adventures and reckless abandon, the combination of which she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>convinced</span>
  </em>
  <span> will drive her gray before she’s 40, another thing she </span>
  <em>
    <span>greatly</span>
  </em>
  <span> dislikes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hate is a word Johanna only rarely uses, and never lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, however?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> being right.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The first sign of something being totally, utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the sheer obnoxious length of the bell’s ring echoing throughout her house. It’s like someone has taped the button down, Johanna thinks annoyed a second before the realisation sets in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following that are a pair of heady thuds, knuckles on wood. Her mind supplies- and she finds herself instantly going into denial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That could be anyone right? Maybe David forgot something again? Or Frida wanting to hang out with Hilda?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s false hope- she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s false hope, but still it's something to cling onto in the face of the suffering to come in the next hopefully short period of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it’ll be surprisingly painless?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She reasons, with the same fake optimism of someone going to the dentist to get a tooth pulled, repeating it in her mind like some sort of mantra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, even with the mental equivalent of a full cheer squad trouncing around her skull at the volume of a marching band, she is only </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely </span>
  </em>
  <span>able to keep her face from falling deeply enough to join her opinion of today in the deepest darkest pits of despair as she opens the door to come face to face with the face of none other than…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erik Ahlberg... '' She says, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> managing to keep her tone neutral when met with the grinning visage of the head of Trolberg Safety Patrol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GOOD DAY MA’AM!” The sentient headache belts out, barging past her and into her house because the laws of hospitality and the general sense of what politeness entails seem to suddenly vanish when Erik Ahlberg is concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully a silver lining exists to this miserable downpour of bravado, in the form of Gerda Gustav, who seems to be trying to make up for her boss’ lack of well… Everything, holding her hat in front she waits in front of the door until Johanna rolls her eyes and allows her inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We understand you called us earlier today regarding an issue last night?” The white haired woman asks, and Johanna is about to answer- y’know, the normal way a conversation is supposed to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the third party in the room makes that an impossibility, swirling around with what she supposes classifies as a heroic laugh, planting a boot on one of her chairs that’s now got mud on it and well that optimism jingle in her head has derailed and caught on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We came as soon as we heard-” He says, voice lilting into one of the most overly dramatic tones she thinks she’s ever heard. “You did well to call us- you must have been terrified, but fear not. We shall make sure this creature never plagues you, nor our fine city ever again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind showing us exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> you saw the beast?” Pipes up the voice of reason between the two of them, and Johanna can’t help but feel pity as the white haired deputy lets out a long suffering sigh at the continued prattling of her boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” She said, motioning for the two of them to follow as she made her way up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what exactly happened?” Asks the deputy, taking out a notepad and pencil as the two of them step into Hilda’s room, Johanna vaguely registers the thudding of footsteps coming up the stairs after them but opts to ignore them in favour of pointing Gerda to the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It happened last night, I was asleep in the other room.” She says, pointing to where her room is located. “A scream woke me up, and I found Hilda here, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that distraught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pencil pierces through the paper at that, the sound drawing Johanna’s attention to where Gerda is looking at her in what Johanna can only describe as “curious concern” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Concerning.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She says after a beat, and Johanna ignores Ahlberg trouncing into the room in favour or pursuing a reason behind that particular response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired woman seems to shrink in on herself slightly at the question, rubbing the back of her neck and seeming to have found a particularly interesting spot in Hilda’s room to stare at, which conveniently is as far away from Johanna’s gaze as she can get without physically moving her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a down right refreshing change of pace, Ahlberg’s answer doesn’t make her want to rip her hair out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were there yourself at the night of the trolls, you saw her running around- for something to scare that girl… Well I dread to imagine what kind of monster we are dealing with.” The large man says, from where he is bent over Hilda’s desk, looking over some of her drawings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna shivered at the memory, finding Ahlberg’s words to ring true for a change- Hilda might be prone to antics that sometimes have Johanna wish her child had a slight bit- okay a veritable boatload more sense of self preservation, but scared, </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> terrified, that’s not something she’s quick to associate with the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, the girl had fought a troll nearly as big as Trundle without a second thought, albeit in her troll form, but Johanna doubts the girl wouldn’t have at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same stuff were she human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could count on one hand the amount of times she’s seen Hilda that scared, and among those- one springs to the forefront.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The day Twig went missing, the cliff…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s far too soon to lay a connection there, she thinks- but it might be something to look into, when this is all over.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran in, and when I turned back to the street, it was just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sitting</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.” She points to the house across the street, the only evidence of the prior night’s events being a few loose roof tiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, and it was merely… Observing? Any other peculiarities about this beast’s behaviour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...  It didn’t come any closer when I was in this room, afterwards- well you can see for yourself.” She says, indicating to the windowsill, both Safety patrol members letting out near identical gasps of what sounds like horror as they see the scratch marks there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you find these just now, did it return at a later time?” Gerda asks, pencil at the ready- Johanna shakes her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tontu came in to see what happened, apparently it closed in just after we moved. Got right up to the window and everything, thankfully it didn’t come any closer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna forces herself to focus on the confused looks the pair of officers shoot her then, not willing to let her mind drag her back into that scenario. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>didn’t</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> happen, that’s it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tontu?” Gerda asks, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna nods. “Yeah, our Nisse.” Tontu uses that exact moment to pop out of the drawer with a belated greeting of “hi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She will forever cherish the way both of them jumped as the house spirit pops out of nowhere space. Somehow knowing Tontu makes it all the better- because it leaves her with the knowledge that professionally trained officers originally meant to tackle</span>
  <em>
    <span> trolls</span>
  </em>
  <span> are scared of a being that thinks ketchup is spicy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pops back into nowhere space not a second later, leaving the three of them alone once more, Gerda looks mildly intrigued- but Ahlberg has already focussed himself back onto the house on the opposite side of the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned having an earlier encounter with this creature before, yes?” He asks, stroking his chin as he stares out the window, Johanna mutters an affirmative, to which the man’s eyebrows furrow in a worrying way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where exactly, was this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Johanna points to the snow capped mountain that houses the stone forest, towering into the clouds beyond Trolberg’s great wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beyond those mountains, in a little cabin in the woods- We only moved back to Trolberg around two years ago, when our cabin was destroyed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahlberg hummed. “Was this destruction of your cabin also Werewolf related?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A giant stepped on it.” Johanna deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahlberg at least had the decency to look ashamed at that, clasping his hands together and pointing at her. “Ah yes, well… That is, unfortunate. Anyways the fact remains an encounter in the wilderness is par for the course when it comes to Werewolf sightings, usually it’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> time Werewolves are seen in their wolf form- if ever, they are a rather solitary bunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably has something to do with the fact they used to be hunted down whenever the opportunity arose.” Gerda’s heavily accented voice interjects, Ahlberg nodding at his assistant’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah well yes, that may be so- still this is remarkably out of character…” Ahlberg muttered, stroking his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fret not, this beast will not haunt you nor your daughter again, we will set up patrols in the neighborhood, and will take all necessary precaution to make sure this creature is rounded up and dealt with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerda nodded, scribbling something in her notepad once more- though there was something about the glint in Ahlberg’s eyes when he’d said the last few words that made a feeling of unease bubble up in Johanna’s gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact there were going to be people around to make sure they were safe should be- was a great relief, still, something made her ask. Probably the fact that- had Hilda been here, she’d have asked the same question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dealt with… How?” Johanna asks, tone hesitant as the question hangs for a few moments. She wouldn’t put it past the man to suggest pitchforks and torches and a very angry crowd, which would probably not mix well with Trolberg’s current, somewhat unwanted population of well…. Trolls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerda answered instead of Erik, the white haired woman still scribbling away furiously with her pencil, Johanna briefly wondered if she was sketching the room itself, with all the small, near frantic glances around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wolfsbane, mostly. Small patches of it nailed above doors and windows, and the plants themselves planted wherever possible, from what we can tell Werewolves are repulsed by the plant. Beyond that, well… Silver is always an option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The woman did not sound overly enthusiastic at the latter option, Erik made up for it with his own. “Yes, excellent, we have a few bells we could recast into bullets- could we modify the harpoon guns from the cauldron island incident?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We… Could? Though I would like to suggest keeping lethal measures to a last resort?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna frowned slightly at the tone in the woman’s voice, it had a note of authority to it that she couldn’t easily place within Erik’s right hand woman, seemed like the deputy was starting to act more like one- good for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a slightly surprising twist, Ahlberg seemed to agree, eyebrows scrunched together before a small smile made its way onto his face and he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent idea deputy, capturing this beast alive would be a much better decision.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you can relocate it somewhere else?” Johanna interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahlberg scoffed. “So I might be the first person in history to</span>
  <em>
    <span> capture</span>
  </em>
  <span> one, do you have any idea how long Werewolves have been a mystery to the world at large? Why this might make the night of the trolls fall into obscurity!” Johanna zoned out right around the moment Ahlberg began suggesting taking their werewolf with them for lectures around the world, she caught something about Gerda contacting a few writers so this could be properly documented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerda, credit to her- seemed more than a little scandalized at the idea. Though thankfully before what Johanna could only assume would be a fully blown argument could break out, did the head of safety patrol cut their meeting short, saying they had all the necessary information and to expect guards to show up in the neighborhood a little while after dinner time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all due fairness, she probably should have seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming from a mile away, Ahlberg was definitely less zealous after “writing history” during the night of the trolls, but he was still very much the same Ahlberg that they all knew and… Tolerated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also very much doubted Hilda was going to like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that reaction was… about what Johanna had expected, she’d decided to broach the subject over dinner after preparing the cod Hilda had brought with her from the docks, curiously. Even though she’d forgotten to air out the room after her second cup of peppermint tea, the blue haired girl seemed to not care in the slightest about the still lingering smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She briefly wondered if it was to do with the fact her daughter was utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuming</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?!” Hilda growls, throwing up her arms in frustration. “I can’t believe after all this time he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> obsessed with “making history” didn’t he get enough of that when Trundle attacked!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, excuse me.” Called out Alfur’s voice from between the two of them, breaking Hilda out of her tirade and causing all eyes present to shift to the elf (Except for Tontu, who hadn’t looked up from his stew for a while now.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Alfur?” Johanna asks, curious about what the elf has to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfur for his part seems rather nervous, arms behind his back and all, he looks at Hilda for a moment, who just quirks her eyebrows in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I am… Not the biggest fan of Ahlberg, doesn’t this seem like the best option right now? I mean we are dealing with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Werewolf</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Hilda seems unimpressed by that fact. “We’ve dealt with loads of creatures before, Trolls, Vittra, Lindwurm, what makes this thing so special?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A werewolf is technically </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a natural creature like you and me.” Alfur explains. “It’s a curse, and a dangerous one at that… At least that’s what the stories say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, stories? Don’t elves pride themselves on “factual evidence” and all that?” hilda counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, of course. It’s one of our greatest sources of pride.” Alfur mutters, ears drooping somewhat. “It’s just… Werewolves are so rare, why I doubt there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> place that’s got information about them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a definite few alarm bells going off in Johanna’s head at the way Hilda turns contemplative at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not…” She mutters, and Johanna makes a mental note to herself to keep the girl well within her sight these next few weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is there so little known about Werewolves, by the way? They’re not like you elves who’re invisible, or like the Trolls who are… Hard headed.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Johanna can’t resist the urge to roll her head at the unintended pun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard headed indeed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her somewhat amused mood takes a turn for the horrified  when Alfur responds- however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They usually tend to stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from human populaces. I don’t think there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> been one seen in a city of all places. Then again the behaviour it exhibited was odd in general.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Odd… How?” Hilda asked, prompting the elf to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, from what little I was able to discern from yesterday and after cross referencing that with some sparse reports, it seemed more like it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking</span>
  </em>
  <span> for something, instead of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hunting.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hilda mutters, voice small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Indeed, Johanna agrees, finding her throat go dry as she shoves the rest of her stew away- appetite suddenly gone . Hilda takes it one step further, dumping her bowl in with Tontu’s, who keeps eating unperturbed by the haunting tale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna kind of wanted to be annoyed by Tontu’s seemingly uncaring attitude, but she suspected it was an act to make up for his genuine worry earlier today, even after nearly two years of being a part of their household, the Nisse was still largely adverse to showing any emotion besides nonchalance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She personally thought the devil may care attitude a bit silly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda however seemed genuinely disturbed by the admission, if the way her breaths were coming in ever more rapid succession was anything to go by, Johanna frowned. Chair scraping backward against the kitchen floor as moved across the room, dropping to her haunches in front of her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda half-flinched away from her hand as it came to lay upon her shoulder, driving another wedge of worry into Johanna’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind wanders back to Ahlberg’s mention of the night of the trolls, and how Hilda apparently being terrified had seemed out of character.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda isn’t most children, Johanna had known that from the first time she’d laid eyes on her wonderful daughter. But in this case it’s not just a parent’s pride talking, it’s an objective observation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running towards danger? That was Hilda’s forté, her daughter’s default approach to any unforeseen scenario. And there had only been a handful of situations Johanna can think of where her daughter had reacted otherwise..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such as right now. Johanna’s mind supplied, glancing at her daughter. The sheer obviousness of her distress wasn’t even the worst part. It was the fact that Hilda adamantly refused to talk to her about it, Johanna felt powerless. She wanted to help, if only her daughter would </span>
  <em>
    <span>let her help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna swallowed back the unwarranted bitterness that came with the thought. It’s not that Hilda isn’t letting her help, it’s that the girl seemingly is unwilling to confront whatever this is herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna’s unsure if that’s better or worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d drawn from the bitter internal monologue as her eyes caught a glint of metal peeking out from underneath her daughter’s red sweater, attached to a piece of rope slung around her neck that Johanna hadn’t noticed before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” She asks, pointing to the necklace, curiosity peaked at the unfamiliar shape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this?” Hilda says, pulling it up from behind her sweater and revealing a little silver bell., tied into a necklace with some rope and a Sparrow scout knot she recognises . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bellkeeper gave it to me.” She says, as if that explains everything and doesn’t raise even more questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bellkeeper? I thought you just went to the harbor and back?” Hilda startled at the accusation, waving her hands in a sign that she’s got it wrong before replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, I did, I just came across him on the way there. He’s not even allowed near the bells right now with y’know, the Werewolf and all, apparently they pulled him from active duty right after you called.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna allows herself a modicum of impressed respect towards Safety Patrol at that, at the very least her call had been taken seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks lovely Hilda.” She says, looking at the little bell.”Why’d he give it to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda clutches it in her hand, looking down on it with a small smile before turning to Johanna again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said it’s silver, against the Werewolf. Apparently they don’t like it at all.” Johanna can’t help the smile that spreads across her own face at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was definitely going to thank this stranger, should she come across him once again, Johanna decided in that moment, shooting her daughter a smile she stood up once more, ruffling the girl’s blue hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case, I’d suggest keeping it close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda beamed at her, tucking the silver brooch back under her sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a sound remarkably similar to an awed gasp then, and Johanna’s eyes are pulled to another one of their dinner guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johanna shoots Tontu a glare, the Nisse having forgone eating in favour of making googly eyes at the silver bell, she swears she’s able to pick up the barest hints of Tontu’s eyes from within his fur, a surefire sign that there were plans of theft hatching within that fuzzy head of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tontu, hands off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeesh, fine.” The Nisse's shoulders sag slightly as he grumbles out the hopeful promise not to nick her daughter’s silver necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She probably should have expected this, Hilda reckons, listening to her mother’s soft breathing from beside her, the peaceful sound intermingled with Twig’s shorter, much louder snores from his position on top of her legs..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How can something so little make that much noise? Hilda reckons she’ll never know the answer to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mum had suggested Hilda sleep in Johanna’s bed for the night, a proposal the blue haired girl wasn’t really opposed to. The double bed was quite cozy, but it seemed like sleep just wasn’t in the cards for Hilda tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it was just her, and her thoughts… Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least this time there wasn’t a window for a massive Werewolf to stare at her from, small mercies, she supposed..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the little bell, still hung around her neck, the little bell glimmered beautifully even in the near total darkness of her mother’s room, she smiled as she recalled receiving the little trinket earlier today. She’d never have expected the Bellkeeper of all people to be somewhat of a songbird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking to her side, she caught the faint red shine of the clock from over her mother’s sleeping form, reading two fifteen AM at night, so that meant she’d been laying here for a good</span>
  <em>
    <span> four hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, she wasn’t doing this a second night in a row- she was getting a drink… As soon as she managed to worm her way out of bed without Twig waking up, the Deerfox having decided that apparently her legs were a preferable sleeping spot to the massive bed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting her legs slightly was her first bet, though that only seemed to make the Deerfox snuggle up tighter onto her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her second attempt was more successful, opting to grab Twig just behind the front legs and ever so slightly slide him off of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That ended up working, though having to shift her weight to accomodate for the little Deerfox in her arms almost made her tip over onto her mum, and that would have probably woken her up and Hilda didn’t want that, definitely not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today had, in general- been a boatload of awful sprinkled with a bit of good. Hilda still wondered just what had been up with that peppermint tea, and why Trolberg was so extremely loud today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was just in her head? She recalled David sometimes finding some things a bit much when the stress got to him. Maybe she experienced something similar?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d ask him tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting out of her mum’s room proved to be much more of a hassle than she’d imagined. Getting out of bed had been easy, but every three steps around the bed either Twig, her mum, or both of them had shifted as if getting ready to wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she opened the door, and its high pitched creaking broke the silence, she halfway expected Alfur’s little cuckoo house to light up. Thankfully- as she shot one final look into the room only the sight of her mum peacefully snuggled into her pillow greeted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly closed the door behind her, stepping into the dark landing, it was almost eerie, how silent her house was without Twig’s tapping, or her mum’s constant humming, or even Alfur’s out loud thinking and Tontu’s moping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s probably that same  silence that allows her to hear something outside. Her head whips around to where it seems  to originate, and her eyes widen as she realizes it’s coming from the direction of her room, it’s door still slightly ajar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Hilda, just go downstairs, get a glass of water, and go back to bed.” She mutters, hoping to convince herself to not let her adventurous nature take root and instead just ignore the rattling outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of what appears to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bench</span>
  </em>
  <span> flying past her window puts a stop to that idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s as if she’s in a trance, but she clambers onto her bed as quickly as she can, prior hesitation to even enter her room forgotten in the face of finding out just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> had turned that bench into a projectile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer turns out to be something she should probably have expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trolls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And indeed they are, two of them. One stubby to the point that he’s almost as wide as he is tall, covered in reindeer moss, The other one, holding- and currently preparing to throw the bench back and forth is completely the opposite, shaped not unlike an obelisk, its stony skin bespeckled with vines and what looks like a small elm sapling sprouting from atop its head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller troll launches the bench through the air with what is probably no effort at all, and as Hilda presses herself flush against the window, she comes to a realisation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s three of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being able to understand Trolls is something Hilda greatly appreciates, probably the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>positive side-effect from the changeling spell a year prior… Well besides the whole “peace between humans and trolls thing” but that’s besides the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It allows her to pick up on a voice coming from apparently… Atop the bench?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bench crosses her window again, and in the light of the street lanterns she’s able to spot the third troll, it somewhat resembles the stouter of the two trolls currently tossing it about, though it’s still without any foliage atop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wiiiiieeeee!”  It calls out from the bench the next time it passes in front of her window, and Hilda chuckles at the absurdity of it all, enamoured by the back and forth of the tiny troll and the bench it sat upon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-igher, higher, throw me higher!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“QUIET!” Barks the tall, Thin troll all of a sudden as it catches the bench, tone carrying enough stern disapproval to make Hilda flinch back from the window slightly- even though it's not even directed at her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small troll just seems confused, the larger- moss covered one trundling over to where the others are, mouth moving to indicate it saying something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller one replies, and their voices carry just far enough in the nighttime quiet that she’s able to listen in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has to strain her ears, the double glass of the windows, handy against the harsh winter </span>
</p><p>
  <span>cold providing quite the difficult barrier for sound to carry through, but she can somewhat pick up the conversation held in the street right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-told you we needed to be quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just a child, there is no need for that tone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather be harsh, than draw that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> towards us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thing?” Hilda mouths, frowning. She wonders if it’s the...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quiet of the night is shattered by a sound she has </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>heard before- the haunting shriek somewhere in between a wolf’s howl and a monstrous roar not unlike that of an angry Troll like the ones currently on the street in front of her house, the sound is distant- muffled, as if it’s coming from the very opposite side of town, yet it still carries enough force within the vocalisation to make her bones rattle, freezing her to the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RUN!” Bellowed the taller Troll from down the street, tossing the bench aside and scooping up the small troll before bolting towards where Hilda knows some woods are, the shorter Troll hot on the former’s trail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pays no attention to the fleeing trolls, her eyes locked on the moonlit skyline, heart pounding in her throat as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> what’s coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes maybe ten seconds before she spots it, a shadow bounding through the night, leaping from rooftop to rooftop as if the laws of gravity have no effect on it, the worst part- she realizes moments thereafter, the realization planting a shard of ice firmly into her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s heading towards her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind sets ablaze with a dozen different thoughts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>run, hide, scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All things her head is screaming at her to do, preferably more at once, but something doesn’t let her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something anchors her to the windowsill, eyes tracking creature as it draws ever closer, even as her mind begs and pleads with her to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she stays put.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes only a minute before it’s across the street again, perched atop a chimney this time, with the near full moon at its back, two massive eyes glowing the same way it had yesterday, peering into her soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clutches the silver around her neck like a shield, the knowledge that it’s apparently enough to protect her from the Werewolf peering down at her being the only thing that stops her mind from going blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s just… Staring at her, eyes glowing with an uncomfortable intensity, near burning holes into her- at least, that’s what it feels like. And Hilda can’t help but stare straight back at it, mesmerized by the beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know how long the two of them stare at each other, the only indication of </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> amount of time passing the small, sudden disappearances of the glowing eyes, indicating it blinking as it peers down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand comes up to the window as she presses herself against it, the small movement enough to draw its attention for a few moments, before it moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First it’s the twitch of an ear, so minute Hilda barely registers it, then it cocks its head to the side, raising up off its haunches and leaning down. She briefly wonders just what it’s doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two sidewalks and a street, 28 foot at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it doesn’t even seem like it’s exerting itself that much as it crosses the distance in one massive movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only indication that it hasn’t simply sailed overtop her house and into the yard is the muffled thud of something heavy landing on the roof, and the subsequent smattering of brown leaves that flutter downwards in front of her window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next moment, her vision of the city is obscured by a massive form, Hilda scrambles back frantically, nearly falling off the bed, eyes screwed shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it, I’m sorry mum.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks, curling in on herself as she awaits the inevitable crash of broken glass and a slobbering maw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing happens. No breaking glass, no snarling, nothing; Except for a deep grunt that sounds almost… Confused?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, she opened a single eye peering through her fingers at the Werewolf just outside her window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing she realized was just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was. Its bulk nearly took up the full volume of the swing open windows, hanging from one massive arm- nearly as thick as a lantern pole that seemed to be latched onto the gutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second thing she noticed was that it didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The near full moon backlit its fur, allowing the girl to discern its colour, a deep blue, a few shades darker than her own hair, though she spotted a few tufts of black atop its shoulders, its ears were </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, looking far too big for its head and far too rounded to resemble those of an actual wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its head was just… Different in general, more elongated, a thin snout ending in a massive black nose that seemed to be sniffing the air incessantly, and its eyes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Hilda thought back to that day on the cliff, to that wolf- the first thing that always stood out were those eyes, the way they shone with a chilling, near malevolent light. Like it was savouring the ensuing hunt...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t be more different to these, they shone in the low light. A thing Hilda remembered being something all predatory animals’ eyes did, it being a side effect of them just being so much better at seeing. But there was no danger, no promise of violence or hunger, merely what seemed like curiosity and a strange warmth that set Hilda near instantly at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfur’s words rang through her head then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It seemed more like it was looking for something-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at it right now, Hilda was inclined to agree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But for what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, hesitantly, she uncurled herself, rising up to her knees as she stared at the massive beast with newfound curiosity, instead of the terror of the night before. She didn’t know just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> had changed. But something set her at ease, an unfamiliar feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was that same feeling that caused her to scoot a bit closer, drawing yips from it that sounded not unlike some of the small dogs she sometimes saw a few of her neighbors walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the comparison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound seemed to startle the massive canine, eyes perking up as it cocked its head slightly to its right, ears flopping slightly as it did so. It dropped down slightly somehow managing to balance its mass perfectly on the small windowsill as it regarded her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled again, inclining her own head to the opposite side, a smile growing as the beast shifted it to the opposite side, mimicking her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re way less scary like this.” She muttered with a chuckle, prompting another confused noise from the Werewolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got the whole city in a tizzy y’know? Scaring the trolls and all. What exactly are you looking for?” She continued, looking for any sign of it understanding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did, apparently- head tilting away from her as its ears drooped, letting out a keening whine that had Hilda’s heart clench in sympathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There there.” She muttered, placing a hand upon the glass in a motion mimicking patting someone on the shoulder, it was the best she could do to comfort it short of actually opening the window, and well… She wasn’t doing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, the creature surprised her. Instead of looking confusedly at the gesture or continuing to stare, it shifted, pressing its nose to the glass exactly where her hand was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a simple gesture, but one that Hilda wouldn’t have expected in her wildest dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment- unfortunately enough, was cut short when she looked past it, peering out into the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a safety patrol car moving towards them, based on the lack of sirens they probably hadn’t spotted the massive Werewolf quite literally handing off of her roof, but they were bound to any moment unless she did something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoo, shoo- get out of here!” She hissed, making the appropriate movements with her hands to try and give it the impression that it had to get out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only succeeded in making the beast look at her funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, get out of here!” She repeated, slightly more frantic as the car drew ever closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had, essentially- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> effect, and Hilda was growing desperate; Until she remembered something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The necklace, the silver the Bellkeeper had given her, he’d said Werewolves were repulsed by the stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry boy, but this is for your own good.” She muttered, fishing the silver bell back out from under her pajamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The instant the silver was exposed to the moonlight, it shone brilliantly, drawing the Werewolf’s eyes to it within moments. Its ears flattened against its neck, letting out a rumbling snarl as it looked at the metal trinket with what could only be described as panic stricken across its furry face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GO!” She shouts, slamming the silver against the window, in an instant- the expression of panic shifts into one of confusion as it regards her with what Hilda thinks is the lupine equivalent to a doe eyed look, the faint rumbling of the car moving closer becomes apparent, and its head snaps to where the car is now a mere 30 foot away from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shoots one last look her way, one that has Hilda pause, it’s filled with so many emotions, but more importantly- it's the eyes themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can’t dwell on it for too long, as the very next moment it disappears- clambering back up onto the roof, no doubt already a city block away by the time the car rolls past her house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watches it pass by, faintly catching a glimpse of the Safety Patrol members inside, though not quite enough to discern who they are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one final glance out the window, she turns her back on the moonlit visage of Trolberg, stepping out of her room with two conclusions, and about two dozen new questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sneaks downstairs, fixes herself up a glass of water, and sneaks back up to her mum’s room without anyone waking up, unfortunately for her- it does little to quell her original problem of being unable to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though this time it’s something </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> different from her original thoughts, and yet not all that much. The Werewolf still takes center stage in both, but her mind is focussed more and more on the interaction she’d just had with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even though that might be something she just can’t answer right now, it leads her to one conclusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needs to get to it, before Safety Patrol does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following day, she’s able to leave for Frida’s with nothing but a small warning of. “Be back before nightfall. ” From her mum,  something that has Hilda rolling her eyes before she takes off- Twig in tow as they walk towards Frida’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Hilda makes it, finding David already there- she tells the two of them about the night prior, about the Werewolf and her plan to keep it out of Safety Patrol, and more importantly- Ahlberg’s clutches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s basically the extent of her plan “Keep the Werewolf from being one of Ahlberg’s newest publicity stunts” and she knows it’s not much, but luckily Frida seems rather interested in helping, if only due to the fact that Hilda apparently “needs a better plan” and that it’s good credit for Witch training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David- in true David fashion, wass less open to the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! Are you mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda rolls her eyes at David’s panicked outburst, looking at Frida who’s sitting beside her on the girl’s bed, the witch in training just shakes her head with an amused chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter David, this seems like it’ll be easy compared to some of the stuff we’ve done before, we won’t even have to leave Trolberg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because we’ll be chasing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Werewolf</span>
  </em>
  <span> through the city, haven’t you all heard the stories. Whole herds of sheep missing, people disappearing, houses being broken into.” He lists off, holding up a finger for every new story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean the same stories they tell about Trolls?” Frida counters, giving the boy a raised eyebrow in reply as she crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- uh, well that’s different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How, exactly? Hilda chimes in, shooting Frida a quick wink before fixing the auburn haired boy with a blank stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, uh, you, uhm.” David tries, before his shoulders slump in resignation. “I’m not going to be able to convince the two of you, am I?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nope!” They reply in unison, sharing a victorious high five.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” David mutters, shrinking in on himself as the two girls laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, got any ideas?” Hilda asks, turnin to Frida, the witch in training hmm’s for a brief moment before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since this is a Werewolf we’re dealing with, wouldn’t it be smarter to try and find them whilst they’re still human, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how would you find them, aren’t they supposed to be just y’know, normal people until the moon comes up?” David counters, and the boy has a point, a werewolf when not in their animal form was indiscernible from a normal person just going about their day, any normal person was best served simply waiting until they were in their wolf form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any normal person wasn’t Hilda, Frida, or david.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frida, as per usual, had been a lifesaver, suggesting they head to the biggest fountain of knowledge in Trolberg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda had immediately suggested they instead opt for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> biggest fountain of knowledge instead. Slightly less information, but a much higher chance she’d actually go along with their plan. Besides, if it didn’t work out they could always check in with the librarian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways that’s how they ended up at the doorstep of one Matilda Pilqvist, arch-Sorceress and Frida’s teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also known as Tildy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frida knocked on the door, three quick raps, and a few moments later the kind old lady with her iconic thick round glasses opened the door, her familiar Cornelius under one arm and a smile on her face the moment she saw who exactly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well well. If this isn’t my lovely student and her familiar … Oh I’m sorry I don’t believe we’ve met.” She said, regarding the boy hiding behind the two girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hello- my name’s David.” He muttered, stepping out from behind Frida, shooting the old witch a hesitant wave, one she eagerly returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, what brings you here?” She asked, turning to Frida, who rubbed the back of her neck nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s best we discuss this inside, if that’s alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tildy nodded, motioning for them to come inside as she took a step to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-10 minutes later-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re quite sure that’s what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda nodded, taking a sip from the tea Tildy had offered them all upon stepping into her home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d think so, it was like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> close- and it didn’t seem threatening at all, seemed more curious than anything.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The witch frowned, tapping a finger against her cheek. “Why yes that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> peculiar, why I don’t think I can recall hearing of a Werewolf acting like that… Ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that really wasn’t the answer that Hilda had hoped for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However, I do believe I’ve read of such a thing before.” Tildy interjected, shooting the bluenette a knowing smirk that had Hilda crossing her arms with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have the book?” Frida asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tildy looked around the mountains of books within her little living room, before shrugging. “I think so, though where I cannot say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda and Frida instantly turned to Cornelius, who at least had the decency to look ashamed- well, as ashamed as a fluffy white cloud-cat-thing could look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David just seemed ever more confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you guys looking at that rug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It ended up taking ten minutes to get the book, during which two balls of yarn, a cup of tea (David’s fault) and about three dozen sewing needles met their untimely ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crossbow incident, burning bookshelves and the near opening of the juvenile void were things the four of them unanimously agreed never to speak of again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end result was worth it, though- the book was heavy, bound in dyed green leather with gilded ornamentations. The front read “From howls till dawn, the complete guide on Werewolves, lycans and assorted canine shifters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The book ended up being surprisingly uninformative, even though it was  outlining hundreds of documentations of Werewolves, from first hand encounters, to anecdotes gathered over the years,there wasn’t much information in them regarding anything besides well… Quite gruesome descriptions of Werewolf attacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda found herself frowning with every story they breezed through, nothing made sense, none of the behaviour matched her own encounter even in the slightest- and the few pictures within the book depicted creatures twisted and grotesque, in other words…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This book is useless.”  Hilda groaned, crossing her arms in frustration. “It’s all just the same story over and over again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure Hilda, we’ve not gone over them all yet, maybe one will stand out?” Frida argued, causing the blue haired girl to huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean we can go?” David asked, seeming quite excited at the prospect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think young Frida brings up a valid point, besides- this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the book where I recall reading such a tale you described, Hilda- patience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww.” David groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda frowned, though they had come to Tildy for a reason ( so what if that reason was they didn’t want to tell Kaisa about their foolhardy plan.) And the old witch no doubt knew much more than Hilda could hope to, so with a sigh, she returned to pouring over the various tales they still had to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lucky break ended up being in the last quarter of the massive tome, because of course it was situated in the very back of the book, it seemed a near universal constant with the one thing you are looking for being as far away from where you’re searching as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Werewolf of Ummershafen was an encounter unlike any I have had before, or since.” Hilda read, the introduction giving her a bit of hope, and the subtle inclination of Tildy’s head as she looked at the old witch gave her all the confirmation she needed that this was the right tale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked to Frida and David, the two of them motioning for Hilda to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s find out what this thing is looking for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HIlda dove into the tale with abandon, reading aloud for the benefit of those not currently having the massive tome under their noses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In the small village of Ummershafen, located within the Austrian alps, I encountered a Werewolf unlike any other. I had come from reports of something scaring the local wildlife into erratic behaviour, reports of deer hiding in cow stables and things such as wild pheasants taking refuge in chicken coops had me rushing towards the small town. All evidence pointed towards a Werewolf’s presence. Wishing to prevent any potential bloodshed I grabbed my trusty blunderbus and headed for the village.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this ring a bell?” David asked, jarring Hilda from her reading, she shot the boy a quick glare- causing him to shrink in on himself, before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The peculiarities started from the moment I set foot in the village- after finding myself lodgings I set about asking the townsfolk for any information, and to my wild surprise- and horror, I ended up finding out that this had been happening for at least a month now. Normally after a week or so do the beasts find themselves comfortable enough to start hunting, this was extremely out of character- and thus worrying. Within the day interest in the Werewolf problem had been noticed by a local noble, and I was invited into his mansion at the outskirts of the village. A bounty of my weight in silver was issued should I return with the beast’s pelt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, these people do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Werewolves.” Muttered Frida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we just read about two hundred reasons why.” David shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HIlda just rolled her eyes, Tildy chuckling good naturedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The first week of my search led to nothing but frustration and shame. Thankfully, on the ninth day of my hunt, as I was purchasing a block of cheese from the market, did I overhear possibly my biggest lead yet. A woman had been seen bathing in a nearby stream, one that the townsfolk apparently hadn’t recognised. With this information I set out towards the stream, armed and ready for a confrontation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I ended up finding a small camp size, hidden beneath a row of pine trees, and a small- sickly woman that seemed to have known I was approaching before I’d even seen the light of her small campfire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She admitted, quite readily, to being the Werewolf in question. Though she bore no sign of aggression towards me, my curiosity piqued, I began questioning the woman, not wanting to let such a once in a lifetime opportunity pass me by.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her name was Anna, and she apparently was familiar with the village I had come from, having worked as a maid in the nobleman’s house, having been fired after the man’s wife had found out about their affair, she had fled. Leaving behind a child she had conceived with the man out of wedlock in the hopes of it having a better life here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When questioned about the multiple trips towards the town however, she admitted that she had no clue, only that something dubbed her “inner wolf” had taken over, leaving her without memories of the shifting in question. This phenomenon has another name, though unfortunately at the time of writing this I cannot recall what.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the first time in my career as a Werewolf hunter, I made the decision to not carry out my duty, for my oath was to protect the people, and I found no capacity for malevolence within this small woman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next night, the mansion was on fire- and the nobleman dead. I stormed inside the moment I heard a Werewolf had been sighted, opting to forego any escort in favour of not exposing more innocents to the danger I was looking to face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What I found was a Werewolf, but not the one I had been contracted to hunt down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I found it bounding through a hallway lined on one side by massive windows. It was a small thing, an awkward tangle of limbs and fur that I recognised as a mere pup. Though the nobleman’s body I had found a few rooms prior made clear the fact that even though its stature was minute, the danger it posed was anything but.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never ended up finding out just how much danger it ended up posing. As the very next moment an adult Werewolf, with eyes the same shade as the woman from the day prior, burst into the hallway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The thought of my life ending in that hallway crossed my mind multiple times, though it was not to be it seemed- the larger wolf uninterested in me, but instead in the small pup. Within moments it disappeared, carrying the pup off into the night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From the empty campsite the day after, and the fact a servant boy in the nobleman’s mansion had been deemed “missing” I have surmised the following theory.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This Werewolf was not attacking people, because it had other priorities, mainly a familiar one. From descriptions of the servant boy a resemblance between him and Anna was quickly drawn and thus the conclusion that Lycanthropy is hereditary, an often disputed theory, has a basis in reality now. Unfortunately the sudden transformation after apparently over a decade without a sign of Werewolf blood is still a mystery, and unless I manage to track down these two peculiar specimens, it will remain so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Signed, A. Reindl, Werewolf hunter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pin could have dropped in the room, and it would have sounded deafening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, you know what this means, right?” Frida muttered, looking terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” David replied, scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> Werewolf.” Hilda muttered, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>two.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's chapter 3, if you liked it please leave your thoughts in a comment below- and kudos are always appreciated.</p><p>See you guys on the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sewer scares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hunt for the werewolf continues, featuring the rat king, two VERY unfortunate safety patrol members, and everyone's favourite librarian</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BOOM, honestly surprised I managed to crank out this chapter as quickly as I did, hopefully its up to snuff.</p><p>before you guys head in, be warned there's some stuff later on in the chapter that might trigger those with coulrophobia (or those that have seen the movie IT) just a quick heads up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, what do we do now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David’s statement was the first thing to break the silence following Hilda’s voicing of the newly found double problem at hand. Hilda and Frida shared a look that made it clear they didn’t really have an answer, whilst Tildy- completely unperturbed by the revelation, simply took another sip of her tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>think we should do?” Frida asked, turning towards the arch-Sorceress who simply shrugged, grabbing Cornelius off the floor and depositing the fluffy critter onto her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it would be best if you check in with Kaisa, I think she will know what to do.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She shot the three of them a knowing glance, that same little smile still plastered onto her face. A realization washing over the lot of them at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…</span>
  <em>
    <span> Knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> we were trying to avoid the librarian, didn’t you?” Frida asked, twiddling her thumbs, a surefire sign that she was expecting admonishment at the deception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tildy just chuckled. “Why of course I did, and I must say good thinking, Kaisa would definitely have advised against this plan of yours, however, I do think she would be much more helpful to you than I am right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, you’re like-</span>
  <em>
    <span> the</span>
  </em>
  <span> most powerful sorceress we know? Can’t you use a tracking spell to find it?” Hilda argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The good-natured smile on Tildy’s face turned to an overcast frown almost immediately, like springtime thunder. And Hilda couldn’t help a nervous gulp as the elderly woman stood up from her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I will not hear such a suggestion again.” The harsh tone Tildy spoke in unlike any the trio had heard before, causing the three of them to flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as soon as it had appeared however, did the frown melt off of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, apologies, you couldn’t have known.” The elderly woman muttered, gently smacking herself upside the head. “Apologies for that, it’s just that… Werewolves and Witches share quite the similar history when it comes to our interactions with the regular populace, it’s an oath all witches take never to use spells to track each other down, and using it on a Werewolf- at least in my opinion, is no different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, there’s that plan dashed,” Hilda muttered, sinking back into the couch. Seems like their options were now pretty much limited to “head to the library” and “try to do this without magical assistance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only really one option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I take it you three will be going to the library, then?” Tildy asked, smile just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tad</span>
  </em>
  <span> too bright to feel completely genuine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so.” Hilda admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one final grumble of meek protest, Hilda slid off the couch, motioning for Frida and David to come along as she prepared for what was bound to be a thrashing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and please feel free to take the book with you- I think I might have forgotten to return it a while back,” Tildy said, handing the book over to Hilda who accepted it with a quiet grunt as the not inconsiderable tome was deposited into her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at the very least it’s better than mum finding out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the library had been marked by three things- Frida, Hilda, and David playing hot potato with a book that was way too heavy for any of them to reasonably carry around on their own. The second thing had been speculation regarding the newly doubly complicated Werewolf scenario, and the third one was a way to try and get Kaisa’s help without having to explain the full story to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However the universe just didn’t seem to agree with the idea of Hilda having anything go her way today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d managed to take the grand sum of twelve steps into the library before being cut off by the librarian, wearing an expression that meant nothing good was going to happen in the near future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> the reason why the three of them had originally foregone visiting the Trolberg library in favour of Frida’s teacher… All for naught, apparently. As an </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> angry Kaisa was waiting for them in the main hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda had the sneaking suspicion the librarian’s reaction wasn’t all that unlike what her mums would be- given the circumstances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, returning this book?” David tried, expression sheepish as he presented the massive book to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, David,” Kaisa muttered, shooting him a small grin as she took the book off of him, before fully focusing a glare back on Hilda. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Werewolf, seriously?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You are lucky you didn’t get hurt, but I want an explanation. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how do you even know about that?” Hilda asked, they’d specifically gone to Tildy’s place to avoid the librarian getting involved, and even after Tildy had sent them here, there’s no way she could have….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right, witches.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tildy told you, didn’t she?” Frida asked, giving voice to the exact thing Hilda was about to ask herself, the black and purple-haired witch crossed her arms, responding with a sharp nod as she fixed the three with another quite hard stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like with, telepathy or something?” David asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaisa pulled out a smartphone from… Somewhere? Hilda couldn’t see any pockets. Unless her cape had pockets? Which would be quite neat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She called me, and- fortunately for the three of you, she also said to at least hear the three of you out, so spill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we uh, at least try finding someplace a bit quieter?” Hilda sheepishly tried, motioning to the crowded hall around them, Kaisa looked around, before agreeing with a sigh, motioning for the three children to follow her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someplace a bit quieter” ended up being the library’s secret room- er, secret room nr. 1, which would allow them to discuss the current situation without anyone listening in, Hilda began her tale of the two encounters, listing the odd behavior and the story they’d read in Tildy’s book, the librarian listening with rapt attention, even taking a few notes as the story progressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda did opt to leave out a few details, such as her freakout, that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not go over well. But by the end of it Kaisa’s expression had shifted from stern disapproval into worried intrigue, an improvement- if a slightly concerning one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to say it but, I think you are right.” She said with a sigh, comparing the notes she’d taken of Hilda’s tale with the behaviour in Tildy’s book. “The resemblances are… Worrying, and that’s not the worst part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That stuck David hard in particular, as his terror laden gasp echoed through the secret room. “If the fact that there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> Werewolves currently running around Trolberg isn’t the worst part, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>what is?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do any of you know how Werewolves are born?” Asked the librarian, none of them did. Kaisa sighed, pushing herself up from the wooden desk and moving to grab her ladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Essentially, most Werewolves don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they are Werewolves until their first shift.” Kaisa explained, climbing up the ladder to the near top, eyes peering over the massive array of books</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s a bad thing?” Frida asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad thing, it means we are on a timer. Do any of you know how long it’s been since this Werewolf showed up?” Apparently, at that moment she found the book she’d been looking for, as she slid down the ladder with it in her hand, Hilda stepped forth to look at the book as she deposited it on the desk, Frida and David close behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not certain, but- I think it might have something to do with the Trolls refusing to head back into the woods, so that would be around two weeks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The librarian nodded, grabbing a notebook and scribbling something on it. “Around two weeks, not much to work with but it’s the best we’ve got, the story mentioned about a month, maybe a bit longer- taking into account the fact the Werewolf might have started looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> the night of the trolls, that leaves us with two weeks at most I’d say, which is enough time, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely </span>
  </em>
  <span>so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough time, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Frida piped up, looking at the book the librarian was flicking through. Something akin to recognition sparked in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough time to find this Werewolf, and by extension- the second one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda smiled, that meant Kaisa was on board- and that was a reassuring thought indeed, now they just needed a plan as Hilda’s hadn’t been all that good, from the way Frida was sidled up next to the librarian, exchanging hushed words and pointing to things Hilda couldn’t quite see nor make sense of, it seemed like one was forming at a rapid pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, we’re really doing this, huh?” David said nervously, stepping up next to Hilda as the two watched the witches in the room work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always sit this one out David, nobody will judge you for that.” Hilda tried, and David seemed to consider it for a few moments, before shaking his head no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s be honest, I’d just get tangled up in this mess anyways, this way at least I know what’s happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda chuckled, bumping David’s arm with her elbow. “You’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hildy, David, would you mind coming over here- I think we might have a plan.” Kaisa called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already? The two of you work fast.” The blue-haired girl muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the previously empty piece of paper a whole load of stuff was now scribbled, some things crossed through, others circled and different ones still underlined, a few words stood out to Hilda- things like Wolfsbane, silver, and what looked like a few Christian symbols.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, listen.” Frida began. “Next week at around this time there’s a full moon, we won’t be getting a better shot at tracking this Werewolf down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Track down the monster, solid idea.” David muttered, unenthusiastic as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all, the full moon is when a Werewolf’s “inner wolf”, its animal side, is strongest, meaning when it’ll be most likely to fall into any traps we lay. We just need to figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> to trap it.” Kaisa pulled out a map of Trolberg, and Hilda’s eyes immediately fell on one particular spot, one she and Twig had frequently run around when Frida and David weren’t available to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about here?” She said, pointing to a patch of open ground a few hundred meters from the city gate, near where the river Björg passed through the wall, it ran perpendicular to the massive stone structure for about a hundred yards before bending off into the city proper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why there?” Frida asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s away from Trolberg, meaning it can’t scurry off onto the rooftops, and it’ll be trapped between the river and the city wall.” Hilda reasoned, pointing to the two natural barriers in question,  Kaisa nodded, marking the spot with a little red X.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, won’t there be Trolls there?” David asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda waved him off. “It’ll be fine, I can talk to them- remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda forgot.” David admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is good- still, the question remains, how do we lure it to this position?” Frida asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaisa flipped a page of the book she’d pulled from the shelf earlier, tapping one of the spells written on the old parchment. “Here’s something that might help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda leaned over, a smile growing as she read the passage the librarian was referring to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Werewolf may be lured during the night of the full moon by virtue of a potion, brewed from the berries of the Mountain Ash, where the lumber of this tree is usually used to build cages to hold the beast, the odor of the tart berries being boiled has been shown to attract them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna have to be a big pot.” David muttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll handle that, now what to do when we find it?” The librarian said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it says here there are a few ways we could go about it.” Frida chimed in, flipping through a few more pages and landing on one that contained what they needed. “Hitting it on the forehead with a knife apparently might cause it to shift back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or it might just make it angry.” David muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s shelf that idea for a bit- ooh, this one might be useful. Calling out a Werewolf’s full name three times will cause it to revert to its human form, that seems like the best option we have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> this Werewolf’s full name, otherwise this would be a lot easier.” Hilda countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they knew who the Werewolf is, they could just look him up in a phone book or something, that would be so much easier, and they had no way of finding out just who it was, Hilda reckoned that was something the wolf in question would keep secret…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda’s breath hitched as her head snapped up to Frida and David, the two looked at her confusedly for a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” Hilda muttered, nudging Kaisa aside and grabbing the map of Trolberg and a pencil from off the desk, going about circling places where she’d recalled meeting it before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Frida asked, looking over Hilda’s shoulder as the girl circled cross-sections and piers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rat king, if anyone knows it’s bound to be them.” Hilda answered, finishing circling the last few sighing locations she recalled. “I remembered where the rat king was usually sighted, so I circled them, we have a week to try and find them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she turned to the others in the room, however, she frowned, Kaisa and Frida had taken a few steps back, David behind the two of them- and they were all looking at something… Behind her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think finding him is necessary.” David muttered, and Hilda spun around, coming face to face with the towering amalgam of bound together rats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just the rat king I was looking for- we need your help-” Hilda began, but was cut off as the mass of rats slithered up next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fortuitous coincidence then, we seek the same thing.” Came a thousand voices, drawing a frown from the blue-haired girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you even get in here?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There is a hole behind the bookshelf in the corner, it leads to the sewer, now can I assume that you are willing to help me?” The rat king responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want another one of those cod sandwiches, right? Because I’m pretty sure those have been seized by a toxic waste disposal company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thankfully,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hilda wasn’t keen on dumpster diving for those horrid things again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three dozen heads shook in a uniform “no”, the bundle of rats once again shifting itself to bend down to eye level with Hilda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alas, no- though it is a shame such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicacy</span>
  </em>
  <span> was discontinued, we are in peril, and you might be able to help us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell us, or? Because right now we’re busy with a Werewolf situation.” Hilda asked, already growing tired of the rat king’s long-winded way of speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> we have come here- you seek the Werewolf’s name, do you not? We will trade it for your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly, would our “help” entail?” Frida piped up, taking a step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mass of rats swung toward her, and Hilda noticed her friend fighting back the urge to flinch away from the rat king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Safety patrol is combing the sewers, they think the werewolf is using them to move through the city, we have been avoiding them- but they are closing in on our nest, and if they find it we fear we will be forced out of Trolberg entirely” Said the mass of rats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaisa took that as the moment to take a step forward, though the librarian did flinch back a tiny bit when the hundreds of beady red eyes fixed themselves on her. “And how would we be able to help you with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chase Safety Patrol from the sewers, or make it so they do not look down there anymore, and we will grant you the Werewolf’s name, we’ll even throw in an extra secret- to sweeten the deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary.” Hilda answered, cutting off Kaisa’s reply. “We’ll try to figure something out, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frida and David looked more than a little hesitant, The rat king on the other hand seemed to be literally vibrating with excitement.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“YES!, Yes, excellent, you have our thanks- we shall be waiting.” With that, the teeming mass of rats slithered off behind a bookcase, much to Kaisa’s horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sealing that hole first chance I get.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda turned back to her friends, a proud smile on her face. “Well then, guess that solves that problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frida didn’t seem to share her optimistic outlook on their current situation, crossing her arms and shooting the blue-haired girl an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a plan to deal with Safety Patrol, or are you planning on running in without one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s Trolberg Safety Patrol, they’re not exactly the bravest bunch. A few spells and some scary noises and they’re bound to go running for the hills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I might have a plan.” Called out the librarian, a grin on her face that seemed a bit too manically excited to be from the Kaisa they all knew and loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s better than what Hilda’s got- so let's hear it.” Frida said, ignoring Hilda’s indignant “hey” from behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaisa turned back to the desk, grabbing another blank sheet of paper and scribbling down some things that they couldn’t quite make out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she turned back to them, the piece of paper became apparent as a shopping list of sorts, Frida took the list, reading it over as Hilda and David stepped in line on either side of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this for?” David asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaisa fished out a wallet from... Somewhere again, Hilda was growing ever confident in her theory of the cape pockets and handed David some money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buy this stuff for me, and we’ll make sure Safety Patrol never takes another step in the </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sewers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda chose not to comment on the slightly-too-wide smile that pulled itself across the librarian’s face once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how Hilda, David, and Frida found themselves in the local supermarket with a shopping list and a bag full of various things that honestly perplexed them, and they weren’t the only ones- Hilda had caught an old man looking at them in growing worry every time a new item was deposited within the basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David was currently clambering up one of the shelves in order to get to one of those super soakers, Frida was rattling off the things they still needed to get however, thankfully they seemed to have acquired most of the items already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As of now their quarry consisted of red food colouring, latex gloves, red balloons, corn syrup, glue, a small paint kit, orange cotton, a few dollar store walkie talkies, one of those talking baby dolls, and an ABBA CD.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda honestly wasn’t sure what confused her more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It was the ABBA CD, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ABBA CD.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When David made his way down with a paintbrush they needed, only nearly falling twice- that left only three more items. Though honestly, Hilda was beginning to question her ranking of the CD as the weirdest item on the list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we supposed to do with eyeball shaped candies, nail polish, and a skeleton spider, do spiders even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> skeletons?” Hilda asked, looking at the final items they had to acquire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t, they’re arthropods remember? Like centipedes and scorpions, none of them have bones.” Frida corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, now Hilda remembered, biology class, definitely one of the more interesting classes in her opinion. At the very least better than maths, though honestly, Hilda wouldn’t rank getting chased through the forest by a troll much lower than maths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They all just look creepy to me, too many legs.” David muttered, laying the cheap Halloween decoration in the basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda chuckled at that, leaning into Frida to whisper in her ear. “Nobody tell him about Millipedes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frida laughed. “Definitely not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later after paying for all the stuff on Kaisa’s list they made their way back to the library, eager to get back and see what kind of prank they were gonna pull with these things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good guys, seems like everything’s there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaisa seemed impressed with their quickness, as she began pulling out all the materials the kids had gathered, depositing it on the wooden desk, Hilda bit back a laugh as the librarian quickly hid the CD underneath a stack of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that’s what that was for.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That mystery now solved, the three turned to look at the various implements scattered onto the table, Hilda’s confusion mounting as Kaisa tore open the bag of candy, popping one of the faux eyeballs in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just send us on a snack run?” Kaisa rolled her eyes at the suggestion, offering the bag to the three of them, David and Frida took one whilst the blue-haired girl herself abstained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, though these </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> taste good.” Kaisa answered, she plucked one of the candies from the bag, snatching the bottle of nail polish from the desk as well. “Have you ever done Halloween decorating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frida and David nodded, where Hilda just shook her head. In their cabin in the woods, they’d never celebrated it, and it had felt odd to start celebrating it when they moved to Trolberg, so Hilda and her mum just… Never bothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaisa nodded, unscrewing the bottle of clear nail polish and brushing the liquid within over the eyeball, covering the entire thing in a glossy sheen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Using clear nail polish like this makes it look like an actual eye- though please don’t eat them after doing so, you’ll get sick..” Kaisa explained, laying the first lacquered candy on a piece of paper she’d laid out beforehand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David, Hilda- mind grabbing the food colouring and corn syrup. You can use this.” She handed the two of them a plastic lunchbox and a spoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David immediately went to work, apparently having done this before- Hilda sat and watched as he poured the clear syrup into the bowl, the sticky liquid forming a nice even bottom. Hilda was momentarily confused when David grabbed the food colouring, realization hit her as he added two red drops to the syrup, before stirring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fake blood.” She muttered, watching as the syrup began taking a deep red hue in fascination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could probably use one or two more drops, wanna add ‘em, Hilda?” David handed her the bottle, and she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get it in your clothes, it’ll never wash out.” He added, and Hilda kept the bottle at arm’s length after that. She was wearing her favourite clothes and was not planning to ruin them any time soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough the syrup began taking a colour nearly identical to that of blood, once that was done Kaisa handed them a lid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’s the next part of the plan?” Hilda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaisa grabbed the rest of the stuff, meaning the fake Halloween spider, the orange cotton, the glue, the weird baby doll, some of the paint, and one of the walkie talkies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically everything is done except this last part- which I’ll need Frida for, the two of you head to the harbor, take the gloves, the blood, and the eyeballs. I’ve written down where Safety Patrol will be heading into the sewers from and what you guys need to do. Alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them questioned how she knew when and where Safety Patrol was going to be entering the sewers, there were just some things the librarian knew. It was best not to question it, so the two of them set off towards the docks, to lay the foundation of their plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Hilda and Frida left the secret room Kaisa unceremoniously decapitated the baby doll, causing the witch in training to shoot the librarian a wide-eyed look full of concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly are you planning?” Asked Frida, watching in somewhat horrified fascination as Kaisa grabbed the paint kit, dabbing her brush in the red paint and beginning to draw a few markings on the plastic face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I remember a movie I watched a while back, had something to do with a scary clown and a sewer. Thought this would be a good way to scare Safety Patrol out of the sewer permanently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frida nodded, then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to have put a lot of thought into this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kaisa paused, rubbing at the back of her neck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sigh at the end of that response that had Frida’s mind wondering just what it might be, curiosity nearly got the best of her, but she refrained from asking. After a few moments, however, Kaisa turned to her, a genuine-looking smile plastered on her face. “When I was still Tildy’s student, there used to be this tradition where witches in training pulled magical pranks on each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frida’s brows lifted at that, this was something she’d not heard about, and now that she did. She wanted to know more.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What kind of pranks?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, they varied. Some were harmless, like enchanting books into another language or releasing a few pixies in their house- others were less so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How bad did they get?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the worst one I know of made three witches swear off witchcraft for good, you know the committee of three, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Frida nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well the three witches in question, were their predecessors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frida blanched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They must have dealt with the wrong witch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaisa chuckled. “Indeed they did, anyways- nobody tried anything with me, which was well, nice. Not having to worry about someone turning my hair into daffodils or something, on the other hand, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to y’know, participate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Frida muttered, feeling sympathy for the librarian still working away at the puppet’s head with a paintbrush. “Why did they all leave you alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think the witch was that pranked the previous committee?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yeah Frida should have really expected that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tildy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaisa nodded. “Tildy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were they afraid of her taking revenge if they pranked you or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaisa laughed, the sound filling the small room wonderfully, she shot Frida a cheeky look before grabbing the spider and the glue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say magic wasn’t all she taught me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hilda, isn’t this where we first met the rat king?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so, David,” Hilda replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dilapidated tunnels really hadn't changed all that much since last they were here, the concrete still damp and wet and that same nasty stench still hung around the place. The only difference being the safety patrol tape they’d brushed past on the way here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the plan now?” David asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Hilda said, looking at the instructions Kaisa had given them. “Apparently they’ve only come as far as the main basin where we first met the rat king, from there we should be able to get to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the main basin, Hilda could make out the end of the tunnel they were currently moving down, thankfully this time they were actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>walking</span>
  </em>
  <span> down it instead of being flushed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they entered Hilda found it remarkably similar to the last time they were here, sure the piles of sewage might be a bit different, but that was really all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got the fake blood, right?” Hilda asked, turning to David- he showed her the still sealed container of dyed corn syrup, Hilda took out her own bag of lacquered eyeballs and a few latex gloves, she handed one pair to David and put the other on herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, do you want to do the eyeballs or the blood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll uh, I’ll do the eyeballs, have fun getting syrup all over your hands.” David smirked, taking the bag of shiny candy off of her. Hilda shrugged, opening the lid and sticking her gloved hand in the fake blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way David, stick ‘em in the sewage, it’ll be easier to keep the act up if people don’t go picking them up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the way David groaned Hilda gathered he hadn’t thought of that. Well, she wouldn’t really mind either way, Slapping a fake blood-covered hand onto a drainage pipe, Kaisa’s instructions had only been to “dribble it around realistically” and Hilda really didn’t know what that meant, besides the whole bloody handprint stuff seemed a bit scarier in her opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About ten minutes, and a whole load of confusingly winding tunnels later, Hilda had worked her way through most of the container, splattered all around the sewer system in the form of droplets flicked onto the walls, small pools dribbled onto the floor, and about four dozen handprints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hildy, we’re here!” Came Kaisa’s voice echoing through the tunnels, startling Hilda as she worked on her latest piece of art, written on the wall of the tunnel, in massive red letters still dripping with what Hilda admitted was a really close- if an exceedingly sweet approximation of blood, was the word “RUN” scrawled in possibly the most uneven handwriting Hilda could manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That done, she made her way back to the main basin, spotting a few of David’s contributions on the way there, scattered within random piles of rotting leaves and dirt. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once she re-entered the basin itself, she found David, along with Frida and Kaisa, blowing air into a balloon, already a dozen of the red ones were lying on the floor around them. Hilda hopped down from her tunnel, clambering into the basin itself to see if they needed any help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about?” Asked Hilda, accepting a few non-inflated balloons from Frida and set about filling them with air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost done, just a few more.” Kaisa answered, tying a knot into a balloon before wrapping a piece of string around it, Hilda only now noticed every one of the already filled balloons sharing a similar piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the strings, don’t you normally need helium balloons if you want them to, y’know? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Float</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Normally, yes.” Kaisa said, and Hilda once again remembered that she was in the presence of two witches, as Frida stood up, grabbing what to Hilda’s eyes looked like a pine needle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frida closed her eyes for a few moments, brow knitted in concentration, and when she opened them again there was no iris, nor anything besides a faintly glowing light shining from them as she recanted a spell Hilda couldn’t quite understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effect, on the other hand, was quite easy to see, one by one the balloons slowly lifted themselves off the floor, floating up out of the water reservoir and into any of the dozen pipes leading into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> David asked in awe as Frida’s eyes returned to their normal colour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Animation spell, still getting the hang of it.” Frida replied, rubbing the back of her head nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand came to rest on the witch in training’s head, and all eyes turned to Kaisa, who looked down on Frida with a fond smile. “I’d say that was a very well executed spell, well done Frida.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Kaisa took a step to the side, revealing something Hilda hadn’t seen before- she really wished she’d had the option of un-seeing it, in all honesty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you seriously… On the fake spider?” Frida and Kaisa nodded, shooting the abomination they had created equally disturbed looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we went overboard?” Kaisa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frida just bumped her on the arm. “You wanted a prank, now let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaisa smiled, grabbing her wand. “I think I can handle an animation spell just this once, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick incantation later, it skittered off, much to the horror of everyone involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” David muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody disagreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they made way to move out of the tunnels, however, the sounds of talking echoed through the prior silent tunnels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safety Patrol, they all realized in unison- looking to each other for a way out. Hilda spotted it first, what seemed like a maintenance ladder leading up to a manhole cover. The blue-haired girl led the way as they all rushed up to it, Kaisa first as she was the only one able to lift the cover, leading into a thankfully abandoned section of street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Based on the proximity of the voices Hilda heard as she clambered out, the last one to make it before the cover was slid back in place, they probably wouldn’t have had ten seconds to spare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Frida said, taking off, Kaisa hot on her heels.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Hilda called out, as she and David moved to catch up with the duo of running witches</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna see just how well this prank works out.” Frida called back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the witches came to a halt, crouching in a bush which Hilda noticed had a view of the sewer entrance they’d originally used. Frida pulled one of those cheap walkie talkies from her hoodie, handing it to Kaisa, who pressed two fingers to her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What’s she doing?” Hilda asked, leaning in to whisper the question in Frida’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Voice modulation spell, heads up this might get a little freaky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda nodded, David as well, both bracing themselves for what was to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, this stuff smells, I mean seriously what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?” Kristoff groaned, pinching his nose shut. The air around them was thick with the odor of rotting leaf litter among… Other things that Kristoff was trying not to think about, the raven-haired man much preferring to keep his mind focused elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His current partner seemed less than impressed by his (rightful) complaining, the graying man pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sewer</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kristoff, why did you sign up for this if all you’re gonna do is complain about the smell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff frowned, taking a big step over a pile of… Something, before shooting the senior officer a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sign up</span>
  </em>
  <span> for anything Lucas, not like you. I’m here because Ahlberg hates me. I mean seriously you forget to tie your shoelaces </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> time and the man seems to hold a grudge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grunt of what Kristoff interpreted as amusement was all the response he was bound to get, Lucas preferring to keep discussions of that nature well outside his business, luckily for Kristoff- that also meant Lucas was one of the few people who he trusted to not rat him out to Ahlberg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how he is Kristoff, can’t really say anything else on the matter.” The senior officer replied, hopping down out of the tunnel they were traveling down. Kristoff followed him soon thereafter, finding himself standing in a gigantic reservoir, a massive rectangular basin taking up most of the underground space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand why Gerda hasn’t taken over yet, I’m pretty sure she’s actually, y’know? Competent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it up with the city council.” Lucas muttered, unhooking a flashlight from his belt and shining down the various tunnels. “Now are you gonna keep complaining, or are you going to help me do our jobs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man rolled his eyes, lighting his own flashlight and following his colleague’s footsteps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, about this Werewolf, what exactly are we looking for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Claw marks, fur, other signs, Ahlberg thinks it’s using the sewer to travel through the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff nodded, that did make a decent amount of sense, patrols hadn’t caught anything when combing the streets, the sewers were a reasonable second guess, though Kristoff would rather not have been the person combing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take this drainage pipe, you take that one.” Lucas muttered, hauling himself into one of the pipes and pointing to the one next to it, Kristoff nodded, dragging himself into his assigned tunnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first fifty meters or something he saw nothing out of the ordinary, the closest thing to occupied the tunnels got, was when a few rats scurried away from the shine of the flashlight he was holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he came around the bend of the tunnel, he stepped in something- normally he would’ve ignored it in favour of trying to keep his lunch down, but something about how it clung to him, nearly sticking his boot to the concrete, it made him shine his light down at what it might have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blanched as he realized just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was standing in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas, LUCAS GET OVER HERE!” He roared out, backpedaling down the tunnel, the unsteady footing and sludge the only things preventing him from breaking out into a dead sprint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KRISTOFF, WHAT IS IT?” Came the gruff voice of the other man down the hallway, the two men nearly colliding as the former bolted down the dim tunnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B- BLOOD, down the tunnel, a whole puddle of it.” Kristoff muttered, near manic as he pointed down to where he’d found it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood, are you certain?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kristoff frantically nodded, and with a sigh Lucas pushed past him, moving back down the tunnel where he’d just come from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s go check it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff blanched. “Are you certain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas paused, shooting the younger man a tired look over his shoulder. “Yes I’m certain, now come on- the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t fault Lucas’ logic, and with a few deep breaths to try (and fail) to calm his raging nerves, he followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hundred meters they stumbled upon it again, Lucas frowning as he crouched down, shining down on the stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that does look like blood, wanna take a sample for the lab?” Lucas asked. Kristoff was about to respond when something caught this eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lucas, something’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look to your right.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The older man grunted, shining his flashlight on the tunnel wall on the right of him, the sight that greeted him had ice pool up in his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, contrasted horrifically against the grey concrete, was a single red handprint, a child’s handprint based on the size of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lucas couldn’t help but gulp, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> was wrong here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up, giving the other man a worried look, before shining his torch back down the tunnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he said the words, something echoed throughout the tunnel, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, one that seemed to set the air ablaze with its manic vibrations, rooting the two men to their spot as the sound drew ever closer, before- as quickly as it had begun, it faded out into silence once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re getting out of here.” Kristoff muttered, turning back around, the moment his flashlight illuminated the tunnel he paused, however, causing Lucas to bump into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That balloon wasn’t there before, was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>based on the sharp intake of breath a few moments later, the crimson balloon slowly floating down the tunnel towards them </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t been there before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s head the other way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, further down the tunnel?” Kristoff griped, whirling around to where the older man was already moving away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to stick around where the creepy laughter and the balloons are, be my guest- I’m not interested in dying three years before I retire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan and a final look to confirm that indeed the balloon </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming closer, Kristoff followed along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What followed next would definitely constitute the five worst minutes of Kristoff’s entire life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The further down the tunnel they moved, the more frequent the handprints became, joined by more and more of the red balloons, cutting off most of the tunnels, what looked like eyeballs sporadically littered the floor, nearly causing his nausea to escalate to the point of vomiting, only the fear keeping the urge at bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t even the worst thing, the laughter had returned twice more, followed by a chittering of feet against the concrete that Kristoff was desperately trying to convince himself was simply an overly large rat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everywhere they went, rivulets of blood, handprints, and grotesque eyes followed like the things were following them. The chittering drawing ever closer, and closer still, to the point where Kristoff was certain as he whirled around that he caught flashes of white legs disappearing behind intersections in the sewage system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back around, and ran straight into Lucas’ back, the man didn’t even react, looking open-mouthed at something… Scribbled…. On… The wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RUN</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>that’s what it read, the letters nearly as tall as they were, written in blood, based on the way rivulets of the crimson liquid were still dribbling down the tunnel, it was fresh too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D- do you think the Werewolf did this?” Kristoff asked, Lucas remained unresponsive, gawking at the mural as he paled more and more by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something else responded, however- and it made him wish he’d kept his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>NOPE, NO DOGGIES HERE, JUST LIL OL’ ME.</b>
  <span>” A voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>screeched</span>
  </em>
  <span> through the silence, startling both men from their horror-filled reverie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice, nasal and pitched into a painful tenor sent shivers of horror he hadn’t thought possible down his spine, breath growing shallower as his eyes narrowed into pinpricks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” He roared back, trying- and failing to keep the terror out of his voice, all that he got in response was a cackle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something clasped around his shoulder, and if it hadn’t been for the voice ringing out thereafter, he would probably have whirled around and punched the older man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s a “who”, come on, let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff had never agreed with a suggestion quicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two picked up speed, falling into a jog as they navigated through the underground maze, Kristoff kept hearing the chittering behind them, keeping pace with them from what it sounded like, but at the very least it wasn’t gaining on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>COME ON, STAY A WHILE, IT GETS SO BORING HERE.</b>
  <span>” Screeched the voice again, distorted in a horrific way that made it sound like the thing was toying with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It probably was, but Kristoff refused to allow his mind to focus on that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I recognize this place- it’s on the maps.” Lucas called out as they came to an intersection. “If we go right here, we should be able to rejoin the main basin quickly enough, come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it all of ten feet before a red balloon floated into view in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff’s eyes widened as he heard the chittering grow closer and closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You weren’t planning on leaving before saying goodbye, were you? That’s just rude.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>knees trembling, Kristoff turned around, the voice sounded like it was right around the corner, he shone a light, catching nothing but a glint of orange that ducked back around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to go home, please.” He said, trying to keep himself from bursting into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>C’mon boyo, it's great here, everyone agrees, they </b>
  <b>
    <em>never</em>
  </b>
  <b> leave after all</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff’s mind made the unfortunate connection that the others likely referred to the people that blood and those eyeballs had belonged to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W- what do you want from us, what’s with the balloons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>C’mon chum, I want ya to stay, been clear about that haven’t I? As for the balloons, they’re my pals, only ones that really “get” me, y’know? After all…</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kristoff froze as a single spindly leg made its way around the corner, followed by another, and another, and another, until the final being stood before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The body of a spider, eight legs curling up in a way that was like they were clamping down around Kristoff’s heart, but that was far from the worst part, what looked like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child’s head</span>
  </em>
  <span> sat atop the thing’s main body, bony white except for a few splashes of red, notably on the thing’s nose, and two lines crossing the eyes before joining the red around the thing’s lips. Kristoff turned away from the eyes, glowing a malignant blue. Forcing himself to focus on the stringy orange hair that covered the back half of its head, it looked like some sort of sick clown-spider hybrid, and he found himself unable to do anything but stare at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He faintly heard Lucas freeze behind him, eyes no doubt focussed on the abomination as well, it was a stare-off that felt more like some kind of sick curse had been placed on them, bodies unable to obey the simplest of commands, such as “run” or “fight” and instead forcing them into a horrified stupor as they waited for what felt like the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>We all float down here.</b>
  <span>” The thing’s tinny voice rang out, finishing the sentence it had begun a few moments ago, though they felt like an eternity now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, it moved, with no prior sign of buildup nor momentum its eight legs bolted towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, the spell had been broken, and the two men ran, brushing past the red balloon as they sprinted the hardest they’d ever had in their entire lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the two safety patrol members bolted from the sewer grate, Kaisa collapsed into a fit of laughter, dropping the walkie talkie as tears sprung up in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other three people currently hiding behind the same bush collectively scooted a bit further away, David leaning into Frida and Hilda, giving the librarian a concerned look as he whispered at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s all agree never to make her angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls nodded in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Kaisa’s laughter had dissolved into a few tired chuckles, wiping away a tear she turned back to the three with quite possibly the biggest smile they’d ever seen plastered on the black-and-purple haired woman’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to do that, thank you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda suspected if she’d been inclined to, Kaisa would have swooped the three of them up into a hug, then again the librarian had never been a hugger so eh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the very least the sight of her so happy was a pleasant one, nearly fully driving away the disturbed feeling from earlier, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed completely unbothered, so that was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that worked?” Frida asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worked?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scared </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go back into those sewers, and I knew what was happening.” David shrieked, drawing a few giggles from the others present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do think that worked, yes, It’ll be a long time before any member of Safety Patrol steps back into those sewers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it is fortunate I came to seek you out.” Called out a thousand voices of the rat king at once, startling all present as it slithered out from behind a house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda stood up, walking up to the towering mass of writhing rats and putting her hands upon her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve kept our end of the deal, now tell us who the Werewolf is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, a promise is a promise.” The rat king muttered, lowering itself down to Hilda’s level to whisper the name in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Frida, David, and Kaisa, the first sign that something was wrong probably was the stiffening of Hilda’s posture, going completely rigid within moments, not even responding as the rat king slithered back off into the sewer from whence it had come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frida placed a hand on her best friend’s shoulder, gently trying to shake some response out of the blue-haired girl, David reciprocating the movement on her other shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hilda just kept staring blankly ahead of her, mouth slightly agape and face an unnatural shade of white. Kaisa was beginning to grow worried, kneeling down in front of the girl and gently cupping her head between the woman’s hands, trying to probe for some sort of spell or enchantment cast on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Frida asked, uncharacteristic terror, seeping into the witch in training’s voice, a sure sign this was not good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, I don’t know.” Kaisa admitted. “It’s not a spell or something like that, she’s just… Whatever the rat king told her, she’s in shock.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hilda’s unfocused eyes closed once, and when they opened again panic seemed to tangle its way into her frame, shoulders heaving slightly as she looked at the three of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know the Werewolf’s name, I know it.” She muttered, sounding breathless and tired at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, who is it?” Asked David, giving voice to the question before the other two women could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda gulped, fixing the brown-haired boy a look, before sighing, eyes casting towards the ground as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she looked back up again, she looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Werewolf’s name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gerald Dahlman</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The name had the three of them looking at each other in confusion, especially the vitriol laced into every syllable of the name, it was uncharacteristic, the venom Hilda’s voice had taken on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is this Gerald, Hildy?” Kaisa asked, breaking the minute silence that had stretched out uncomfortably following Hilda’s statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda looked up at Kaisa, and beyond the fury evident in those eyes, Kaisa spotted uncertainty, fear, and a dozen other emotions she couldn’t quite place at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda answered after a beat, and everything suddenly made sense, whilst at the same time asking so many more questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my</span>
  <em>
    <span> father</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave your thoughts down below! I always love hearing them, and don't forget to leave Kudos if you enjoyed it, they are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Full moon mayhem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 5 is DONE. And if y'all thought last chapter was wild? Well buckle up and prepare for a wild ride.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Surprising, how quickly a day can just… flip itself around.</p><p> </p><p>How the sunshine and the chirping birds fade into white noise, how the clouds darken without a second’s worth of a warning, how a pleasant breeze flows into a biting chill and the flowers seem to wilt in full bloom.</p><p> </p><p>Today had been pretty great, emphasis on <em> been. </em></p><p> </p><p>Visiting Tildy had been nice, the elderly woman was always really pleasant, and the fact that she was Frida’s teacher and likely the most powerful witch in all of Trolberg was always an added bonus, they’d gotten well on their way towards solving the mystery of the Werewolf.</p><p> </p><p>After that the shenanigans with the librarian had been even more fun, playing a prank on Safety Patrol definitely constituted the highlight of Hilda’s day.</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, all in all, the day had been going pretty well, they’d had an idea on what the Werewolf was doing in Trolberg, a way to make sure Ahlberg didn't get his hands on whoever it might have been, and a way to execute said plan.</p><p> </p><p>And then the rat king had said that name, and suddenly all that wasn’t enough to stop today from becoming one Hilda would remember as one of the most frustrating days in her life.</p><p> </p><p>And everything turned to static.</p><p> </p><p>Once Hilda could think of anything besides the information given, and saw the concerned glances her friends were giving her, she crumbled. Spilling the rat king’s information.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my father.”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow saying it made it feel, just that much more real, and that was probably the last thing Hilda wanted at that moment. because acknowledging it led itself to a whole different set of thoughts that she either didn’t <em> know </em> the answer to or didn’t <em> want </em> to know the answer to.</p><p> </p><p>Kaisa had suggested she head home, probably picking up on the blue-haired girl’s mental distress a bit quicker than David and Frida had. Hilda was eternally grateful for that, because in her best friends’ expressions she’d spotted a thousand questions ready to be asked.</p><p> </p><p>And<em> frankly </em>? She really wasn’t up for answering any of them.</p><p> </p><p>The walk back to her mum’s apartment was only about half an hour from the docks at a brisk pace, yet every step felt like it dragged on eternally, leaving her with seemingly ample time to mull over the revelation.</p><p> </p><p>What did this mean? After all these years? Why the hell had he sought her mum and her… no, that couldn’t be, could it?</p><p> </p><p>Hilda shook her head, scoffing at the thought,<em> her </em>? A Werewolf? If she hadn’t been in such a dour mood, she probably would burst out laughing at the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>She dug the silver bell out from beneath her top, looking at its dull sheen in the light of the late noon sun, brushing her thumb over the cool metal she wondered just what the reason was behind this sudden appearance.</p><p> </p><p>As she crosses the street opposite her and her mum’s little home, Hilda finds herself surprised by an emotion she would've have expected. Anger.</p><p> </p><p>It’s strange, she supposes, to be angry at someone you don’t even know. What is there even to be angry about? Anger is usually reserved for stupid mistakes, or when someone’s being mean or hurtful.</p><p> </p><p>She supposes anger can be directed at someone who apparently didn’t even care enough to reply informing them of the knowledge they were going to be a father, only to return twelve years later with some sort of unknown motive.</p><p> </p><p>As angry as she might be, however, that is <em> nothing </em> compared to what she feels the second she opens the door and her mum’s smiling face greets her.</p><p> </p><p>After all, anger might burn hot, but <em> fear? </em> Well imagine the prospect of telling your mum, who single-handedly raised you and worries constantly (not without reason). That your father’s a Werewolf that knows where you live. Yeah...</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Hilda- you’re home early, we’re ordering something out tonight, was thinking in an hour, how was today?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, you know, scarred a few Safety Patrol officers for life, found out my father- who I don't even know what he looks like, is in town. Oh and he’s the Werewolf that’s been outside our window two nights in a row now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She briefly contemplates throwing all of that out into the open but reckons sending her mom into a panic attack probably isn’t the best option available right now.</p><p> </p><p>“It was… Fine.” She lies through her teeth, and thankfully Johanna is too busy chopping some vegetables to pay attention to her daughter’s very guilty expression.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda also knows that her mum will know something’s up the second she turns around, and right now she doesn’t think she can lie convincingly enough to put her at ease. Which means she’d press for answers, and Hilda knows that she’s one wrong word away from crumbling and telling her everything.</p><p> </p><p>So, she chooses option B.</p><p> </p><p>“I-uh, I’ve got some homework to do, see you at dinner.” She says, trying (and failing, miserably) to keep the hint of panic out of her voice. She’s already halfway up the stairs before her mum can reply.</p><p> </p><p>She faintly hears her mum call something back to her, but not at a volume she can understand over the sound of slamming her door shut. She leans against it, groaning in frustration and pinching the bridge of her nose as she tries to think of what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flit around her room, trying to find something to take her mind off the thoughts swirling through her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She spots a piece of paper, lying on her little wooden desk, and opts to do some school work instead, there were a few math questions she still hadn’t completed that were due the next day, might as well.</p><p> </p><p>Maths, as a concept, might be one of the single most <em> useless </em> things mankind has ever come up with, in Hilda’s opinion. Only partly due to the fact it’s one of her weakest subjects, the other part definitely coming from the fact the teacher seems to find the subject about as enjoyable as she does- and tends to only give the most basic of lectures.</p><p> </p><p>Despite all that, it’s an improvement over the whole “Werewolf” fiasco, and she finds herself solving the dozen or so questions she hadn’t completed before within a little over twenty minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Which is all well and good, for the fiver or so minutes afterward before her mind drifts back off to well… <em> that. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What am I gonna do…” She groans, burying her head in her hands in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t just… <em> tell </em> her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Can she?</p><p> </p><p>Hilda scoffs. “Yeah, great idea Hilda, just walk up to her and go “hey mum, y’know my father? Yeah, the one that bailed on you and who I don’t even know what he looks like. Apparently, he’s in town. Oh yeah, and he’s the <em> WEREWOLF! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>The sound of her mum’s footsteps thudding up the stairs brings with it the realization that she might have been a little too loud, even still Hilda can’t help but jump slightly the moment the door to her room opens.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, did you say something?” Her mum asks, peeking her head through the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda shoots her a sheepish look, rubbing the back of her head. <em> Should she risk trying to pass it off as something else? </em> </p><p> </p><p>She really doesn’t have a good alternative, she finds- looking at her mum’s confused face.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, finally completed my maths homework, it was a pain so I got a little excited.” Hilda tries, and her mum actually <em> smiles. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s good. I know it might not be the most fun subject, but it’ll come in handy later. Trust me on that.” Her mum says, and Hilda can’t help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>Which then immediately turns into a stare of abject horror as her mum pushes the door open, stepping into the room fully.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- what are you doing?” Hilda asks before her eyes are drawn to the small bustle of purple flowers tied with a small piece of cord in her mother’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Wolfsbane.” Johanna supplies, holding up the bundle </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah, so that’s what it was. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hilda watches as her mum walks over to her bed, pushing open the double windows before taking out a hammer Hilda hadn’t previously noticed from her belt.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Safety Patrol’s been planting Wolfsbane all over the city. I grabbed some because I’d imagine our furry intruder would be less inclined to show up again with this hanging above the door.” Johanna supplies, before grabbing a nail and hammering the small bustle of toxic flowers onto the outside of the window frame.</p><p> </p><p>“That should do it.” Her mother says, closing the two windows once more, “I’d like to see that Werewolf get past that twig.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s meant as a joke- Hilda <em> knows </em>it’s meant as a joke, but her subconscious seems to disagree, she stiffens in her chair, breath hitching softly, yet that small noise echoes horribly throughout the small room.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda hears her mum’s movements stop momentarily, the sound of blankets shifting and the mattress compressing ceasing for a few moments- they feel like an eternity though.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe she didn’t notice? </em> Hilda reasons in that time, after all her mum hadn’t heard her shouting about her da-, the we-, the whole situation, so maybe she?</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crud. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, mum?” Hilda begins, slowly turning to her right, Johanna’s sitting on Hilda’s bed, hands in her lap and an expression on her face that seems to be equal parts hesitant, and steadfast.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I know, well these last two days haven’t been exactly the best.” </p><p> </p><p><em> You can say that again. </em> Hilda thinks, and she has to bite her tongue to not say her thoughts aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“I just..” Her mum begins, before trailing off, there’s a sigh. One that sags her shoulders and seems to carry no small part of frustration with it, followed by her mum pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closed, and eyebrows knitted together.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re not like most children your age, if you were it’d probably save me a lot of worrying about grey hairs, but you’re well. I don’t think anyone else would be brave enough to do some of the stuff you do. But… You’re still a child, and I want you to know that- as your mother, you can talk to me about anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you clamber up trees without a moment’s worth of hesitation, stare down trolls without thinking. And I’m pretty sure there’s a lot more that I don’t know-  before you start, I don’t <em> want </em> to know, sometimes ignorance is bliss.”Her mother shoots her a look at that and Hilda can’t help but giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m trying to ask you is, two nights ago- the way you reacted… Did that have something to do with that day on the cliff, when we went looking for Twig?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda flinches as she thinks back to the event in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what do you mean?” She asks, and her mother seems to take a few moments to choose her words, before replying.</p><p><br/>“Hilda, are you afraid of wolves?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda frowned at the question, giving her mum a blank look. “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know, that wolf, it was… Quite the dangerous situation, after something like that, people tend to be a bit more wary of them, like avoiding cats after one scratches you, that sort of thing.” Johanna explained and Hilda’s expression flitted downwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, I used to be scared of camels.” Johanna began, Hilda shooting her a confused look that prompted her to snort.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t much older than you, maybe a year or two? Anyways that doesn’t really matter.My aunt and uncle took me to the zoo one day, we saw so many animals. I even got to pet an alligator.” Johanna took notice of the curious twinkle in her daughter’s eyes and made a mental note to look up if that zoo was nearby. “Anyways, so there was this opportunity to feed the camels, and they ended up picking me, gave me this big apple, and explained to me how to do it and everything. Anyways apparently it just didn’t like me very much, it grabbed me by the arm and slung me around, nearly dislocating my shoulder.” </p><p> </p><p>Johanna rubbed the aforementioned shoulder at that, wincing slightly at the memory, looking back to Hilda she found the girl looking at her horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still not the greatest fan of camels, truth be told, luckily for me they’re not all that common around here, but what I’m trying to say is- a bad experience can often lead to feeling a certain way about something, be it anger, or fear.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mum’s story made sense, kinda reminded her of her feelings towards Trevor, he was mean, and a bully, and thus she didn’t like him. But regarding her supposed fear of wolves…</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told she didn’t exactly <em> know </em>, there was some unease, definitely, and she’d rather not remember that red wolf at all if it were up to her. But fear?</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, isn’t being scared of wolves a bit<em> silly? </em> I mean they’re not like trolls, or giants, or lindwurms, they’re just wolves.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna shook her head fondly, rising up from the bed. “Being scared of something isn’t silly Hilda, everyone’s different in that regard, and it’s alright to be scared of something.” Hilda nodded, looking at her mum as she walked past her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum.” She called out, stopping her mother in the doorway, Johanna turned, looking at her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“About me being scared of wolves… I<em> don’t know? </em> If I am or not, I mean. But when I do… You’ll be the first to know.” Her mum shot her a kind smile at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Hilda.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This wasn’t Trolberg. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hilda wasn’t sure of many things when she opened her eyes, but one thing she most definitely was confident about.</p><p> </p><p>There were no streets, no houses, no sounds of cars passing by or the distant chiming of the city’s bells, just… Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>All she saw wherever she turned was wilderness, nothing except the wild. Massive conifers, berry bushes by the dozens, grass that went up to her knees, and colossal boulders, carried there by the last ice age. Nothing like the cityscape she knew- <em> nothing </em> like the wilderness she’d grown up in.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda was lost, and quite so it seemed, but more than that, she was confused. She’d not even ventured outside Trolberg today. She’d gone to bed after having dinner with her mum and Tontu and Alfur, not wandered off into the woods somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Unless… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A bush rustled, the noise setting Hilda’s nerves ablaze, she whirled around to where the noise had come from, eyes focussed on spotting whatever had made that sound.</p><p> </p><p>the faintest hint of salt hit her nose, carried on the wind, and Hilda’s eyes widened. <em> The sea. </em> If she could smell the salt in the air, that must mean she was close to the sea. Or at least one of the many fjords that lay scattered across the land like massive mountainous scars.</p><p> </p><p>A flock of birds scattered into the air, shrieking shrill cries that echoed throughout the otherwise dead silent forest, and Hilda once again was reminded of the rustling brush.</p><p> </p><p><em> Alright, what to do next. </em>Hilda thought, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as a twig snapped behind her, like someone- or something, had stepped on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Get up high, try to find out what’s out there, get out of here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She spotted a young willow a few dozen yards ahead, just low enough for her to be able to clamber up to the taller portion, yet tall enough for anything else that might want to get up there to have some trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was just a question of making her way over there in a calm fashion, on the off chance that it was something hungry. She wouldn’t want to trigger any prey drive or something to that extent.</p><p> </p><p>“Well this is amusing, the little adventurer, lost?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda froze as a voice rang out through the riparian, equal parts eloquent and feral, like a songstress speaking in chorus with some sort of beast.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, is anyone out there?” Hilda called out, receiving no reply.</p><p> </p><p>At least no verbal one</p><p> </p><p>Instead, it was a <em> snarl </em>, one that had Hilda throw caution to the wind in favour of bolting towards the tree as fast as her legs would carry her. With the sound of something bearing down on her, she wasted no time grabbing onto the lowest branch before pulling herself upwards. She faintly heard something below but didn’t stop to look at what it might have been until she’d clambered up into the uppermost crown of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>When another growl made itself known, she peered down, breath hitching in her throat as she looked past the tangled wooden limbs to see <em> what </em> was at the bottom of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it had to be a<em> wolf. </em>” She scowled, looking hesitantly at the beast prowling back and forth at the base of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Right you are, little adventurer.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda nearly lost her grip on the branch as the voice rang out again, she must be hearing things, right? Because there is no way that the wolf at the base of her tree had just talked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wrong there, it <em> is </em> me.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Well then </em>. The wolf could apparently read her mind, which was an exceedingly uncomfortable thought, Hilda found, somehow finding the strength to glare at the canid below.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“An interesting question, though I suppose answering face to face is out of the question?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda tries to ignore the way the haunting yet monstrous voice echoes through her mind, in favour of scoffing at the suggestion, it really thought she was daft, didn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>On a different note, she might as well try to find out what this thing was called, calling it simply “wolf” and “it” interchangeably didn’t seem proper.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”  She asked, and the creature below her did its best impression of a human chuckle. It wasn’t a very good impression, more akin to an asthma attack combined with a hyena’s cackle that did nothing but put her nerves on edge.</p><p> </p><p>“An interesting question, but one wasted on <em> me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Hilda paused a moment, glaring at the blue-furred wolf, then.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, <em> what </em> are you, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“A better question. Yet still, it is not me who you should be asking that.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Great, another needlessly cryptic creature </em> . Hilda scowled, before the situation she was currently in caught up to her. No recollection of ever going to the forest she currently is? Check? A mysterious wolf that happened to bear a striking resemblance to a certain Werewolf? Check? A <em> talking wolf?! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Why am I even bothering, wolves don’t talk, this is just a dream.” She yells down at the wolf, feeling proud of herself as she manages to get some sort of reaction from the beast.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t last long.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, yet wrong, it <em> is </em> a dream, but I am not merely a wolf, nor am I some figment of your subconscious.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda is about one hundred percent <em> done </em> with the cryptic way of speaking this wolf thing seems to prefer, before her mind latches itself firmly around the other implications of the creature’s response.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a Werewolf, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Another cackle meets her. “Is that a question, or a statement?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just answer it!” Hilda called down.</p><p> </p><p>“I expected more from you, little adventurer.” It spoke, actually shaking its muzzled head from side to side. To Hilda’s fascination, it actually sounded… <em> Disappointed </em>?</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, the branch Hilda had been clutching onto made a hair-raising sound, Hilda noticed the way the wolf’s ears perked up at the groaning wood. With slow, careful movements, she scooted herself back towards the trunk, toward the thicker part of the branch.</p><p> </p><p>It<em> didn’t work </em>.</p><p> </p><p>With a creak like an unoiled hinge, the branch tipped forwards, more, and more, until… The sound of rending wood echoed through the woods as Hilda was sent to the forest floor in a tangle of leaves and bark.</p><p> </p><p>It took her mind about two seconds to recover from the fall, which- surprisingly enough hadn’t hurt. It took her an additional second to realize that she was now, in fact, on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Such turmoil I sense in you, little adventurer, it will be your undoing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda’s head slowly creaked up, her eyes widening in alarm as the wolf sat a mere three feet in front of her raised from its haunches</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” She called out, scrambling backward as it advanced, her back hit the massive willow within moments. Hilda could do nothing but stare as it creeped closer.</p><p> </p><p>“We will meet again, sooner than you would like little adventurer. In the meantime, ponder those questions you asked me, and think if you asked them to the right person.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the world around her crumbled, and darkness all around met her, crushing, overwhelming, <em> choking </em>...</p><p> </p><p>Hilda bolted upright in her bed.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>That day, at lunch. </p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, are you alright?” Frida asked, for what felt like the tenth time today.</p><p> </p><p>“Frida, I’m about as alright as I can be right now, <em> please </em> stop asking?”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Hilda, first what we learned yesterday and now you tell us you had this weird wolf dream? Don’t blame me for taking a few extra precautions here.” Frida shot back, causing the blue-haired girl to roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Point taken, but please- can we talk about something else right now?”</p><p> </p><p>The witch in training looked ready to protest but paused at the pointed stare Hilda shot at her. “Alright then, but can I ask you a few unrelated questions.” Hilda nodded at that. Though she was still a bit suspicious of the witch in training.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, what do you want to ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda should’ve known something was wrong the moment Frida took out an actual <em> note </em>from beneath her sandwich and started asking questions, but well, this was Frida.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been experiencing any distaste for vegetables?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean I don’t like sprouts, does that count?” Apparently, it did, as Frida checked what looked like a small box.</p><p> </p><p>“Any sudden dislike towards anything feline.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, not really?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the moon, any strong feelings towards the moon?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda just blinked at Frida’s suggestion, these were awful specific, weren’t they? It took her a few moments to put together the pieces, and they formed into a picture that had Hilda shoot Frida her nastiest glare.</p><p> </p><p>Frida, for her part, didn’t quite seem to catch onto the fact she’d been caught.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really Frida? Cats, vegetables, the <em> moon?!” </em> Hilda shrank in on herself as about a dozen people looked at her. That last part was probably said a little too loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> not </em> a Werewolf, Frida.” Hilda hissed, and to Frida’s credit, she looked a little embarrassed. Before she shot back a reply of her own.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so sure? I mean, we all read the story, it fits what’s happening in Trolberg almost perfectly.” Frida countered, and Hilda <em> knew </em> that, but it just wasn’t <em> possible </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“How can <em> you </em> be sure? You heard Tildy, there’s almost nothing known about them. And asking me if I don’t like cats doesn’t suddenly make me a Werewolf. <em> David </em> dislikes cats, does that make him one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correction, I’m allergic to cats.” David interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, sorry David.” She turned to Frida again. “I think I would’ve known if I was a Werewolf, Frida.”</p><p> </p><p>Frida sighed, shooting Hilda a look that she <em> really </em> didn’t like. “I’m just saying, we’ve got to keep our options open, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda sighed, having no good counter to Frida’s logic, which was often- and quite frustratingly so, the case. Her eyes widened however, as she realized something.</p><p> </p><p>“What about this, then?” She asked, pulling the bell necklace out from under her top and showing it to the witch in training. Frida blinked, taking the necklace between two of her fingers and shooting Hilda a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this silver?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda nodded. “And last I checked, it’s one of the most effective anti-Werewolf things out there. If I were a Werewolf, don’t you think I’d at least be a little hesitant to have silver hanging around my neck?”</p><p> </p><p>Frida released the pendant, and Hilda tucked it back under her shirt. David looked over to the two girls whilst Frida began rapidly scribbling something on another piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you’re not a Werewolf, there’s something odd going on, right?” David asked, and Hilda had to agree there. </p><p> </p><p>“David’s right.” Frida said, planting the paper she’d been scribbling on in the middle of the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>It was a web diagram, one including all the recent findings, from Hilda’s wolf dream, to the story they’d read in Tildy’s book, the Werewolf itself, and all of them led back to one name.</p><p> </p><p><em> Gerald Dahlman </em>. Hilda scowled at the name, even as she read it. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, we don't know much, but what we do know, is it all seems to line up a bit <em> too </em> well with this guy showing back up again. So I reckon we continue the original plan, it’ll be our best bet to figure this thing out.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda found herself agreeing easily there, if for one reason, and one reason alone. This guy had some things to answer for, she might not even know what he looks like, but her mum at least deserved an answer as to why he’d just up and left. And this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week ended up passing without anything really happening. Hilda hadn’t had another one of those weird dreams again, and from what Safety Patrol was saying, the beast hadn’t been spotted again. Seemed like the copious amounts of Wolfsbane planted around the city had done its job. </p><p> </p><p>Didn’t stop Ahlberg from setting up a curfew, which had endeared him to exactly <em> no one. </em></p><p> </p><p>That Saturday, the three of them found themselves in David’s house, under the guise of a “sleepover”. Hilda’s mum hadn’t been overly fond of the idea, but a week without further Werewolf sightings had calmed her nerves enough for her to allow Hilda over to David’s. </p><p> </p><p>...Which probably meant Hilda was going to get grounded for a <em> month </em> when all this was said and done, but it was a risk she was willing to take at this point in time.</p><p>David’s house had been chosen because unlike Johanna, who was wise to Hilda’s tricks, and Frida’s parents, who seemed to be unable to go for more than ten minutes without barging into Frida’s room to see how they were getting along, David’s parents were content to just let things be if they weren’t causing a ruckus.</p><p> </p><p>They also had a tendency to fall asleep on the couch together. Which was exactly what David, Hilda, and Frida saw as they made their way to the front door, clothed against the autumn chill, and with full Sparrow Scout backpacks.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did the librarian say she’d meet us?” Hilda asked, checking her pack for all the essentials. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember where we had that project for the Sparrow Scouts, when you just moved to Trolberg?” Frida replied, referring to the plot of land they’d cleaned up.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean when we almost sent <em> half a dozen Vittra </em> into the mulcher?” Hilda chuckled at the memory. That one Vittra still had a grudge towards the three of them for that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’ll be meeting us there.” Frida explained, showing her map to the other two scouts. Hilda nodded, a confident smile on her face, David looked slightly less convinced, but nodded as well, after a beat.</p><p> </p><p>The trip to the outskirts of Trolberg went pretty well, the only holdup being a few Safety Patrol cars that had the three of them dipping into an alley and huddling up behind a dumpster. </p><p> </p><p>Besides that small hiccup, it had been smooth sailing- er, walking. Until they were at the meeting spot. </p><p> </p><p>“Did Kaisa say when she’d be meeting us?” David asked, sitting down on a tree stump at the edge of the small clearing and taking a look at his watch. “It’s half-past eleven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which gives us about ninety more minutes to complete everything, a spell such as this is especially powerful at midnight on the full moon. She said she’d meet us at around eleven. She has to set up everything first, so she’ll be here in a bit.” Frida answered, shining her flashlight into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>“You might want to turn that off, someone might notice.” David said. “I don’t really want my parents to be called because I went sneaking off into the woods.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax David, we’re too far out of Trolberg for the Patrols, besides. I think you’d get off easiest.” Frida shot back, shining her flashlight at David, who grumbled as she shielded his eyes </p><p>.</p><p>“Yeah.” David had to agree there. “You’d probably get grounded for like- a month! And Hilda... wait where’s Hilda?”</p><p> </p><p>The two looked around the clearing, made easier by the plentiful light pouring onto the grass. Still, it had taken them a few moments to spot her, Hilda stood about a dozen feet away from them, looking up at the sky and the full moon.</p><p> </p><p>Frida frowned, it wasn’t like Hilda to just wander off like that. Even if it wasn’t really all that far.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, are you alright?” She called out, walking over to where the blue-haired girl was peering up into the stars. The witch in training laid a gentle hand on her friend and familiar’s shoulder, the small touch enough to startle her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda?” Frida asked, and even in the low light, Hilda’s faint trembling was apparent. It made the witch in training worry.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe I can talk her into sitting this one out? </em> Frida reasoned it would be a long shot- but maybe?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I- I guess I’m just nervous?” Hilda admitted, shaking Frida from her thoughts. “I mean how is this all gonna go? We capture him, tie him up with a nice ribbon and ship him off to mum?” Frida flinched at the mental image that scenario conjured up.</p><p> </p><p>“I think handing him over to the Safety Patrol would be more merciful.” Hilda cracked a smile at the joke Frida made in the hope of calming down her familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I suppose it would.” Hilda briefly wondered what her mum would say. And crossed her fingers that most of her anger would be vented towards her father and that she’d get off with only a mild punishment.</p><p> </p><p>First, they needed to make sure the plan succeeded, before worrying about</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Safety Patrol. </em>!’ David whisper-shouted as a flashlight’s shine broke through the woods. The boy grabbed their bags and tossed them into a nearby bush, before tackling the two girls into an adjacent one, the three sparrow scouts landing in a tangle of limbs that was painful for more than one party involved.</p><p> </p><p>None dared comment on it, however, holding their breaths as a figure stepped into the clearing. Clad in a familiar yellow raincoat that shone brightly in the pale moonlight and shining a flashlight around. Hilda would’ve recognized that coat anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“The bell keeper.” Hilda whispered- the loudest she dared speak at that moment. David shifted, the movement equal parts trying to free his shoulder blade from Frida’s elbow, and to take a look at the man shining his flashlight throughout the clearing. The movement caused a twig to snap.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly the flashlight was upon them, and none of them dared <em> breathe </em> for a few heart-pounding seconds as the bell keeper stepped closer to the bush. The heavy footfalls ceased a few feet in front of their hiding bush, close enough that even in the low light the three were able to spot caked-on mud on the bell keeper's boots.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda was mentally reciting lines to explain the whole situation to her mum. She had a sneaking suspicion Frida and David were doing the same thing, when the bell keeper spun on his heel, moving to turn away.</p><p> </p><p>David sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know your flashlight’s still on, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Three pairs of eyes widened in horror, darting to where Frida’s still lit flashlight lay on the ground. They’d forgotten all about it in their hurry to hide.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you.” David muttered, sounding all too smug for someone likely facing a fine and a pair of angry parents. Frida just elbowed him in the side.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you gonna come out? Because I don’t <em> want </em>to pull you out of that shrub, but I will.” </p><p> </p><p>Hilda sighed. Slowly extracting herself from their sparrow scout sprawl, David and Frida joining her a few moments later after disentangling themselves.</p><p> </p><p>The flashlight passed over them again, pausing on their heads that stuck out just above the bush they’d been hiding behind. The bell keeper simply stared at the three of them for a few moments, expression unreadable. Hilda briefly wondered what was gonna happen ne-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Smack. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hilda fought back a flinch as the bell keeper's hand smacked against his forehead, <em> hard. </em> The sound echoing through the small clearing, followed moments thereafter by a long, drawn-out, <em> painful </em> sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Of course </em> it’s you three.” The Sparrow Scouts heard the man mutter, then, directed solely at the blue-haired girl standing at the center of the trio. “Hilda, what?”</p><p> </p><p>The sheer done-ness in his voice was impressive, an intersection between disappointment and tired acceptance lacing every syllable as he stared at the three teens in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hi Bell keeper! What are you doing out here?” Hilda tried, stepping out from behind the bush, followed quickly thereafter by Frida and David, the three of them trying their best to look innocent</p><p> </p><p>“What are you three doing out here? There’s a <em> curfew </em>, you could get in a lot of trouble for breaking it.” The bell keeper chastised them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re on Sparrow Scout business.” Frida replied, the lie flowing off her tongue easily enough, Hilda and David nearly were too shocked to catch onto their friend’s deceit, but played along after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, we’re supposed to… Help a friend of ours make jam. For a woodland cookery badge.” Hilda added to the lie, drawing a confused eyebrow from the bell keeper. She just hoped he bought it.</p><p> </p><p>“A friend? So there’s more of you out here tonight. Look, far be it from me to judge scout business but couldn’t this have waited until… Y’know? When there’s not a <em> Werewolf </em>traipsing about?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda froze. <em> Oops. </em> She’d just accidentally sold out the librarian, who was probably making her way to them right now. The entire plan was coming undone, this was their one and only shot and a stupid flashlight had blown it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we would, if we could. But Rowan only blossoms during the fall, and well, it’s almost over.” Frida tried to reason, the bell keeper looked unconvinced, tapping his foot against the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“So, does it have to be Rowan? Pretty sure the supermarket has strawberries all year round.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, uh, that’s because…” Frida tried. “It’s <em> local! </em> Doing it with wild berries allows you to earn a badge with honours. Y’know “making good use of locally available ingredients” it’s all in the Sparrow Scout handbook.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda was pretty sure it wasn’t, but the bell keeper seemed to be buying it. If the slightly less harsh sigh and the fond shake of his head were anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is about the “need to exceed'' isn't it? Ah to still have that.” He muttered, a wistful lilt to his voice that stumped them.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, what do you mean?” David asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it a few years, you’ll understand.” the bell keeper muttered, turning his flashlight to the woods. “Now where’s this friend of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Are you going to take her in too?” Hilda asked. The bell keeper just laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Take her in </em> ? Kid, I’m the <em>bell keeper</em> , not an officer, I <em> can’t </em>take you in. Even if I’m well opposed to this little jam session of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda was more than a little confused at that. “Wait, but don’t you work for Safety Patrol?”</p><p> </p><p>The bell keeper scoffed. “Work <em> for </em> them. Thankfully I’m not “actually” part of Safety Patrol. I can barely stand that oaf Ahlberg now, imagine seeing  him every day.`` <br/><br/>The three Sparrow Scouts couldn’t help but chuckle at the disgusted shiver the bell keeper made. Though Frida took a step forward, seemingly confused at the bell keeper.</p><p> </p><p>“So, if you’re not here for us. <em> Why </em> are you here then?” The bell keeper grunted, flicking his flashlight off into the woods, in the direction of the great Trolberg wall. “I live there- well, <em> normally </em> live there. Ahlberg’s still arguing it's “safer” for me in the city. Unfortunately for me, I left most of my clothes back at home.`` </p><p> </p><p>Hilda nodded, that seemed pretty reasonable- <em> still </em>, Kaisa still hadn’t shown up, and Hilda was beginning to worry a bit. David had wandered off slightly, busying himself with prying their backpacks out of the bush he’d chucked them in. Frida meanwhile had grabbed her still lit flashlight and was shining it into the woods, no doubt to try and spot the librarian.</p><p> </p><p>“Jam making at moonlight, huh?” Hilda nearly jumped a full foot in the air as the voice suddenly rang out, looking behind her to where the bell keeper had gone to stand, a knowing grin on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you believe me, if I told you our friend’s got a weird schedule?” Hilda tried, and it was true- for the most part, the bell keeper just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, let’s go with that. Now, where are we off to?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re just waiting for Kai…” Hilda began, before cutting herself off- shooting the bell keeper a confused look. “You want to join us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Slight correction, I’m <em> going </em> to join you.” At Hilda’s confused expression the bell keeper decided to elaborate. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, I was planning on grabbing a few pairs of socks and maybe a shirt and heading off to bed. That <em> was </em> the plan before you three troublemakers threw a wrench in it. I <em> could </em> just pretend I never saw you, and my sleep schedule would probably thank me for it. But I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something ended up happening and I’d been able to do something about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda couldn’t help but beam up at the bell keeper at that, giggling slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “<em> What? </em> It’s the right thing to do.” <br/><br/>Hilda’s reply was cut off by what sounded like an elk traipsing through the undergrowth, the chorus of breaking branches and heavy steps putting them on edge. Though without reason, as the second Frida shone her flashlight at where the sound had come from. A very disheveled Kaisa stood in the treeline, a proverbial deer in head- er, flashlight.</p><p> </p><p>There were leaves in her hair, what looked like a small branch poking a hole through her cape, and a not unreasonably small amount of mud clung to her skirt and socks. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it seems that uh, this forest is a bit…<em> tricky </em> to navigate.” Kaisa said awkwardly, before freezing at the sight of the very bemused looking bell keeper standing next to Hilda.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, good evening, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaisa leaned towards Frida. “Were we bringing him, or?” She whispered, to the bell keeper's amusement, as he let out a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. I’m merely an acquaintance that happened to stumble upon these three. That being said, I take it you are the friend these three were planning to meet?”</p><p> </p><p>“...<em> Yes </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well then.” The man said, plodding over to David and offering to take the bags off of him, something the boy greatly appreciated. “Let’s get this jam making session on the road before someone else shows up.”<br/><br/>“ <em> Jam making session? </em>” Kaisa asked, earning herself a bump on the arm from Frida.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, Jam making session. For the Sparrow Scouts.” Frida lied with a smile on her face, as the librarian rubbed at the spot the young witch in training had hit.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, of course. I forgot, come along with me.” Kaisa said, turning around… and nearly tripping over a log.</p><p> </p><p>“Flashlight?” Frida offered, and Kaisa readily accepted it. “Thank you, Frida.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It took them close to half an hour to make it to the small clearing where Kaisa had set up a massive cast iron pot, David peaked inside to find most of the ingredients already present. Hilda just shot Kaisa a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>“Tildy allowed me to borrow her cauldron.” Kaisa clarified, gesturing to the massive pot. “Now, let’s get a fire going, we don’t have much time.”</p><p> </p><p>David nodded, taking out his own flint and steel, whilst Hilda grabbed a few scattered dry sticks for kindling. She suspected magic had been the original plan, but with the bell keeper here, they couldn’t risk it.</p><p> </p><p>He might have been ok with midnight jam (even if it was pretty clear he hadn’t believed a word of Hilda’s lie.) But she didn’t really know what his opinion on magic was. And it just seemed safer not to risk finding out.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully David had gotten pretty good at starting a fire, and within a few minutes, a small one was burning underneath the cauldron. Now they just needed to wait for the larger wooden blocks to catch fire, and they’d be well on their way to boiling down the rowanberries.</p><p> </p><p>The small hint of blue flames licking at the blackened iron made Hilda chuckle. Seemed like magic wasn’t<em> completely </em> off the table after all. Kaisa shot her a wink as she went about stirring the mixture. Soon enough, a tangy, rich aroma wafted through the air. Leading Hilda to scrunch up her nose somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rich? Yup. Pleasant? Not particularly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>David was crouched by the fire, warming his hands, Frida and Kaisa were talking as the latter stirred the pot, no doubt about witch related stuff. Hilda on the other hand- well she was sitting on a log- the bell keeper next to her, and she was trying to keep her thoughts from wandering too far.</p><p> </p><p>The gruff man next to her caught onto her dour mood, drawing her attention by bumping her knee with his own. “Anything the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> nothing. </em>” She quickly lied. “Just, y’know? Cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, winter’s almost upon us. Want my coat?” He offered, shrugging off his signature yellow raincoat and handing it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda declined, waving her hands frantically. “No, please, what about you?” The man shrugged, but didn’t press it as he put his raincoat back on. “You still got that necklace I gave ya?” He asked, motioning to her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda nodded, showing the bearded man her necklace. “Didn’t take it off <em> once </em> this week.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “That’s good, I take it you didn’t have any more trouble from your midnight visitor?” Hilda froze, before shaking her head. “No, nothing all week.”</p><p> </p><p>After that the two fell into a somewhat comfortable silence, staring at the small fire as the rowanberries continued to boil softly.</p><p> </p><p>Until, of course, a nearby bush began to rustle.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly all present were on high alert, well… nearly all, the bell keeper just looked on in confusion as they all stared at seemingly nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” He asked, keeping his voice down. Still, Hilda made the motion for him to hush, hopping off the log and slowly making her way to where the others were gathered at the cauldron.</p><p> </p><p>“What now?” Hilda hissed, looking to the two witches present for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Chant the name three times, loud enough for it to hear all three of them. That should do the trick.” Kaisa answered, looking at Hilda with a worried expression.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda gulped, nervous beyond words, but took a step forward. Towards the bush they’d heard the rustling come from.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This was it. Wasn’t it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gerald Dahlman, Gerald Dahlman, Gerald Dahlman.” She began, barely above a whisper. She smacked herself upside the head as nothing happened. Of course, that was too soft.</p><p> </p><p>“Gerald Dahlman, Gerald Dahlman, Gerald Dahlman.” She called out again, still not raising her voice, but considerably louder than the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Louder.” David encouraged, flinching back when Hilda shot him a nasty look. Hilda sighed, David <em> was </em> right. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” She muttered, bracing herself. A quick mental cheer, a few deep gulps, and then.</p><p> </p><p>“GERALD DAHLMAN. GERALD DAHLMAN. GERALD DA-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, <em> what the hell </em> is the meaning of this?” Hilda jumped. Falling just short of completing the chant as a thunderous voice rang across the clearing. Frida, David, and Kaisa weren’t doing much better it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>The bell keeper thundered over to them, anger all over his face, as he stared them down. “Someone is telling me what is going on, right now. And I <em> don’t </em> want to hear another lie about making “jam” at midnight.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do <em> you </em> care? You were only up for tagging along, weren’t you?” Hilda shot back, frustrated at having been cut off so close from her goal.</p><p> </p><p>If anything, the gruff-looking man’s scowl deepened into a downright glare. “What do <em> I </em> care? I care when it looks like some sort of sacrifice ritual is taking place in the dead of night. And I tend to care even more when some girl randomly starts chanting <em> my name </em> during it.” He snarled back, drawing three gasps.</p><p> </p><p>Three, meaning Frida, David, and Kaisa. Three people who were looking at the yellow-clad man in nothing short of horror.</p><p> </p><p>“...What?” Hild muttered, voice small.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me, Hilda.” The bearded man continued forth, seemingly unaware of the ticking time bomb he was in the vicinity of. “How do you even <em> know </em> my name? I don’t remember ever telling you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda didn’t listen, or- more accurately, <em> couldn’t </em>listen. The angry voice was nothing more than white noise as she stared blankly ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You’re </em> the Werewolf?” She croaked out, the question hitting the bell keeper like a physical blow, face growing pale as he took a step back. “What, who told you- what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>That little hesitation, those four misspoken words, that was all Hilda heard, still. A part of her clung to it being a misunderstanding, surely it couldn’t be, right?</p><p> </p><p>“So, <em> you’re </em>her father? You left Hilda’s mum.” David called out incensed and furious in a way that would have been endearing if Hilda wasn’t midway through a panic attack.</p><p> </p><p>The bell- Gerald, looked at him like he’d gone insane. “Her <em> father? </em> I don’t understand what you mean.”</p><p><br/>“Well, does her mother at least ring a bell? Johanna?”</p><p> </p><p>The bell keeper sighed at that. “I used to date Johanna, a lifetime ago.” He conceded, either ignoring or simply not noticing the way Hilda stiffened even further at that. “But we went our separate ways thirteen years ago. You’re what, <em> nine </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m twelve.” Hilda numbly corrected. And the man froze mid-rant. Looking at the blue-haired girl with abject horror strewn across his features.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m twelve.” She repeated, and her father? White didn’t even begin to describe the colour that painted itself across his features.</p><p> </p><p>“So you mean… The smells, and the sounds?” There was a sharp intake of breath, and before any of her friends could move the bell keeper dropped to his haunches in front of her. Having crossed the twenty or so feet in a few frantic strides he looked at her with terror in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, listen to me carefully. Have you had any sort of odd dreams? Things talking to you in your mind? <em> Anything </em> to that extent?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Yes. </em> Her mind supplied, but Hilda couldn’t think.</p><p> </p><p><em> How does he know that? </em> She thought but dared not ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Get away from me.” She hissed, startling the bearded man as she shook off his hands on her shoulders, scrambling backward.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Get AWAY!” She shrieked, tears pricking at her eyes as she glared him down. “GET AWAY, GET AWAY FROM ME, AND NEVER COME BACK.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, please. <em> Calm down </em>.” He tried to placate her, which only served to stoke her rage further.</p><p> </p><p>“DON’T COME NEAR ME, YOU, YOU…” Hilda said, unable to contain herself. </p><p> <br/>The bell keeper paid no heed to her words, trying to soothe her still. But she wouldn’t listen, rationality took a back seat, thought took a back seat. The <em> concept </em> of calming down took a back seat.</p><p> </p><p>To <em> rage. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I <em> hate you. </em>” She said, voice creaking and groaning under the weight of the statement, tears rolling down her cheeks. She grasped the necklace around her neck, ignoring the shocked intake of air from her father.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda, <em> don’t.” </em> He pleaded. “ <em> Don’t </em> take that amulet off, <em> please. </em>” He begged, but Hilda didn’t care for his words, nor the sheer desperation in them.</p><p> </p><p>“Take your <em> stupid </em> gift and <em> disappear!. </em>” She roared, ripping the necklace off of her form.</p><p> </p><p>It clattered onto the floor, and for a precious few seconds, nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Hilda’s vision grew black. And a voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We meet again, little adventurer.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Johanna had been hard at work all week. Her job at the supermarket had been… Unremarkable, sure it paid the bills but dealing with annoying customers all day wasn’t one of Johanna’s favourite ways to spend the day. And she’d been utterly <em> swamped </em> with commissions on the side.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, Johanna didn’t really mind her busy schedule but combined with the constant worry about the Werewolf and Hilda alongside it, and Johanna was thankful for the little break she had.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda was at David’s, along with Frida, Alfur was busy in his little cuckoo’s house and likely would be for a while. Tontu was taking a nap in nowhere space, or so he’d informed her.</p><p> </p><p>Which left only her and Twig. Johanna had brewed herself a nice cup of tea, thrown on some casual clothes and a trashy movie, and had planned to spend the evening curled up on the couch with Twig on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>That <em> had </em> been the plan, until someone had begun abusing her doorbell. The ringing waking up the sleeping deer fox, startling him off her couch, and waking up Johanna who’d begun to doze off.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear if it’s that <em> oaf </em> Ahlberg again.” Johanna grumbled, striding to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Johanna’s frustration at the unwanted interruption of her night was washed away within moments as she saw <em> who </em> was at the doorbell.</p><p> </p><p>“Frida, David?” The two children looked terrified. Johanna noticed two larger forms just behind them. The black and purple-haired woman she recognized faintly from the library.</p><p> </p><p>The man on the other hand…</p><p> </p><p>“Gerald.” She muttered, in disbelief even as the man stood before her, looking haggard and bloodied and twelve kinds of apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>Her disbelief didn’t last long, however, and anger soon overtook it in full force.</p><p> </p><p>“And just what the <em> he- </em>” Johanna began, fully intending on giving the bastard before her a piece of her mind. When Frida held something up.</p><p> </p><p>It took her a few moments to realize just <em> what </em> it was. But when she did, her blood ran cold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hilda’s beret. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Frida, what happened. Where’s Hilda?” Johanna was unable to keep the panic from her voice as she took a step out the door, looking everywhere for her daughter. <em> This was some kind of tasteless joke, right? </em></p><p> </p><p>“We need your help. Hilda… She ran off into the wilderness.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, why?” Johanna asked, definitely full-on panicked at this point. “Did she say anything, did I do something wrong?” Johanna screamed at herself within her mind. Had there been anything she’d missed? Some sort of sign that Hilda had been planning on running off?</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not that.” Frida said, sounding for lack of a better word, <em> scared </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what is it? Please, Frida, <em> tell me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hilda turned into a Werewolf.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, very funny. </em> Johanna thought, looking at the four present and expecting mocking laughter. But she saw no signs of laughter, and her world crumbled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to scream at me. I honestly think I deserve it after this chapter. Anyways see you all on the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Exes and mountains.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, chapter 6 of Hilda and the howling woods. This one was an extremely fun one to write, mainly because of the dynamic central to this chapter in particular. Writing Johanna is great, but add the bellkeeper and it becomes an extremely fun experience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the briefest moment, silence reigned in that small- grass-laden clearing. Haunting, booming silence. The calm before a storm, if ever there was one.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a sound echoed through the clearing. One that carved through the tension like a blunt knife, tearing and pulling and dragging everyone’s attention to one spot.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t Frida or David, standing frozen next to the librarian. It wasn’t Kaisa, with her wand aimed at the yellow-clad bellkeeper. It wasn’t him either.</p><p> </p><p>It was Hilda. But her mouth was closed. It wasn’t a scream, or a yelp, or anything to that sort.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, it had been a deafening, sharp, <em> crack. </em></p><p> </p><p>Not of branches trampled underfoot, or the spattering of the still-burning fire, a crack of <em> bone. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hilda flinched, stumbling backward, out of the glow of the fire and into the darkness. Nobody moved to follow, as a second-and a third crack followed. Rooting those present to the spot.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if a spell had been cast, one condemning those present into a horrified stupor as something happened to their friend in the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>For Frida, it lasted until Hilda’s form, barely visible amidst the darkness, collapsed onto the ground. She shook off Kaisa’s hand on her shoulder, rushing towards her friend… only to be stopped by an arm wrapping around her torso.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of me.” Frida hissed, once she realized it was the bellkeeper that had grabbed her. His eyes never met hers, staring out into the gloom where Hilda had fallen.</p><p> </p><p>“Shush.” Was all he said, an urgency to his voice that had Frida following his advice. He released her, gently moving her behind him. “When I say run, you run. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“But Hilda-” Frida argued, the bellkeeper shot her a glare from over his shoulder that shut her up. </p><p> </p><p>“If I’m right, and I’m hoping otherwise. That’s not Hilda.” Frida wanted to press the cryptic answer, but something moved. <em> Hilda </em> moved, rising to her hands and knees. Only there was something wrong. The shape, it wasn’t human...</p><p> </p><p>The answer clicked in Frida’s mind a moment too late. As whatever had taken her best friend’s place bolted from the shadows towards them. Frida caught a flash of blue and black and the shine of teeth in the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>The next moment the bellkeeper’s back slammed her to the forest floor, snarling and shouts intermingling with dual cries of shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay Ba-AAAAAAAAAH.” She heard the bellkeeper roar, before it broke into a scream, accompanied by a horrifying “pop” that blared through the night. A pair of arms dragged her out from underneath the struggle. Allowing her a view of what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>The bellkeeper was pinned underneath some sort of… thing.</p><p> </p><p><em> Frida </em> <b> <em>knew</em> </b> <em> what it was, but something in her refused to accept that. </em> </p><p>She turned to Kaisa, looking to the older witch for guidance. She found nothing but fear and indecision in the librarian’s eyes. If <em> she </em> didn’t know what to do…. Frida halted. Looking at the scene before them once more.</p><p> </p><p>the bellkeeper seemed to be holding his own, somewhat. But that pop had probably been his shoulder dislocating, and he was losing ground in the struggle- quite literally, as he was pushed and flung around.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not going to last much longer.” She said. Turning to the two others. “We need to find a way to get that thing off of him, and <em> quickly. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kaisa snapped from her stupor, pausing slightly at the younger witch’s words before nodding “I have an idea.” </p><p> </p><p>Frida watched her rush towards the still brewing kettle, before turning to David. The boy hadn’t moved a muscle. She shook him slightly, hoping to draw him from wherever he was mentally.</p><p> </p><p>“Come <em> on </em> David, we need your help!”</p><p> </p><p>“... That’s Hilda, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Frida froze.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And that’s why we need your help. We’ve got to stop her from hurting him.” She dragged him along- well, tried to. The boy dug his heels into the ground about four steps in. Frida spun around and shot him the harshest glare she could.</p><p> </p><p>“David, we need you right no-”</p><p> </p><p>“Her necklace.” He muttered, cutting her off as he pointed into the grass. Frida’s eyes widened as she followed where David was pointing. It shone mockingly between the blades of grass, a mere thirty feet from where Hilda in her Werewolf form was still fighting her father.</p><p> </p><p>Frida didn’t even think as she rushed over. Only as her hands clutched around the pendant did it catch up to her what she was doing.  Her eyes shot up to the conflict, only to find Hilda’s wolven form bearing down on her. If there had been time to, Frida would have cursed herself for the dumb mistake she’d made. Running when there’s a predator around was a guaranteed way to trigger their prey drive. And that was <em> exactly </em>what Frida had done.</p><p> </p><p>“RUN KID, NOW!” Screamed the bellkeeper, painfully struggling to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Frida didn’t even try. </p><p>Running wouldn’t do her any good. She had nothing on hand, nor the time for a spell- defensive or offensive. And Hilda was stronger than her even without this wolven form. </p><p> </p><p>Everything told her one thing. And for all intents and purposes, it was right- but she couldn’t just give up. That was her best friend in there, trapped behind that wolf-like appearance.</p><p> </p><p>So, Frida steeled the part of her nerves that hadn’t crumbled yet. Stared down the Werewolf bearing down on her, and took a gamble.</p><p> </p><p>A gamble in the form of a little silver bell.</p><p> </p><p>The effect was <em> instant </em>. The moment the little pendant entered its vision, her friend- turned beast slammed her paws into the ground. Skidding to a halt just two feet in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time, Frida got a good look at what exactly Hilda looked like in the full moonlight. Her fur was blue, the same shade as her hair. Forming a fitting, if slightly bushy coat around her form. Had it been any other situation, Frida might have found it cute.</p><p> </p><p>The bared fangs and bone-rattling growl put quite a dampener on that conclusion. It paced around her, first to her left- and then to her right. Frida, doing the only sensible thing she could, kept the pendant outstretched towards it as she followed along. </p><p> </p><p>Frida wanted to know if Kaisa had completed her plan, wanted to know where David was, wanted to know if the bellkeeper was alright. But she didn’t dare tear her eyes away from the circling predator.</p><p> </p><p>Her fixation towards Hilda was only natural. And went to explain why she nearly jumped a solid two feet into the air the moment a bright purple barrier closed itself around the Werewolf.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes whirled around, to where Kaisa and David were standing. A glowing rune carved into the ground between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Frida, are you alright!” Called Kaisa to her younger witch colleague. Frida shot her a shaky thumbs-up before a pair of heavy footsteps drew her attention elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright, but I think he might need some help. Frida called out whilst pointing at the bellkeeper standing in front of the barrier, peering down at the growling Werewolf. Frida would have loved to know what exactly he was muttering, the faint twitches of his beard giving away the minute movements.</p><p> </p><p>Her main concern right now was the man’s arm. Which hung limply at his side, no doubt there was some damage from when he’d wrenched it into Hilda’s jaws. Likely to prevent her from grabbing something more vital.</p><p> </p><p>“Frida, was it?” He called over, dragging her from her thoughts as he dropped to a knee. “Give me that necklace.”</p><p> </p><p>Frida clutched it to her chest, shooting the bearded man a weary look. “What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to see how far gone she is. Now, please, give it to me.”  </p><p> </p><p>Frida saw no reason not to believe the man. Handing the silver bell to him. Immediately he pressed it to the hard light barrier containing Hilda’s Werewolf form, eliciting a startled hiss from the beast. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?!” She demanded, it sounded like her friend was in pain- if the yips and hollers were anything to go on. She shot David and Kaisa a look, the two still busy with the spell holding Hilda captive.</p><p> </p><p>“Her eyes.” The bellkeeper answered. Drawing a frown from Frida.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at her eyes.” He said again, pressing the silver bell more firmly into the barrier. By now the Werewolf was squashed in on itself on the other side. “ Do you see anything in them, anything human?”</p><p> </p><p>Frida instantly had about a dozen questions at that small sentence, but those were for later. Instead, she focussed on the blue-furred beast. Ignoring the bared fangs for a moment she tried to get a good look at her eyes. The low light and the constant jittering movements of that elongated head didn’t make it easy. But Frida managed to spot something, a flicker of what she recognized as Hilda- er, human Hilda’s eye colour.</p><p> </p><p>“There.” She calls out. “I saw her normal eyes, does that count.” </p><p> </p><p>“It does.” He agrees. “Did you catch how long they were human for?”</p><p> </p><p>A few moments at best, Frida reckons- though the dim made guessing for exactly how long hard. The way the bellkeeper frowned as she said as much didn’t bode well.</p><p> </p><p>“Blast it.” He hissed, patting himself down with his good arm, before turning to Frida. “Do you have any more silver on you?”<br/><br/>Frida patted herself down, shaking her head no.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow that made his frown deepen even more. He turned to Kaisa and David, asking them the same question. The two of them gave the same answer Frida had.</p><p> </p><p>“Of all the nights to forget- alright we have to let her go.” He called to the witch holding Hilda prisoner, eliciting three shouts of “WHAT?!” in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, we don't have enough silver. And keeping her in here is only going to stress her out. Which is the <em> last </em> thing we want right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, but what if she starts attacking us again- or runs away?” Frida tried to reason.</p><p> </p><p>The bellkeeper sighed, fixing her a look that she didn’t like at all. One that screamed tired acceptance and no small amount of resignation.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, I know. But the alternative is that she’s gone forever- stuck like this.” </p><p> </p><p>Frida’s breath hitched. Hilda, stuck like that? That couldn’t be true, that had to be a lie…. right?” The fact she saw nothing but cold honesty in the bellkeeper’s eyes worried her. “Explain.” She said, trying to sound commanding enough that her worry wouldn’t show.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have much time kid. We could lose her permanently if we keep stressing her out like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should we trust you?” Frida countered. </p><p> </p><p>“Because, if what she said is true. That means the reason she’s like this is because of me.” He turned to her, a look that was nothing short of pleading in his eyes. “You don’t have to trust me right now. But believe me when I say that what will happen if we do not release her is a fate I wouldn’t wish on anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Frida wasn’t the emotional one of the three. Frida was the logical one. The voice of reason that balanced out Hilda’s reckless abandon and David’s overt caution, the person that- between the three of them. Looked at the facts first, and then made a decision. <br/><br/>She didn’t have that luxury. If what the man was saying was right, she didn’t have <em> any </em> luxuries, not to look something up, or call Tildy for advice or help. She needed to act right now. Or risk losing her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Frida counted to ten, barely managing to calm down the raging of blood in her eardrums and the pound of her heart. She sucked in a breath, glanced over at where the blue-furred form of her friend was huddled against the barrier, and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” </p><p> </p><p>The bellkeeper shot her a grateful look. And she hoped with all her heart that he knew what he was doing, as she turned to Kaisa and David.</p><p> </p><p>“Drop the barrier.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!” Called out Kaisa, startled.<br/><br/>“Are you mad?!” David screamed at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>‘JUST DO IT.” She screamed back, and after a few moments’ hesitation, Kaisa relented. Opening the barrier sealing the Werewolf in on the opposite side to where Frida and the Bellkeeper were sat.</p><p> </p><p>The moment it realized freedom was within reach, it bolted- thundering across the grass in a mad dash to get as far away from them as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Frida could do nothing but watch as Hilda scrambled up the stone wall, claws carving trails into stone as she clambered up. She made it to the top within ten seconds from reaching the wall, from where it had been one single leap, and Hilda was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what?” She asked, turning to the Bell keeper.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like it’s her first shift, so she’ll probably turn back within the next 24 hours. I’m going after her.”</p><p> </p><p>Frida glanced at his mangled limb, shooting the man a pointed look. “I don’t think you can go after her with your arm like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not, I’ll be getting help.”</p><p> </p><p>Frida frowned as something akin to dread seeped into the man’s tone, she briefly wondered just who it might have been.</p><p> </p><p>“From who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Johanna.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>This couldn’t be happening. </p><p> </p><p><em> Right? </em> <br/><br/>Johanna already knew the answer- after all, her daughter was involved. That should have been reasoning enough for her to believe it. Being able to wrap her head around what Frida had- in a panicked tone, told her. That was a different thing entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda had been lying to her again. And she wanted to be angry about that, but put into context it simply didn’t register amidst the tide of worry and fear.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t been planning on having a nice, quiet sleepover. They’d went after a <em> Werewolf. </em> And it said a fair bit about- well, <em> everything. </em> That the fact the Werewolf had been none other than her ex-boyfriend and Hilda's father, had <em> not </em> been the biggest shock of the night.</p><p> </p><p>That title succinctly went to the fact her daughter was <em> also </em> a Werewolf. And was currently alone in the woods outside of Trolberg. That last bit was something Johanna simultaneously was mulling about and trying <em> not </em> to think about too much. Such as to spare herself any further heart palpitations.</p><p> </p><p>Johanna wanted to panic, she <em> really </em> wanted to panic. But that could come later, right now her daughter was alone out in the woods, and that was something she needed to focus on first.</p><p> </p><p>So, stowing away the thought of screaming into a pillow for ten minutes and a fourteen-hour nap for “after-the-fact” activities, she stood up, shooting a look at the two kids present. First thing’s first.</p><p> </p><p>“Frida, David. The two of you are heading back to David’s place.” Frida looked ready to protest, and David not far behind her- but she was currently <em> not </em> in the mood for any of that.</p><p> </p><p>“Or, would you like for me to tell both your parents what happened here tonight?” Johanna wasn’t keen on threats, but she would follow through if they pressed her on this.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about Hilda?” Frida asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Hilda will be fine.” Johanna said, repeating the mantra anchoring her in the present and away from fully breaking down. It did the trick, it seemed- the knowledge easing some of the tension out of the girl’s frame.</p><p> </p><p>Johanna only prayed she wouldn’t be made a liar by this time tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You.” She turned to the librarian, who had the decency to look ashamed. “Make sure those two get home safely.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” She agreed quickly, standing up and moving to usher David and Frida out of the house. “I’ll check the library for any useful information.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Johanna said, watching as they left her kitchen. The moment the door slammed shut, however, the facade dropped. And her most venomous glare was directed straight at Gerald, her ex.</p><p> </p><p>“And <em> you. </em>” SHe said, stopping herself after two words. How easy it would be, to pour out a decade worth of loathing and vitriol out on the man right now. Something stopped her, though.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was just how pitiful he looked. He’d not said a word the entire time he’d been inside, eyes glassy and staring off into some far-off place as one of his arms hung limply and mangled at his side. His other cupping his forehead with the elbow resting on her table. He hadn’t even looked up at her as she’d called for him.</p><p> </p><p>That stopped her from blowing up at him, at least for the moment. In favour of rummaging through her cupboards, grabbing a first aid kit, and taking the seat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your jacket.” She said, startling the man by the proximity of her voice, he looked at her, not unlike a deer in headlights. That, at least, Johanna took some modicum of joy in.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged off the yellow raincoat, and Johanna gently took his arm, rolling up the sleeve and trying to get a good look at the damage. Thankfully, two coats seemed to have mitigated the punctures to the point where stitches weren’t needed. One less thing she had to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>A small part of her was curious if Werewolves had healing factors. But she was still too angry to try and start a conversation with the man. So instead she grabbed a piece of cotton and some rubbing alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to sting.” She muttered, cleaning off the wound. There was a sharp flinch at first, and a pained exhale, but he didn’t make a peep otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>She’d just finished bandaging up his arm when he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go after her.” He muttered, moving to stand up. “Need to make sure she’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna found her fury return in full, the last yank of the bandage delivered with more force than was necessary, eliciting another flinch. Before she stood up.</p><p> </p><p><em> The nerve. </em> She pushed him back down in the chair. The sheer audacity. Johanna struggled for words, struggled against the urge to just scream and cry and let out all her frustration. He looked up at her face, etched in fury. With no small amount of trepidation, Johanna boiled over.</p><p> </p><p>“We?” She asked, tone dripping with venom. “I am going after my daughter, <em> you </em> are getting out of my house. And I don’t want to see you here, ever. <em> again. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I understand your anger.” It wasn’t merely <em> anger </em> anymore. “But Hilda is out there and we are wasting time. You can yell and scream at me all you want later.” He moved to get up again, but Johanna blocked his path <br/><br/>“She’s only out there because of <em> you </em>.” Johanna interjected, jabbing a finger into his sternum. </p><p> </p><p>“It was the <em> only </em> option that was available. There wasn’t enough silver around, and I don’t know any of the other methods.” He tried to reason, Johanna simply frowned- Silver?</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, “not enough silver.” Isn’t silver what they use to <em> kill </em>Werewolves?”</p><p> </p><p>Gerald sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I suppose, yes? Silver’s tricky. The myths and tales always mention “vanquishing Werewolves” and stuff like that. The truth of the matter is a bit more complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna shot him a pointed look, beckoning him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Being a Werewolf means being at least somewhat at peace with the beast within. “Somewhat” being because oftentimes it tries to take over your mind and body permanently.”<br/><br/>“wait, “beast within.” Is that an actual thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Gerald nodded. “I’ve once heard it summarized as “a mental manifestation of your powers” and that about sums it up. That’s what’s happened to Hilda, it’s her first shift, and the beast is in full control. That’s why I let her go, stress, pain, anger, agony, all things like that deepen the claws it sinks into you. Keeping her there could have led to her becoming lost, getting stuck in her wolf-skin. For all intents and purposes, if that happens, Hilda’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p>The way he’d said it, with an air of finality that could only come from experience. It stopped Johanna in her tracks. That wasn’t an option, it couldn’t be allowed to <em> become </em> an option.</p><p> </p><p>“I- is there any way to prevent that from happening?” Johanna asked, voice creaking with desperation as she tried to put the thought out of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it takes some effort to learn. But most people can either ignore or tolerate the presence. A select few even claim to live in “harmony” with their Werewolf side. Though I have some doubts on that.”</p><p> </p><p>“How does silver factor in here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Silver, well… I suppose it working not unlike pair of headphones would not be a wrong comparison? Being in contact with silver reduces the effect of your “inner wolf” for lack of a better term. Has on you. I suppose calling it an anchor for your sanity wouldn’t be wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Johanna’s eyes widened as he pulled a familiar bell-shaped necklace from his pocket, looking wistfully at the scuffed metal as it reflected the low light in her little kitchen. That had been the bell necklace she’d gotten from…</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened as she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You’re </em>the bellkeeper?” She hissed through her teeth, remembering what Frida had called him once at the table. She’d remembered some of Hilda’s stories regarding a kind bellkeeper helping her on her quests. To think it had been Gerald all this time…</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He raised an eyebrow at the expression on her face. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, just- nothing.” Johanna muttered. “Why did you give her that silver, did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“About her being a Werewolf, or?” </p><p> </p><p>“The former.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He admitted, fiddling with the small pendant. “Went through the same thing at her age- apparently lycanthropy’s a puberty thing. Anyways, I recognized the signs. The hearing, the smell- everything being too much. I would have written it off, if not for the Werewolf story she told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That Werewolf, that was <em> you </em> . Wasn’t it?” Johanna asked, not missing the way he stiffened at the accusation. After a few moments, the fight seemed to leave him, and he nodded. <br/><br/>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I- another time, we need to go.” Johanna noticed the way he was dodging the subject. but had to agree. She grabbed a few things- a coat. Some spare clothes for Hilda as she’d apparently ripped out of her other ones. Her beret, and a few more general supplies consisting of some food and drink.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, it had taken them ten minutes to get everything into the car and drive off towards the main gate of Trolberg. Neither speaking a word to the other, the tension in the air was so thick Johanna supposed cutting it with a spoon would have been possible.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at him, staring out at the night sky and the full moon illuminating the mountain tops in a light that seemed mocking. </p><p> </p><p>A small part of her wanted to ask how he’d been- how the years had been treating him. It didn’t seem like they had been kind to him, he looked- well, tired. In a way she couldn’t quite place. She abstained, the greater part of her still furious with the man- even despite, or maybe partially due to current circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>They’d just passed the suburbs, heading into the small wood separating the city from its massive walls- when he spoke for the first time since leaving her small house.</p><p> </p><p>“Every time I’ve seen Hilda around, those two kids have been on her heels. I take it they’re friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna nearly swerved into a ditch as the words hit her with the force of an angry troll. Was he?</p><p> </p><p>“Frida and David?” She asked. “Hilda’s been with those two since we moved back to Trolberg. Thick as thieves doesn’t even begin to describe them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, good to hear she’s got friends like that.” He muttered. “I- is she doing well? Like, at school?”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna slammed on the brakes, a move that would have gotten her many honked horns and rude gestures- had there been anyone else out at this hour. Right now the only reaction she got was a pained hiss as Gerald’s arm bumped against the door as he was rocked forward by the sudden deceleration.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?’</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“This- this whole, questionnaire thing?” Johanna leveled a judgemental glare in Gerald’s direction. “Why.”</p><p> </p><p>Gerald, for his part. Looked decently offended. “Why do you <em> think, </em>Johanna. I just… I want to know how she’s doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna pressed. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I just found out I’m her father.”<br/><br/>He’d scarcely uttered the sentence before Johanna’s fury peaked. Had she not needed him he would have been out of the car already. Still. A point needed to be made, and it needed to be made succinctly.</p><p> </p><p>“You.” She near growled, taking a breath to calm herself. “Are <em> not </em> , her father. You aren’t her <em> anything. </em> Do <em> you understand? </em> You’re the person she happens to share half of her DNA with. That does not mean anything, you weren’t there when she learned to walk. You weren’t there to help her with school, or when she needed someone to talk to. You weren’t there for <em> any </em> of it. You haven’t argued, bickered, laughed, teased, or been involved in her life. You don’t even know her birthday!” Her hands clenched around the wheel, a precaution- lest she try and strangle the man.</p><p> </p><p>At the very least he had the decency to look ashamed of himself. But Johanna frankly didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>She started the car again, taking off towards the gate as silence reigned again. Johanna was thankful he hadn’t tried to fight her, it allowed her precious moments to collect her bearing. The stress of it all was getting to her.</p><p> </p><p>Frankly, Hilda being some sort of night critter was the least of her concerns. It was the fact she was outside the walls at night that worried her most. Hilda was capable, Hilda was brave, Hilda could take care of herself. Those were all things she knew.</p><p> </p><p>But- Hilda was also her daughter. And no amount of competence on her end kept the worry from seeping into Johanna’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>Trolberg’s massive gates loomed overhead, and Johanna slowed to a halt about ten feet from them. Glancing over at the man beside her, he looked even more miserable than before- and that was saying something.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren’t you gonna open the gate?” Johanna asked. He was safety patrol, by extension or not, that meant he had access to the gatehouses and would be able to open them.</p><p> </p><p>“I- She told me she was twelve.” He said, completely ignoring Johanna’s question. The woman raised an eyebrow as he slowly met her gaze. “I’ve been thinking… That would mean she was born after we broke up- right?”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna nodded. “About eight and a half months later.” She affirmed. “I called, you know? Seventeen times, at least- I sent letters, I wrote emails. I even went to your old place. Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>He paled, burying his head in his hands. “Oh no.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Johanna asked.</p><p> </p><p>When he looked up again, Johanna did her best to ignore the uncomfortable wetness his eyes held.</p><p> </p><p>“That makes sense… I dropped off the radar shortly after we broke up.” Johanna perked up at that, expecting some sort of guilt, or at the very least an explanation.<br/><br/>He just stared ahead with a sort of tired acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>“What, why?”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth opened as if to respond- before shutting with an audible click. “It doesn’t matter, what’s done is done.” He said with an air of finality around him.<br/><br/>Johanna wanted to ask, to pry. But he’d slammed the car door shut before she could. She saw him somewhat awkwardly clamber up the ladder to the gatehouse, leaving her alone to wonder what he’d meant.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a few moments later- the massive gate opened. And with it, the road to Hilda, a few seconds later the bell keeper clambered out of the gatehouse before joining her in the car again. Ten seconds later, they were past Trolberg’s walls, and heading into the wilderness.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you close the gate?” Johanna asked, watching as the still open gate grew ever smaller in her rearview mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Nathan will close it in a few minutes. The system’s old, takes a bit to cycle the thing.” He explained, and Johanna nodded- before her breath hitched as she realized what he’d just told her. The gate was manned?! That wasn’t good.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed he’d caught onto her distress, at least somewhat. As he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Ahlberg might be the “boss” but there are many people that don’t agree with his way of handling things. Nathan’s one of them. Just had to tell him the situation and he agreed to let us pass without a hitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“...What did you tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told him I’m a Werewolf, looking for a smaller Werewolf that maimed my arm and ran off into the woods.” He deadpanned, after a few moments- however, he chuckled somewhat dryly. “Don’t worry, I just told him a friend of mine who lives outside the city had his generator break down. For all he knows, we’re just bringing spare parts.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna rolled her eyes. At least his sense of humour was still the same. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s your arm?” She asked. He rubbed it somewhat gingerly, though even that wasn’t soft enough to prevent a tiny flinch. “Nothing that a few good night’s rest won't fix… though that’s far off. I reckon.” </p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>He gestured at the moon, illuminating the snowy peaks above them. “This was a first shift, and one at a full moon. There’s hardly a worse combination. Thankfully first shifts are very much temporary. After that, however? It gets a lot dicier.”</p><p> </p><p>“meaning?”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as you probably loathe the thought- understandably so. I’ll be sticking around for a bit after we find her. To help her control the transformation and to make sure she’s ready.” He held up a hand to stop Johanna’s response.</p><p> </p><p>“Before you start. I’m not just doing this because she- because of our relation. I’m doing this because I’m the person in the best position to help her. And well… losing yourself to the inner beast? That’s a fate I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy. I can help her regarding that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything I can do?” Johanna asked, taking her eyes off the road for a slight bit to look at the man next to her. He was staring out the window, as if looking for something. She wondered what it was- she herself couldn’t see much past the light of her headlights, it being the dead of night and all that.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s not much- but I’d suggest keeping a bit of silver on her. Doesn’t have to be much, maybe an earring, or buttons. Small things like that, I’d also keep an eye on her during full moons. It’s always the most dangerous during that time.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna nodded, and silence fell over the two of them once again. It continued like that for a good half hour, until he told her to pull over just as they passed a small grove of pine trees.</p><p> </p><p>“Knew it.” He muttered as he stepped out of the car. Johanna grabbed the bag she’d hastily packed and joined him a few moments later. </p><p> </p><p>“Why have we stopped?” She asked. He dropped to his haunches, pointing to something in the dirt that Johanna couldn’t quite make out. She grabbed her flashlight, shining it onto the dirt, and gasped at what she saw.</p><p> </p><p>“Footprints.” She muttered. Looking at them, well- she supposed pawprints was a more accurate descriptor. They were massive, as big as her own hand across, and reminded her somewhat of those of a wolf, that central pad with an additional four making up the toes… only there weren’t four, but five. That wasn’t the oddest thing, the digits themselves were long- too long for anything canine. They looked like human fingers, and Johanna would have probably confused them as such. If not for the inch-long claws raking into the dirt just in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“the sides of a road are often pretty ideal for animals that want to traverse a long distance quickly.” He said, and Johanna nodded. The black asphalt highways carved through forests usually served as massive trails that could be used to easily travel for miles.</p><p> </p><p>“So, she used the road to get to here. And veered off, why?” She shone her flashlight out into the dim, catching nothing but blades of grass in the beam of light as she first illuminated the grass. Then upward to where the massive brown limbs of the treeline stood, a few hundred yards from them. “Do you think she’s gone into the woods?”<br/><br/>“Not into them, <em> through </em> them.” He muttered, pointing to beyond the treeline, where a mountain stood. The massive stone monolith nearly eclipsed the moon as it loomed over them. Johanna’s nerves tightened themselves into a knot around her stomach. That was easily a seven-hour trek. And with how far Hilda had gotten in the hour since they’d given chase… How far would she be by the time they arrived?</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” Her companion muttered, hopping down off of the slightly elevated embankment the road had been built on, and into the grass. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you so certain she’ll be there?” Muttered Johanna, slinging the backpack containing food and water around her shoulders as she rushed to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>“Instinct.” He gave as an answer. And oh Johanna wished she could extract the full meaning behind that somehow. Because he didn’t seem keen to elaborate. She sped up, coming to walk beside him as they made their way through the uneven ground and to the forest ahead.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to pry him for what exactly he’d meant, but when turning her head to ask. Her breath hitched.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly it made a bit more sense how, even without a flashlight. He was managing to avoid the various roots and nettles that were tripping Johanna up. His eyes were glowing, not in the way some love-struck teen might describe the boy they were infatuated with. They were genuinely reflecting the moon’s light and blazing faintly in the shadows. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that a Werewolf thing?” She asked, curiosity overtaking her for the briefest of moments. </p><p> </p><p>“Aye.” He responded, inclining his head towards the mountain ahead. “Takes a bit of practice, but most Werewolves can tap into a small bit of their powers without shifting. Though, it’s never without a cost.”<br/><br/>“Such as?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, turning to look at her. “When last I saw Hilda, before tonight- that is. She was complaining about everything being either too loud, too bright, or too smelly. That’s what happens, your senses might sharpen. But your brain’s still very much human, it just can’t process all that information. Splitting headaches, a general sense of disorientation, stuff like that. And honestly, that’s not even the worst of it. Unless it’s the only way, you should <em> never </em> use your wolf form’s power when still human.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it that bad?”Johanna asked., stepping over a broken-off branch that looked a little too fresh to have been natural. As the two of them stepped into the treeline, Gerald leaned against a tree before answering her.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a thing called “hysterical strength” ever heard of it?” Johanna shook her head no, and Gerald explained. “It’s essentially a fight or flight reflex. When your body turns off all the inhibitors on your muscles. There are stories of mothers lifting cars off of their children. Thing is, there’s a <em> reason </em> we can’t normally do that. Our muscles are strong enough to quite literally rip our bones apart.” His hand clenched, and Johanna’s eyebrows met her hairline as the groaning of wood echoed out from the pine. “That’s what happens when a <em> human </em> does it. Imagine what happens when your muscles allow you to knock over trees, and you still have those same bones.” <br/><br/>Johanna nodded. mentally adding that tidbit to the veritable laundry list of things she was going to have to drill into Hilda when they found her.</p><p> </p><p>The word “if” echoed through her mind at a volume nearly noticeable. But she beat that down with extreme prejudice, she was <em> not </em> going to allow herself to dwell on anything like that. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, the flat ground curved upward, the foot of the mountain. From there the trek became more difficult, finding purchase on the uneven terrain in the dead of night became an increasingly hard task. Johanna had it the worst, one hand occupied holding her flashlight meant that she couldn’t pull herself up or find purchase all that easily. Though the bellkeeper wasn’t fairing that much better.</p><p> </p><p>Amidst the torrent of curses and near injuries, there was one upside. They were still on Hilda’s trail, and from what Gerald had told her, it was getting fresher and fresher.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, it was some sort of homing instinct? To head to the highest vantage point possible, a way to observe where to go next, and to mark territory. As became clear soon thereafter.</p><p> </p><p>They’d just made it to a rocky outcropping, when a howl echoed throughout the forest, one that sounded like a wolf, yet different in many ways. A sign that they were in fact still on the right track. Despite that, Johanna couldn’t help the chill that ran over her. </p><p> </p><p>It was only a yelp that dragged her from her thoughts long enough to look next to her. Where apparently the rocky ledge they’d been standing on was in the process of giving way… right underneath Gerald.</p><p> </p><p>Tossing her flashlight aside without a second thought, she lunged. Slamming into his side and dragging him with her onto a hopefully more stable part of the ledge, the two of them landing in a tangle of limbs and pained groans. The latter curtsey because Johanna had accidentally landed with her knee on top of Gerald’s wounded arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry.” She muttered, scrambling off of him and dragging him to his feet. He brushed her worry off with a slight shrug. “It’s fine, I’ll be feeling it tomorrow. But better than careening down there.” He grunted, pointing to the crumbled-off portion of stone.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose so.” Johanna grumbled, brushing off her jeans. The faint rumbling of the stone rolling down the hill echoing out from below them. With a start, she looked around, realizing she’d chucked her flashlight somewhere in the darkness. </p><p><br/>“Did you see where my flashlight went?” She asked, taking a few cautious steps as she tried to locate it in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you tossed it down the cliff or something.” He muttered, looking over at the woods below. “Do you want to go down and look for it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’d be wasting.” Johanna shook her head. “You can see in the dark, right? Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You want the man who nearly fell off a cliff just now, to be the one leading the way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we need to get up there somehow. And it’s the fastest way.” Johanna argued, crossing her arms and giving him a challenging look. After a few moments, she saw the roll of his still glowing eyes before his head dipped down in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. Come on… just grab my shoulder or something.” He said, before turning around. Johanna did just that, one hand on his shoulder- careful to choose his good side. And the other on the rocky wall to their left.</p><p> </p><p>With that, they were off again. Traversing a few more of the rocky outcroppings and a few patches of mountainside pine before stopping on a thankfully stable outcropping to eat a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Johanna pulled some biscuits and a canteen of water from her backpack. Handing the water to Gerald as she tore into a packet of the slightly sweetened crackers herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking. Hilda’s mentioned you before. How did the two of you meet?” She asked, handing him another pack of biscuits as he gave her the water.</p><p> </p><p>“It was just after Ahlberg had been appointed, when he still did that whole “tag-along” business. She came with Ahlberg then, didn’t really talk to her. The second time though?” He huffed in what sounded like amusement. And Johanna was curious about the story behind that.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promised her not to tell you.” </p><p> </p><p>Johanna raised an eyebrow, but let the subject drop in favour of taking a drink from the canteen. She looked at Gerald and noticed a hint of blue just behind his ear. It was barely noticeable in the low light, but it made her chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I did wonder why you always had such a copious amount of hair dye. I honestly thought you were going gray, never thought your natural hair colour was blue.”</p><p> </p><p>He huffed. “About as “natural” as any other part of being a Werewolf, I suppose.” Johanna’s eyebrows quirked up at the admission, as she gently set the canteen down on the rocky floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it was quite a surprise when I first held her… I almost thought someone had pulled a prank on me when I saw that little head of blue hair. Now I know where she gets it from.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted, the sound equal parts mirthful and somewhat tired. “I can see where there might have been some confusion.”</p><p> </p><p>“There was <em> plenty.” </em> Johanna admitted. “I’ll never forget the look on my parents’ faces.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at that, seeming surprised. “You’re talking to your parents again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really?” She admitted, rubbing her arm. “Hilda hasn’t met them yet. Not since that day in the hospital. We’ve not kept in touch.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just like you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words hung unspoken, yet weighed heavily on both their shoulders in equal parts, anger, and disappointment in Johanna’s case. Regret and self-loathing in Gerald’s.</p><p> </p><p>Neither willing to voice the question at the center of it all.<br/><br/>What if things had been different?</p><p> </p><p>Johanna didn’t want to dwell on it too long, so she looked at the man opposite her again. “Is the whole weird hair colour thing a Werewolf feature as well?”<br/><br/>He nodded. “Yup, makes you stick out like a sore thumb- ‘s why I dyed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do all of them dye it?” She was curious.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “Some do, others seek… other means to blend in. You ever see a goth kid with the roots dyed a little <em> too </em> well? That’s probably a Werewolf.” <br/><br/>Johanna reckoned it had probably been the wrong time to take another sip of water, as she soon found herself hacking up a lung full of water whilst trying not to die of laughter along the way.</p><p> </p><p>“So- so you mean to tell me.” She muttered, barely keeping it together. “That all those crappy teen wolf movies, they’re actually <em> spot on? </em> ” <br/><br/>The annoyed grunt she got was enough to have her cackling in laughter loud enough to scare anything in a two-mile radius. She nearly couldn’t look at the man before her without imagining him in a spiked choker and ripped jeans. The mental image was equal parts <em> horrifying </em> and <em> glorious. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Are you quite done?” He grumbled, snatching the canteen from her hand and taking an annoyed sip. She hasn’t even known being annoyed whilst drinking was possible, but apparently, it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever consider it?” She asked, hoping to whatever deity was above them that “yes” was the answer.<br/><br/>He fixed her with the single most deadpan expression she had possibly ever been privy to.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I <em> look </em> like the type of person that shops at a hot topic?”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow that was an even better answer, as she found herself doubling over onto the cold stone once more.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, when we first met. You weren’t far off from the whole black lipstick and piercings look.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. You don’t get to judge me for that. I was new in a country where I had no friends, a crappy job, and horrible neighbors.”<br/><br/>Johanna snorted. “You mean that Chinese place below you?” </p><p> </p><p>He grunted an affirmative. “Yes, haven’t eaten any Chinese food since. Probably out of pure spite.” He admitted, and Johanna shook her head fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s life been treating you lately?”</p><p> </p><p>“House is a bit better. Job’s still crappy. No neighbors which I guess is a bonus. What about you?”<br/><br/>Johanna sighed. “Well, after we broke up I moved out into the old cabin. Y’know the one you <em> refused </em> to move into-” <br/><br/>“Hey now, I didn’t refuse anything. I just wasn’t particularly keen on moving.” He interjected.</p><p><br/>Johanna rolled her eyes. “Really now? Because I seem to recall a lot of yelling and screaming for something you weren’t “particularly keen” on doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Are we seriously having this argument again?”<br/><br/></p><p>“You’re the one that started it, don’t look at me.”<br/><br/>“ME? Unbelievable. I still don’t get it, what was it with you and that rickety old shack.” He muttered, half turning away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Johanna bolted upright, having had about <em> enough </em> of his attitude. “That “shack” was one of the few memories I had left of my grandparents. So apologies for not wanting to let it get torn down.” </p><p> </p><p>“Had?”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna sighed. “yeah, “had,” a giant stepped on it. That’s why we moved back to Trolberg.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that.” He sighed. “Johanna, I-”</p><p> </p><p>She held up a hand to stop him. “Yeah, save it. I’m not in the mood right now.” She grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder as she moved past him.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t about the cabin.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna spun around on her heel, looking down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget it.” he muttered, rising on his own two feet and brushing past her. “Let’s go get <em> your </em> daughter back.” <br/><br/>The way he’d emphasized, “your” made Johanna’s heart clench, but she sighed. Grabbing onto his shoulder again as the two of them moved further up the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>Johanna briefly wondered what he’d meant. But she could always ask about that later. Right now, there was one thing on her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hilda, we’re coming.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boom, that's chapter 6 done.</p><p>I really loved writing my own Werewolf stuff for this chapter. So many people seem caught up in the positives of Werewolf shifting that they forget its origin as a curse, and with Silver not working as it does with "traditional" Werewolves in my version. I thought giving them some neat drawbacks was a good idea. FYI that will be delved further into at a later date.</p><p>For now please tell me your thoughts, as I love hearing them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Atop the mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alternatively titled: "Hilda's not so good very bad night"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda <em> fell. </em></p><p> </p><p>Her limbs flailed without effect, the cold air seeped through her clothing and into her very soul. The gale drowned out her screams as it battered her around from side to side. All she could do was wait to hit something,<em> anything. </em> And hope she didn’t hit it too hard.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Call for me.” </em> It howled out. That misshapen duality in the form of a mangled voice. It reached through the vertigo and the winds and embedded itself in her mind. Her lip trembled, something at the cusp of being whispered into existence. But a flash of red cut it off.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were open. Somehow the only part not affected by… <em> whatever </em> this was. Not for the better. Something flitted past her, stopping only in the edges of her vision- a shape? No, a blur would be a better descriptor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Call out.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Again it rang out, again something persuaded her to speak. </p><p> </p><p>Again she was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>A snarl, one that- like an earworm, had dug itself into her mind and refused to leave. A sound she associated with pounding pulse and the fear of impending doom echoed throughout… whatever it was she found herself.  Yellow eyes lit up the darkness from all around, looming in pairs as they peered into her soul.</p><p> </p><p>That day, the cliff. Her mother and her, climbing, climbing. Her mother’s warning, Hilda’s refusal. Those eyes…</p><p> </p><p>Her vision grew darker and darker, inky blackness creeping up the edges of her vision, sprawling out in uneven lines, like a spider’s web. One she found herself trapped in.</p><p> </p><p>A third time that voice broke through. Shaking her from her stupor as those same two words broke fear’s hold on her ever so slightly. Not enough to try and fight whatever this was, barely enough to speak.</p><p> </p><p>But it was enough for her to call out, and call she did. Taking the deepest breath she could muster and scream so hard her throat ached.</p><p> </p><p>“HELP ME!”<br/><br/>Everything <em> stopped. </em> The eyes blinked out of existence as the darkness receded from her vision, leaving Hilda confused as she bobbed around, suspended in some fashion. She looked around, trying to find some exit. Before a howl echoed out that rattled the reality she found herself in its very core.</p><p> </p><p>Hairline fractures allowed minute rays of light to pass through as they sheared across the darkness, the sound not unlike creaking of ice. </p><p>Silence reigned once more after a few moments. Leaving her to wonder just what had happened, before something shimmered through her vision, a shard of… <em> something </em> - she found, as she focussed in on it. <br/><br/>Soon enough a second shard passed her by, larger by tenfold it seemed. A third and a fourth quickly following suit, this time Hilda looked upwards, to where these things were coming from. </p><p> </p><p>This… place, wherever she found herself at the moment. It was collapsing, crumbling inward like a tower of cards, with Hilda at it’s epicenter.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened as a shard, larger than any she’d seen before- tipped inward. It was massive, and from what she could tell. She was in it’s way. In a panic she tried to move, tried to do anything to shift herself from the path of the massive shard. But nothing she did had any effect.</p><p> </p><p>The most she could was stare upwards in horror as it toppled ever so slowly, and fell. Picking up speed at a terrifying rate. The only sign of what was to come was her own rapidly increasing reflection.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully it didn’t come to that. When she could see the panic reflected in her own eyes, and her eyes were on the verge of screwing shut in response to the impact nearing ever closer, as something slammed into her side, pulling her along through a tumbling shard and into…</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes opened, and immediately screwed shut again. There was something bright out there, <em> too </em> bright- it made her eyes tingle uncomfortably as her ears rang, filled with noises she couldn’t quite make out. </p><p> </p><p>Her nose twitched- <em> wait, what? </em>And the next breath she took carried with it a thousand messages, every single one telling her something new. </p><p> </p><p>There was a herd of red deer a few miles away. A patch of flowers was blossoming down the hill, even with the oncoming chill of winter.</p><p> </p><p>It was right after the smell of azalea had entered her nose, that the night’s events rushed back in a torrent of headache-inducing flashes. The mystery of her father was finally solved. The rage, the betrayal, the sheer contempt that had flooded through her then. The necklace, the wolf, the darkness….</p><p> </p><p>That’s all she remembers, up until a few moments prior to her reintroduction to what appeared to be the waking world. Well, she supposed there was only one way to find out for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, carefully, She opened her eyes, giving them more time to adjust to that uncomfortable brightness in the sky… <em> what. </em></p><p> </p><p>She blinked a few times, surely that wasn’t right. Surely that thing in the sky above her wasn’t … the moon?<br/><br/></p><p>There was no way that could be true, she reasoned. Maybe there was something in her eyes?</p><p><br/>She tried to use the back of her hand to rub at them, only to nearly take her right eye out with a massive claw, attached to a furry blue paw.… <em> Oh. </em></p><p> </p><p> <em> Her </em> furry blue paw.</p><p> </p><p>The realisation slammed into her with not inconsiderable force. Followed by the heckling of panic nagging at her. Urging her shoulders to heave and her vision to double. Making the only noticeable noise, the rushing of blood through her ears and the only scent her nose could catch the dripping ooze of anxiety as it pooled off of her in waves.</p><p> </p><p><em> “STOP!” </em> That voice called again, yet as Hilda whirled around she caught no glimpse of the being she was expecting to see.</p><p> </p><p>Instead all she was were swaying pines, the middle of night posing nothing but a slight inconvenience as she peered out into the forest. </p><p> </p><p><em> When had she come here? </em> Hilda couldn’t recall leaving Trolberg, yet around her stood towering mountains and vast pine forests, nothing like the city, the closest thing to it within the massive walls was the forest where they’d been earlier that night. </p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” She asked- er, tried to ask. What came out sounded more akin to an inquisitive yip. The unfamiliar sound nearly caused her to jump a full two feet in the air.</p><p> </p><p>And by nearly it meant she nearly slammed her head against a branch, as two feet quickly became <em> seven </em>. Her current- new? Current body apparently capable of greater feats of agility. Once that particular shock faded it left her with wonder aplenty. Peering down at her limbs she found them long, gangly. Yet corded with muscle all the same. Hidden beneath blue fur the same shade as her hair and ending in massive paws tipped with sharp claws. </p><p><br/>Her legs were the same, though there was a weird kink in them that kinda freaked her out. Before she remembered Twig had the exact same thing. Though his didn’t end in furry feet but tiny hooves.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to stand up once, like any human. And found it difficult if possible, having to steady herself against a nearby pine. After finding her point of balance. She tried to take a step forth... and promptly fell straight on her face.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Not like that.” </em> <br/><br/>The voice in her head seemed to disagree with something she was doing. If it was talking about the whole “face planting” affair she was inclined to agree. Still, it wasn’t much use to just tell her she was doing stuff wrong.</p><p><br/>“Well, what am I supposed to do?” She shot back in her mind. Trying to make clear her annoyance to a near palpable extent. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment silence greeted her, and she wondered if she was going to get any form of response. But- to her surprise, she did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do not think. Act.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Of course </em>. It took Hilda a few moments to convince herself that the ensuing growl of frustration had in fact been her. Of course it would be something vague like that.</p><p> </p><p>Still, something was calling her- as she noticed a few moments later. Too vague to be an urge, yet strong enough that it wasn’t some figment of her imagination. A calling of some sort that she felt every inch of her being beg her to answer.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind and body fell into sync, and off she went. Racing up the hills and through pine forest, feeling the fallen needles from years past brush along her newly furred hands as she bound along, picking up speed until she was reminded of her time as a Troll. It felt the same, that extacy, that came with the wind brushing through her hair and the feeling that the world was hers to tame.</p><p> </p><p>The wild, it called out to her. Singing in the voice of rushing waters and long grass. Beckoning her forth with promises of lush forests and longing.</p><p> </p><p>“Come home.” The voice spoke within her mind, the beast silent whilst the lady lulled her onward.</p><p> </p><p>It was beautiful, it was right, it was… <em> intoxicating </em>, and Hilda wanted to run on forever.</p><p>Something in her recoiled as the thought passed. No, she had a home, she had her mum, and Frida, and David, and everyone else. That couldn’t be right.</p><p> </p><p>And yet the call persisted, and HIlda- for that matter, found herself worried by it. Until the word decided to throw something else to worry about her way, literally.</p><p> </p><p>A boulder passed her by at a hair’s distance away. Rolling down the massive slope as she jumped aside on pure instinct. Watching as it smashed trees to kindling and carved a trail through the gravel and dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Her head whirled around to where the boulder had come from, fully expecting more tumbling boulders or loose gravel, rockslides weren’t uncommon in the mountains. What she saw, on the other hand. Was a stony back disappearing behind a ridgeline. A Troll, and a familiar one. For just before it disappeared could she make out two distinct shapes perched atop its wide body.</p><p> </p><p>Two heads, that bully was still around it seemed. And that fact ground Hilda’s gears, especially after nearly getting flattened by it.</p><p> </p><p>And so, she followed suit. Or tried to- at least. Unlike moments prior, her body seemed uncooperative to the thought of moving in any way she wanted. Like she’d forgotten to walk. It was slow going, stumbling more so than anything resembling decently moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Hilda would not be daunted by such a simple thing. Not now and not ever, and so she pressed forwards.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like an hour- an hour filled mostly with repeated falls and dragging herself along using trees, she finally made it up to the plateau where the Troll had come from. Sniffing the air, she found nothing out of the ordinary, besides the fact that stone apparently had a scent? Curious tidbit aside she slowly, awkwardly- and thankfully silently followed along.</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling around a corner, she saw… nothing? That couldn’t be right, could it? Sure it had taken her a while to get up here, but it hadn’t taken her <em> that </em> long, right?</p><p> </p><p>Stepping around the corner fully she saw nothing, a small alcove halfway down the narrow path stood out among the sheer cliff face. Maybe it was another entrance into the stone forest?</p><p> </p><p>It seemed interesting to check out, at least. And so she went, one foot- er, <em> paw </em>, in front of the other, taking care not to get too close to the edge, that would be a long way down.</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise however, the alcove ended up being a dead end. Normally her presence would be enough to open it- a benefit of the changeling spell she’d found. The magical entrances still recognised her as a Troll even after she’d been turned back. Though would that work for her current form?</p><p>She didn’t get time to ponder, as a warning blared  out in that grating voice. </p><p> </p><p><em> “To your left, NOW!” </em> It cried, and Hilda had just enough time to jump to the side as a massive boulder crashed down where she’d been standing moments prior, taking a chunk of the path with it as it careened down the mountainside.</p><p> </p><p><em> What the- </em> Her ears twitched at the shift of gravel, followed by her eyes snapping to meet the source of the sound. Finding that same two headed Troll standing on top of another ridgeline, a few hundred feet above her. <br/><br/></p><p>Another boulder was tossed her way, crashing through the path some twenty feet to her left. She realized what was happening as she watched the last of the granite crumble into the valley below. It hadn’t been unaware of her presence… He’d led her straight into a trap. Now- with the path on both sides blocked, Hilda knew suspicion any further boulders would be directed at her.</p><p> </p><p>She could dodge all she wanted. The platform she was standing on wasn’t going to dodge with her, and that meant soon enough she’d have no place to dodge to.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, another three feet of platform was reduced to rubble as a boulder rammed through- leaving her with ever sparser footholds.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, what to do, what to do? </em>Her mind raced- left and right weren’t options. She wasn’t even sure if she could make those jumps. And with a body like her current one overshooting was a massive risk. Which left one option.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Which y-know. Would be difficult at the best of times, it being a steep rocky cliff face and all that. Add into that a body she’d unaccustomed to and an angry Troll hurling pieces of the mountain at her?! This was seeming less and less like a climb and more like some hellish Mario game without any extra lives.</p><p> </p><p>The crack of stone breaking stone shook her from that thought- delivering the simple truth of the matter. It was the only option, so- with a deep breath and a heart full of hope she latched onto the nearest outcropping she could. Claws sinking into rock as she found a remarkably easy purchase. </p><p> </p><p>A roar from above her reminded her to marvel at that when she wasn’t in danger of being smushed against a mountain.</p><p> </p><p>The voice had been thankfully absent- and she was making impressive headway. A quick glance down revealed some thirty feet had flown by as she’d scaled the cliff. Scrambling up the face of the mountain with impressive dexterity<br/><br/>Things seemed like they were going well, too well. And so of course it was quickly dashed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Wrong. </em>” It called out again just as she was reaching for a crook in the rock, nearly causing her to slip and fall as she missed her mark, the momentum carrying her balance too far forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop startling me!” She shot back, jamming her hand into the crack, only for it to crumble beneath the pressure of her hand. Nearly causing her to fall.</p><p> </p><p>Another massive boulder missed her by a hair, and she very nearly thought she was done for as her grip wavered, leaving her hanging by a single hand.  Hilda looked to her left, then to her right. Nothing, nothing to latch onto, save an outcropping twenty feet to her left, nothing between her and it. A heave and a shower of gravel made her aware of the incoming boulder just in time for her to flatten against the rock- it knocked against her hanging arm, drawing a yip of pain as it rattled the appendage. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Let me help. </em>” The voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Her immediate instinct said to ignore it. To simply look for a way out on her own. But she couldn’t find anything akin to that right now. So, biting back that first response, she weighed her options- and agreed.</p><p> </p><p>A proverbial switch flipped, and everything fell in sync within a single breath. She exhaled, and the world slowed. </p><p> </p><p>Her ear twitched, catching a groan and the sound of gravel being displaced. It had found another rock, and that meant there wasn’t much time until she needed to move.</p><p> </p><p>Again her eyes locked on the outcropping. She’d only get one shot, so the timing needed to be perfect, beyond the outcropping laid another, followed by a crevice leading all the way up to where the Troll was located. She grinned, exposing fangs to moonlight. A path.</p><p> </p><p>The two headed Troll crested over the ridge, a massive boulder on one shoulder, and Hilda began swinging back and forth, she needed to time this perfectly. Too early, and it could just adjust its aim.<br/><br/>Too late…</p><p> </p><p>Don’t be too late.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly but surely, momentum was picking up, back and forth she was gaining speed. </p><p> </p><p>The Troll lifted the boulder from his shoulder, and four beady eyes glared down at her.<br/><br/><em> Wait for it… </em></p><p> </p><p>The boulder came downward, propelled with a furious roar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> NOW! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She let go at the apex of the swing, momentum flinging her out of the colossal rock’s path moments before it shattered against the mountainside where she’d been hanging. It was terrifying, hanging in the air, by all accounts powerless. Yet the ledge was drawing nearer.<br/><br/>Ten feet… five… two…<br/><br/>She landed on the outcropping, and simply <em>moved.</em> <br/><br/>Scarcely had she felt as quick as in that moment. It was as if the air itself was chasing her, trying to catch up. And she was <em>loving</em> it.<br/><br/>The second leap was cleared within a heartbeat, she skipped the third entirely. Claws digging into the crevice as she scrambled up it.</p><p> </p><p>Three seconds later, she stood at the top. Glaring at the massive stone being blocking her path.</p><p> </p><p>“You.” One voice growled from two mouths, startling her slightly as she’d never heard it talk before. Out of pure reflex she took a step backward, being harshly reminded of the cliff behind her as her foot found nothing but air.</p><p> </p><p>She might not be at the bottom of a cliff anymore, but this was a far cry from safety still.<br/><br/></p><p>Her hesitance had cost her regardless of what happened next. The moment of hesitation wiping away any semblance of shock on the massive Troll’s face. It could sense her unease, and based on the two evil grins that soon dotted its twin faces, it was fully intending on capitalizing on it.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked and was forcefully reminded that Trolls could be <em> very </em> quick when the need arose. As she nearly had her head smashed into the rock by a pair of fists the size of her torso.</p><p> </p><p>It was some sort of twisted game of tag, only getting caught wouldn’t result in her being it. And asking for a small break wasn’t in the cards either. All she could do was twist her body out of harm's way in time before a colossal limb clobbered or grabbed her. Leaping frantically across the outcropping as she tried to spot a way out of her predicament. The barrage of angry fists and grasping hands not giving her a moment of respite.</p><p> </p><p>How had it gotten up here in the first place?! She couldn’t recall any marks of it climbing. Where had it come from… <em> There! </em> She spotted it, some sort of winding path at the back of the plateau, that must have been where it had come from.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time a familiar smell hit her, earth and homeliness, rock and hearth. A smell imbued with thick magic and a sense of belonging that she immediately recognised.</p><p> </p><p><em> The stone forest… </em> There was an entrance on this very plateau!</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes darted along the dark stone, looking for any sign of an entrance. Only Amma’s work was too well hidden for her to spot. Even with her enhanced vision she couldn’t find a sign of the magical entrance. Maybe if she had the opportunity to stand still for more than a few seconds she could figure it out. But that was a pipe dream as far as she was concerned, given current events.</p><p> </p><p>A plan began to form as she dodged another swipe. The doorways opened on proximity, and this plateau they were on was open on two sides, immediately discounting them. That left her with two options for where the doorway would be hidden.</p><p><br/>If she could lure it into that entrance, if she could <em> somehow </em> push it into that tunnel, she could make a clean break for it. She’d be halfway down the mountain by the time it could follow her.</p><p> </p><p>First however, she needed to find it. And with the massive Troll in her way, that was easier said than done.</p><p> </p><p>It had her backed into a corner, and every attempt to move around it was blocked by either its sheer bulk or a limb looking to batter her aside. </p><p><br/>Another swipe nearly sent her over the edge in an attempt to dodge it, scrambling back up she had barely enough time to sigh in relief before a fist thundered down towards her.</p><p> </p><p>This time she wasn’t able to dodge completely, the fist clipping the side of her head as she twisted aside, her head exploding into stars and agony as she tried to shake off the darkness at the edge of her vision.</p><p> </p><p>A rumbling chuckle emerged from the Troll, no doubt satisfied at having landed a blow, and looking to add to that tally. </p><p><br/>Hilda was seeing double- something wet dribbled down the side of her head. She stumbled over her own feet as she tried to move away from the Troll as quickly as she could. For its part the fight seemed over, a cruel laugh bubbling from its lips as it simply wandered over to her, seemingly wanting to take its time.</p><p> </p><p>The sole benefit to the situation was that in its seeming victory. It wasn’t trying to keep her in place anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Meaning she could slip past... if she was able to keep her legs from trembling beneath her. She tried to stand up, but pain exploded between her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Everything blurred together, for a brief moment the Troll had four heads as she looked at it drawing closer. Her eyes screwed shut to try and alleviate some of the pounding in her skull/ lt felt like moving <em> anything </em> would make her lose consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>Still, that didn’t matter because if she <em> didn’t </em>… Hilda shook her head to stop that particular train of thought from running any further. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the Troll, it was just.. standing over her, she wondered briefly what it was doing. Until she found a hand close around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>It took everything she had to play dead, not daring to move an inch as she was picked up off of the floor like a sack of flour.</p><p> </p><p>It gave her a slight shake, making her wince inadvertently as her brain spun around in her skull- thankfully it hadn’t noticed that. <br/><br/><em> Maybe it would leave her be? </em></p><p> </p><p>It didn’t, as soon enough she was lifted higher and higher. Hilda opened one eye and looked down in horror as its twin mouths opened and she felt herself be lowered down.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh no you don’t… </em>Rage bubbled up and she felt herself growl, the sound deep enough to rattle her bones. The troll seemed surprised at the sound, loosening its grip for a moment…</p><p> </p><p>Long enough for her to free one of her arms and <em> strike. </em></p><p> </p><p>Five digits carved perpendicular trails across the Troll’s left face, nearly taking out one of its eyes and snapping its nose crooked at the base. It dropped her to the floor and stumbled backwards, roaring in pain as it clutched its broken nose and mangled head.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the pain was ebbing away- Hilda found, as her footing was becoming steadier, she felt lightheaded yet hyper aware, heart pounding in her chest and breath shallow.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly she moved to one of the rocky walls, and to her frustration nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p><em> Darn. </em> She frowned, before a roar split the midnight air again. Her head snapped towards where she’d left the Troll writhing in pain, only to see it glaring down at her with hate-filled, beady eyes. Every exhale ending in a growl of pure rage directed at her.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda responded in the way that came to her mind first.</p><p> </p><p>She stuck out her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever was left of the lumbering behemoth’s composure evaporated like spring thaw. Roaring as it charged her, Hilda barely managed to leap out of its way in time for the Troll to smash into the wall like some sort of bulldozer, shaking the plateau they were on.</p><p> </p><p>Alright, it seemed mad enough to blindly charge at her. That was good, that meant she only needed to open the hidden entrance and she could simply let it charge into it.</p><p> </p><p>She rushed towards the last wall left. <em> This had to be it </em>, and- to her ultimate relief, she had been right.</p><p><br/>The ground rumbled as stone shifted like clay in a sculptor’s hands, folding itself open into a massive tunnel that reeked of Amma and her magic… and something else, Hilda noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Hilda startled at the voice, before looking to where it had come from, finding… the Troll? Hilda was confused, why was it yelling at her now. Her confusion grew further as she noticed something else.</p><p> </p><p>It was… scared? Gone were the clenched firsts and the fire in its eyes, replaced with a fear and terror that her nose could literally pick up on. What was it so afraid of?<br/><br/>Hilda looked back at the dark tunnel behind her as the rumbling continued. </p><p> </p><p><em> Wow, that must be one long tunnel… wait </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Something was wrong, that wasn’t the stone shifting anymore. That rumble was different. It wasn’t receding into the darkness, it was moving towards them, Hilda’s nose picked up that weird smell again as the rumbling grew louder still.</p><p> </p><p>It smelled of copper, and fear and… like a <em> cat </em> ? <br/><br/>Twin orbs of yellow sprang from the blackness and Hilda leapt aside as the rumble became a growl. <em> Something </em> leapt straight across the plateau from within the tunnel, slamming into the two headed Troll and toppling it with ease.</p><p> </p><p>It looked like some sort of colossal Lynx, save for the sabers jutting from its muzzle and the sheer size of it. It seemed large enough to look over the houses back in Trollberg. Even the two headed Troll seemed small in comparison to it.</p><p> </p><p><em> What is that… </em> Hilda wondered in terror, huddled against the wall and trying to make herself as small as possible. Hoping it wouldn’t notice her. </p><p> </p><p>The thought hadn’t even fully manifested before it stilled from its position atop the Troll, a head the size of a small car snapped towards her and twin eyes pinned her in place.</p><p> </p><p>She froze immediately, despite every single fibre of her body telling her to run, to <em> flee </em>. She couldn’t do that, the world was beginning to spin again, and something told her it wasn’t looking at her as prey… yet. If anything it was simply regarding her with a bored interest usually reserved for things like ants. It didn’t seem too interested in her just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Running would change that, Hilda knew that much. So she simply curled up into a ball and hoped for the best. The path was right behind her, all she needed was for it to turn away and she could slip away.</p><p> </p><p>...Preferably <em> before </em> she lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>By some stroke of luck- or, more likely, sheer pig-headed stubbornness, the Troll shifted underneath the massive cat’s grip. Growling and groaning as it tried to right itself, the cat’s eyes left her as it redoubled its efforts to subdue the stone being.</p><p> </p><p>A massive stone limb came up and battered it aside- it slammed against one of the stone walls, the sound enough to make pain bloom up in her skull again- making her ever more grateful that she’d only been clipped by it.</p><p> </p><p>Seemed like the giant cat wasn’t as easy to harm. As it shook off the blow with nary a scratch on its hide, leaping back at the Troll with a furious hiss.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda took the opportunity to run, and run she did. As hard and as fast as her legs would carry her, she rushed down the mountainside path, uncaring of where it took her. As long as it was away from that… that <em> thing </em>.</p><p> </p><p>She followed that path for what felt like an eternity, before the throbbing in her skull became too much for her to handle and her vision was swimming in colours she didn’t even know the name for.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was either too bright, too smelly or too loud. It all added up into this sickening cacophony that pulled her stomach in loops.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the world fell away underneath her, and she tumbled head first into a hole among the roots of a massive tree. Everything ached as she slammed down against itchy pine needles and wet dirt.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to crawl out, but found her body unwilling to even attempt the effort, meaning she was stuck here… Everything became too much and she wanted to <em> scream </em> . But as she opened her mouth what came out ended up  being a pained howl, harshly reminding her of her current state… she <em> hated </em> it.</p><p> </p><p>Darkness was creeping in, and Hilda wanted to cry. Curling in on herself she prepared for a long and miserable night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She just wanted her mum... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The world went black with that final thought</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t spoken a word to each other in half an hour. Johanna was grateful for it, she wasn’t sure how much more she could handle tonight. And another bout of yelling was not on that list in the best of cases.<br/><br/>Their silence had also made her notice something odd… the entire forest around them was silent. </p><p> </p><p>Silence and darkness were never a great pair, even at the best of times. In the wilderness more so than anywhere else. The simple fact remained that if something was silent, it meant it was trying to go unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>Conclusions drawn from that observation rarely were good ones. And Johanna had rarely encountered a night as silent as this one. The only sounds seemingly brave enough to break the silence were the crunching of pine needles underfoot and the wind rattling the branches.</p><p> </p><p>“How close are we?” She asked to Gerald, hand still on his shoulder as they moved slowly but steadily up the mountainside</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? I don’t know.” He replied with a sigh. “The trail’s different now. Further apart, it seems like she started running.”</p><p> </p><p>“From something?”<br/><br/>He shook his head. “Don’t think so, can’t see any tracks nearby. Besides, there’s nothing in these woods that can keep up with a Werewolf at full tilt. Believe me I’ve had my fair share of trouble with Trolls over the years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… tell me about it.” Johanna muttered, Trolls had given her a fair share of headaches over the years. “Were you there… the first night of the trolls?”<br/><br/>“I was. Not for long though.” <br/><br/>“Oh, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, a certain Troll decided to challenge me to a game of chicken, the other participant being a rock not much smaller than a <em> house </em>.” Johanna gulped as she recalled Trundle smashing one of the bell houses with a colossal boulder, the fact someone had been in there…</p><p> </p><p>“Was in the hospital for the rest of the night. Angus came over the day after, showed me pictures of that whole fanfare, I spent half an hour arguing with the nurses about being concussed.”</p><p> </p><p><em> That sounded about right. </em>Johanna thought with an amused snort.</p><p>Gerald seemed less amused than she was.</p><p> </p><p> “Glad to see my misery still brings you some level of amusement.” He grumbled as he stepped over a fallen log. </p><p> </p><p>It took her a few moments to realize what he was talking about, when it dawned her eyes widened and she couldn’t help the grin that split her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> come on </em> , it was hilarious.” <br/><br/>“No, it really wasn’t.” He grumbled “In fact it was quite painful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sorry but that was on you.”<br/><br/>“How was I supposed to know?!”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna chuckled at the annoyance in his tone. Feeling a sense of deja vu wash over her as she recalled having very much the same argument on that aforementioned night. She’d rarely laughed as hard as that night.<br/><br/>“Uh, common sense, maybe?” Because it still baffled her to this day, how he’d come to the conclusion he had. “I asked you to check if the pasta was done. I did <em> not </em> tell you to stick your hand in a pot of boiling water, that was <em> your </em> idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I suppose you’re right. But frankly laughing at me was just rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true. I put out a bowl of ice water for your hand first.” </p><p><br/>“And then you spent the next half hour laughing <em> on the floor.” </em>He huffed. “Not my best moment, I will admit.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna was on the cusp of reminding him of how the rest of that night had gone. In particular the argument afterwards regarding their dinner and if take out wouldn’t be a less dangerous option. Oh that had been fun.</p><p> </p><p>She was cut off by a howl that had her heart clench as it echoed through the forest around them. <em> Had that been Hilda? It sounded close, but sounds travelled far between the mountains. And it might have been a regular wolf for all she knew. </em></p><p> </p><p>The way Gerald had stilled gave her a small measure of hope of it being Hilda.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that…” She asked, hoping for a confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>She got it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but something’s wrong.” He said, driving an icy shard into her mind. “She sounds like she’s in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What?! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s close, come on.” He said, grabbing her hand and speeding off into the forest. </p><p> </p><p>Johanna just hoped that they weren’t too late.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Without her flashlight and with the trees blocking out most of the moon’s shine it wasn’t easy to spot her among the roots of a massive oak, thankfully Gerald’s eyesight was better than hers could ever hope to be in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>When he’d pulled her from her hiding spot Johanna had been relieved beyond words upon seeing her daughter again. Her clothes had been torn, and there was dirt all over her. But she was <em> alive. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Smart girl, this is the entrance to an old badger den. Nearly couldn’t smell her through the stench.” Gerald remarked with a tone that was half impressed and half disgusted.</p><p> </p><p>Johanna chuckled. That sounded like Hilda indeed.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s blood in her hair.” Gerald  muttered, suddenly. Tone alarmed. “Seems like she hit her head on something, <em> hard.” </em></p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Johanna’s heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>She took Hilda in her arms, sinking to the ground as she gently brushed her daughter’s hair aside, there was a cut on the side of her head. One that didn’t look good.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she’s concussed?” She asked Gerald, who- for his part, looked worried himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know? <em> Maybe? </em> Either way let’s take her to the hospital, just to be sure.” <br/><br/>Johanna nodded, shifting Hilda in her arms slightly and standing up. It was going to be a long way back to the car.</p><p> </p><p>A tree fell behind them. Thundering to the ground and anchoring Johanna to the spot, something moved. Footsteps heavy and certain. As quickly as Johanna dared she turned her head, getting a glimpse over her shoulder at what their new arrival was.</p><p> </p><p>Gerald spotted it at the same time she did, as his gasp of horror mirrored her own. She’d been expecting a Troll, maybe even a grumpy forest giant traipsing about.</p><p> </p><p>Not… <em> that. </em></p><p> </p><p>It was maybe a hundred meters away from them, maybe more. It was hard to tell, but its size was not missable even from that distance. Some sort of colossal cat was sitting atop a rocky outcropping, peering into the valley below. Its eyes paused on them for a brief moment, Johanna couldn’t match that glare and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“What the blazes is that.” Gerald whispered, Johanna had a feeling she knew.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get out of here, <em> now. </em>”She hissed. Gerald looked at her expression with something akin to shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Getting back to Johanna’s car had been one of the single most harrowing experiences in Johanna’s life. Neither her nor Gerald had breathed as much as a word to each other as they slowly but surely trekked back down the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken nearly a full hour until they caught sight of the car again, sitting there on the side of the road on the other side of the field.</p><p> </p><p>Johanna broke out into a sprint the moment she saw it, going as hard as she dared with Hilda in her arms. Gerald wasn’t far behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Hilda was laid on the back seat, Johanna’s jacket under her head and Gerald’s old raincoat draped over her. She looked terrible- Johanna winced at how pale she looked, finally able to get a good look at her daughter’s condition due to the car’s lights. Making the blood caked onto the side of her face stand out even more.</p><p> </p><p>They needed to get a move on, and fast.</p><p> </p><p>Johanna started the car, clenching the steering wheel like some sort of stress toy as she pulled onto the road and nearly put the pedal through the floor as she raced towards Trolberg.</p><p> </p><p>Every other second she cast a look over her shoulder at Hilda,<em> she was safe. She’d be alright. </em></p><p> </p><p>To her right, she caught Gerald doing very much the same thing. A small part of her was annoyed at him for that. But she quashed that back down moments later. <em> Not the time. </em></p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met then, and the one question Johanna wasn’t keen on answering was asked.<br/><br/>“What was that?”</p><p><br/>She gulped, breaking contact with his gaze and looking towards Trolberg’s approaching wall, willing it closer in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I think I know, it’s supposed to be an old wives tale. Y’know to scare children, but it’s the only thing I can think of that matches that… thing.” Johanna almost didn’t want to speak its name.</p><p> </p><p>“Its name is Jólakötturinn, otherwise known as the Yule cat.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's this chapter done, hopefully you all enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hospital room conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And chapter 8 is done! This one was also quite fun to work on, and hopefully to you guys' tastes. It's a bit slower than the others, but reprieve is always welcome after some action.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--Ten miles outside of Edinburgh, Scotland--</p><p> </p><p>Rain trickled miserably down the windows as it had for the past seven hours. Dousing the rolling hills in a torrential downpour that likely wasn’t even halfway done yet.</p><p> </p><p>It was an ever more common sight these days, the light was getting shorter, the nights colder, and the winds howled harsher every day. Winder would be upon them soon enough, and a harsh one he reckoned.</p><p> </p><p>Made for one fine sight to read to at the very least, he had to admit. </p><p> </p><p>Oliver Brimley and his wife- Kate, lived together with their son in a little cottage in the \highlands about half an hour’s drive from Edinburgh. Oliver’s grandfather had built the cabin himself, preferring the splendour and solitude of the vast and rolling hills over the city. A preference his son, and currently- his grandson shared.</p><p> </p><p>He and his wife had just come back from a long job, work always took them around the world. It was hard on his son, and he wished it were different- but dirty jobs needed doing. It stung every time, to come back from travelling and see his boy an inch taller. He was growing like a weed, Oliver reckoned his days as tallest in the house would be over in another five years.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, by then Jacob would be interested in the family business, if only for the fact he could accompany them in their travels.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, look at this.” His wife called out from the dining room, lulling him from the edge of sleep in front of the hearth.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming.” He grumbled, hauling himself from the lounge chair. The movement was hell on his knees, but he supposed that’s what he deserved for sitting in one position half the day.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the kitchen he found Kate busy with one of her favourite past times, a whetstone was sat on their table and nearly a dozen knives were laid out next to it.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to do that on the counter.” He grumbled, taking a seat next to her. “You’ll scuff up the wood.”<br/><br/>“Ah stop complaining, I put a towel under the stone, see?” She motioned to where- indeed, there was a tea towel crammed underneath the whetstone.</p><p> </p><p>The bare minimum, but the closest thing to a compromise he knew his wife would broker. Best to cut his losses now.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” He looked over his wife once more, and smiled. She really was his opposite in every way. Where he was tall and lean, she was stocky. Where he was blonde, she had raven hair tied up in a high ponytail, the same hairstyle he remembered her having when they’d met over twenty years ago.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, sometimes he wondered if she’d struck a deal with some fae. Because where for him time had proved cruel, as the crick in his back and his ruined knees would attest to. For her, on the other hand, it was like time had stood still.</p><p> </p><p>The only indication that time still indeed had a hold on her were a few lines under her eyes. He himself hadn’t a hair left on his head, except for his mutton chops of course.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what did you want to show me?” He asked her, only to be presented with her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this…” He trailed off as the title caught his eye. He took the phone wordlessly as Kate began sharpening an old bowie they’d bought a few years back.</p><p> </p><p>Surely he wasn’t reading this right? Maybe there’d been a mistake, or some sort of a misclassification. He blinked, expecting the words to magically reshuffle into well… any other configuration.</p><p> </p><p>Yet that didn’t happen, and those same three words stared back at him, he knew it was asinine to think words written for a simple blog to be capable of emotion, but he felt mocking in spades as he read the title.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Werewolf in Trolberg.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It couldn’t be, could it?</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think?” she asked as he set the phone down. He didn’t reply immediately, setting his elbows on the table and his hands under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you certain?”<br/><br/>Kate nodded. “Checked with a few local sources, it’s legit.” <br/><br/>He grumbled at that. “We only just got back from our last trip, we can’t do that to Jacob.”</p><p> </p><p>His wife paused her sharpening at that, reaching over to lay a hand on his shoulder. “I know, but I also know this is important to you.”<br/><br/>“But what if it’s not him?” <br/><br/>“What if it <em> is </em>?” His wife countered.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, hand ghosting over his left eye.<br/><br/>Or, where an eyepatch covered up the ruin of what had once been his left eye.</p><p> </p><p>“The location matches, he got lucky last time. We’re more experienced now, and we’re together.” She continued, chipping away at his resolve until he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine… but Jacob’s coming with.”</p><p> </p><p>Now she looked ready to protest, he held up a hand at that. “Let me explain… he’s old enough to travel. I’m not suggesting we take him out hunting but- we can’t just take off this soon after coming back. So if we go, Jacob comes too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.”<br/><br/>He nodded. “Well then, let’s get packing. We have a Werewolf to catch.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The smell of antiseptic was the first thing she noticed. It clung to the air with a tired determination that spoke of years of use of whatever produced hat produced the slightly bitter smell. It reminded her of when she’d needed to have a tooth pulled at the age of seven. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked around, still half asleep. Her eyes were blurry and she could vaguely make out the tan walls of the small room she was in, along with the baby blue covers she was tucked under.</p><p> </p><p><em> Wait, when did she get here? </em>Waking up in a strange spot once was weird enough, twice? That might be a new record, it was one for Hilda at least.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait a minute... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hilda looked at her hands, fear clinging at her as she checked to see if she wasn’t still blue… and furry. Sighing in relief as she found her normal hands when she looked down.</p><p> </p><p>She was normal again. Hilda couldn’t help the small smile that passed her lips then, at least that was a bonus.</p><p> </p><p>Blinking a few times to try and get rid of the haze in front of her eyes, her attention was pulled- quite literally, to something that stung faintly in her hairline.she reached for it, feeling something just above her temple, when she brushed her hand over it tears sprung up in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that honey, you took quite the nasty fall.” An unfamiliar voice called out suddenly, startling her. She looked over to the door opening, where an older looking nurse was rolling a cart into the room. “I’m nurse Marit, I was on duty when you were brought in. How are you feeling right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oww…” Was all she could muster up in reply, after instinctively touching the sore spot a second time to make sure. The nurse just rolled her eyes, grabbing a juice box off of the plate and handing it to Hilda, she eagerly accepted.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally I’d just hand you the tray, but y’know.” She inclined her head to the side, Hilda followed where she was nodding to find her mother asleep at the foot of the bed, sat in a chair and slumped over the mattress, she could vaguely spot Twig’s fuzzy outline at her feet from where she was laying. Hilda tried to shift herself to get a closer look but the nurse’s hand that appeared on her chest stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Settle back down young lady, I’m not having you slip back into a coma because you got worked up. You’re lucky…” The nurse grabbed a clipboard and read something that Hilda supposed was surprising. Based on the face she pulled.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey… from how high up did you fall?” The woman looked to the chart again, and Hilda had rarely seen eyebrows shoot up that high before. “It’s a small miracle you don’t have a concussion right now.”</p><p> </p><p><em> I didn’t fall, I got clocked upside the head by a troll. </em> Was the actual answer. Hilda wasn’t going to tell the nurse that… ever.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember.” She lied, Hilda doubted her mum would be upset with a little white lie this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Marit looked at the clipboard in her hands once more before shooting Hilda a small smile. “Well, looks like you’re fit to be discharged near the end of the day. By the way, can you tell your father that he needs to stop trying to be tough and just let us help him?”<br/><br/>Wait, what? Her father? Hilda looked to where the nurse pointed, and found- to her dismay, the sleeping form of the bellkeeper in a chair in the corner. Still wearing that yellow raincoat, though one of the sleeves was utterly ruined, and she spotted a few flecks of red amidst the yellow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Had she done that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell him.” Hilda said, unsure of if she actually <em> would </em> tell him. Or if the anger slowly making itself known would have the best of her at that point.</p><p> </p><p>Fifty/fifty, she reckoned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you all to it then. Feel free to call if you need anything, and take it slow.”<br/><br/>“I will.” HIlda said, shooting the kind nurse a smile. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.”<br/><br/>With that the nurse rolled her cart back out the door, leaving Hilda alone with her mum, twig and him. Still asleep, all three of them. And then there was Hilda, sitting in her pajamas, a juice box in one hand and generally quite confused.</p><p> </p><p>Last night’s events boiled down into a strange mishmash of things she didn’t quite recall but <em> wanted to </em>. And the exact inverse, things she recalled with terrifying clarity that she frankly could have done without.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a sip of her juice box (ooh, apple, nice) Hilda wondered if Frida and David had gotten in trouble, what about Kaisa? Maybe her mum knew, Hilda thought briefly about waking her  up. But, as  she glanced at where her mother was sleeping at the foot of her bed. Even as she lay face down, using her arms as a cushion. HIlda could see the faint darkening that meant eye bags. </p><p> </p><p>Also, she was <em> definitely </em> in trouble the moment her mum woke up. So instead she simply busied herself with sipping on her juice box as she thought on what to do.</p><p> </p><p>For a few moments Hilda was allowed a bit of peace, the room’s quiet nearly lulling her back to sleep as she realized just how tired she was.</p><p> </p><p> And then the snoring started. Halfway between a running chainsaw and a wheezing cat. It wasn’t coming from her mum, and Twig definitely didn’t sound like <em> that. </em></p><p> </p><p>So that left one person, and lo and behold. To her left the bellkeeper sat slumped in his chair, head thrown backwards- emitting a sound that sounded like when her mum had tried to start her car after Tontu had stolen the fuel.</p><p> </p><p>she looked at the now empty juice box in her hand, and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Gerald was pretty sure the night he’d just had ranked among his top three least favourites… ever. He wasn’t quite sure where it ranked in general, but it was up there. And he’d be the single most green tongued liar on earth if he didn’t admit that his gut was clenched with worry the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>Finding out you have a daughter, and then nearly losing her on the same night will do that to you. Never mind Johanna’s rightful anger and an old myth stalking the woods outside Trolberg.</p><p> </p><p>It was- frankly, a small miracle that he’d fallen asleep at all. He’d never been one for falling asleep willy-nilly, a sleep schedule was a nice suggestion more often than not. But sleep had claimed him in the small hours before dawn, and he hadn’t fought the heaviness of his eyelids in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>And so he’d dozed off… until something whacked him in the eye. He woke with a start, nearly sliding out of the little hospital seat in the process as he let out a startled yelp. His feet kicked against the smooth flooring, hitting a small object and sending it skidding across the room from him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was that… a juice box?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A soft giggle from across the room drew his attention, frowning her turned to face the source of the noise, fully expecting Johanna to be laughing at him again.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Instead it was Hilda, sitting up in her hospital bed and giving him the <em> smuggest </em> grin he’d ever seen. Seriously, the girl made it an art form.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to see that laughing at me is a trait you got from your mother.” He grumbled, pulling himself back up into the chair. “It must be hilarious from where you’re sitting.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” He looked over at the blue haired girl, studying her expression. There was equal parts curiosity and venom in her voice, and he paused for a few moments as he thought on how to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> was </em> sleeping.” Was the response he eventually settled for. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here, in the hospital?” She pressed, and he could <em> hear </em> the venom begin to seep in ever so steadily as her face grew overcast. He sighed, digging into his pocket with his good arm and taking out a little silver bell, complete with a broken cord still tied around it. He held it up for her to see before tossing it onto her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time don’t take it off, please.” He muttered as she picked it up, looking at the bauble with an air of distrust.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want this.” She said after a beat, holding it out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it.” He pressed. “You’ll have more use out of it than I do.”</p><p><br/>If anything it seemed to galvanize her response, he reckoned the little bell turned necklace was seconds away from becoming a projectile in the same vein as the juice box still laying on the floor at his feet. It reminded him of Johanna, a connection that made him feel ever more guilty as he looked at Hilda’s outraged face.</p><p> </p><p>Gerald sighed, dropping his head into his hands and groaning in frustration. “Look, I know you hate me.” He said after a beat, the words stinging as they rang true. “You have every right to. But please just take the bell… it’s for your own sake.”</p><p> </p><p>She eyed the little trinket with distaste, but thankfully refrained from launching it at him. “What’s the whole deal with Werewolves and silver anyways, isn’t it supposed to… y’know?”</p><p> </p><p>He huffed in amusement, that <em> was </em> the old tale folklore and myth had spread throughout the centuries. There was some kernel of truth to it, but the main gist of it was one that was very much wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“It calms the beast within, acts as an anchor. It keeps you, <em> you </em> - for lack of a better word.” He explained, and saw a flash of… something pass over her face. Chalking it up to confusion he continued. “It’s a voice that promises and lies, that tries to take you over, it’ll offer anything you wish-” <br/><br/>“To help you?” Hilda interjected. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked, confused. “<em> Help? </em> How do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Last night… I was somewhere, I don’t know exactly what it was, but it was dark. Some sort of tower? It was crumbling, and I couldn’t do anything, and a voice asked to help me. I’d heard that voice before.”</p><p> </p><p>Gerald knew the tale, a dream where it visited, often several- and then, on the first full moon thereafter  the first shift occurred. It had happened to him, decades ago, and it sounded like Hilda was very much in the same boat. Though the ‘help’ part still confused him somewhat. Never had the voice done anything of the sort with him.</p><p> </p><p>“...And?” He wondered aloud, lookin at her again. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I let it help… and suddenly I was in the woods, I don't remember anything before that.” Her eyes flitted down to his arm, and he cradled it subconsciously. “Did I do that?” She asked him, he inclined his head, and her frown deepened. “...Sorry.”<br/><br/>“Don’t worry about it, it’s nearly healed.” He said with a grin, holding up his arm and flexing his fingers. The movement stung slightly, but it was a far cry from the night before. Maybe one or two more days until he had full mobility again.</p><p> </p><p>At her confused look he elaborated. “Being a Werewolf comes with a few neat tricks, being able to brush off some nasty hits is one of them. I reckon that’s why you’re up and about right now, instead of still sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>Gerald had to admit he didn’t know Hilda well, but from the small bits he’d gathered, the girl was remarkably mature for her age. With a hunger for adventure and the wild that he’d never seen anyone else come even close to. It was impressive, incredibly so.</p><p> </p><p>But, of course. She was <em> also </em> an eleven year old kid, and thus the mention of possible ‘powers’ or something to that extent made her eyes nearly bug out of her skull. He’d no doubt that in her mind there were a thousand ideas buzzing about right now. The excited bounciness that overtook her was amusing to say the least, and he felt a grin threaten to break the careful monotony of his expression.</p><p> </p><p>He shifts forwards a bit, carrying the seat with him as he makes himself more visible to Hilda, who was still regarding him with pure curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed a quick demonstration wouldn’t be out of order. It’d probably cost him tomorrow, as he’d been lucky to avoid a headache today, but it was a small sacrifice worth making.</p><p> </p><p>Diving down deep, he reached for the power he wanted to show. It wasn’t easy, like reaching into the dark, he remembered a time when it had been as easy as breathing for him to perform such a menial trick. Those days were long since past, still- he managed. And as he opened his eyes, he felt a new spectrum open.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a faint gasp and smiled, no doubt she’d noticed the yellow sleca and the oddly shaped pupils by now. Vision always was a neat trick, he could see the fibres of Hilda’s sheets, the minute smudges of dirt on the otherwise stainless floor, even the small form of Hilda’s Deerfox pet, hidden beneath her bed was quite visible to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that do?” Hilda asked as he willed his eyes back to normal. Wincing minutely as the telltale pressure of an oncoming headache made itself known. When the tightness clamping around his head subsided enough to merit talk he set about explaining.</p><p> </p><p>“Basically, when you properly shift, your well… <em> everything </em> , it increases by magnitudes, speed, strength, sight, smell. The whole nine yards. You can tap into sections of that power, with a bit of training. You had an experience with that about a week ago, remember?” <br/><br/>From the way her nose scrunches up in disgust, it seems like she <em> did </em>remember that. “Don’t worry, with a bit of practice it’ll be something you can use freely, not suffer through… trust me I know what it’s like, I’ll never eat a herring again.” She nodded her head in solemn agreement. Before her eyebrows scrunched up.</p><p> </p><p>“...I  sense a ‘but’ incoming.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>He could <em> definitely </em> see Johanna in her, that same quickness. “Indeed.” He explained. “Your, well… your human body isn’t really adapted for stuff like that, “sensory overload” I believe is the term. Better stock up on painkillers until you get the hang of it… but never use your strength without shifting, it’s dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“...How dangerous?” She says, and he recognises the tone for what it is, it might be hidden behind curiosity. But it’s very much “I’m gonna try this when you aren’t looking unless you tell me it’ll kill me” and it’s all he can do not to facepalm.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, and listen close. <em> Don’t. </em> If you must use it, use as little as you can, you could destroy your arms or legs if you use too much. I’ve seen it happen before, it’s not something you want to happen to you.”</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to produce the desired effect, as she paled slightly. Satisfied with that little exchange and the hope that she, in fact, <em> wouldn’t </em> try something like leap onto her roof and end up breaking both her legs. </p><p> </p><p>When next she looped at him, it was with a sort of trepidation that had him wondering. She was bound to have a few questions, actually- many questions were more likely the case. He knew from experience.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever eat someone?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Huh.. he’d not known it possible to choke on air, and yet here he was. </em>Had the nurse chosen to walk back into the room at that moment, they’d have been greeted with the sight of him doubled over in his chair, nearly hacking up a lung.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally remembered how to breathe, he looked at Hilda with utter confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“...What, have I ever- what kind of question is that?”</p><p> </p><p>She at least had the decency to look slightly abashed, averting her eyes and fingering at the fabric of her bed. “I mean… isn’t that what Werewolves are always known for? Eating people?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have never eaten a person.” He said with finality. “Most I ever did was eat a sheep… and that was because I was drunk… and hungry… in a sheep’s pen. Yeah most of that night is a blur but <em> the point stands.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>She actually giggled at that, he did suppose it was kind of funny… the farmer definitely hadn’t found it funny. Neither had he, after being forced to run for his life with a hangover and a stomach full of sheep that didn’t agree with him. He looked at her laughing, and sighed. Fiddling with the sleeves of his old and patchy jacket. He supposed it was time to rip off a band-aid that he didn’t really want to.</p><p> </p><p>“I<em> could </em> help, if you want me to?” He offered, and from the way Hilda’s expression of mirth <em> dropped, </em>he was able to guess her opinion on that matter pretty much out of hand. “It’ll be only until you’re able to handle yourself, and then you don’t have to see me again. Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but only if mum agrees.” She said, holding out a hand which he shook with a somewhat heavy heart. He hoped Johanna would agree, but frankly Hilda’s anger towards him- justified as it might be, was nothing compared to her mother’s.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully he’s saved from his thoughts as the door slams open, revealing Hilda’s friends and startling Johanna awake. He sighed, rising to his feet with a huff and tapping the brunette on the shoulder. Motioning for her to follow him into the hallway as the two newcomers swarmed her bedside. She did so only after first looking over her daughter. Giving the girl a quick hug.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Hilda had just enough time to watch as the Bellkeeper and her mum disappeared into the hallways before she was crushed in a hug between her two best friends- she laughed as they nearly jumped into her bed and embraced her from both sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, guys- I’m alright.” she said as they broke apart, apparently neither Frida nor David agreed with her on that, as they soon donned mirrored looks of worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright? You’re in the hospital!” Hilda nearly rolled her eyes at David’s panic, but then again… she did suppose he had a point. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened last night?” Frida asked her then, and she thought back to the prior night’s events. </p><p> </p><p>“A… lot.” She admitted with a frown, holding up a hand as she began recounting the events on her fingers. “Had some weird dream… thingy, ran through a few forests, nearly got eaten by a troll, y’know the big two headed one?” -she looked at Frida, the girl just shook her head- “And After that…” Hilda’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>She’d completely forgotten, be it the drowsiness, or the faint aching at the back of her head, or even the simply because thinking back to those glowing eyes was a memory best left in the past, but with Frida and David here- she needed to tell them.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you guys know about the Stone Forest, right?” They did, Hilda had told them a few days after everything with the changeling spell had occurred, but she needed to be sure. “There was… <em> something </em> in one of the entrances, like a cat- but bigger, much bigger.”</p><p> </p><p>“How big?” came David’s nervous question and Hilda sought for the right way to convey it. She’d not had a proper scale, save the troll it had toyed with and utterly <em> dwarfed </em>. She reckoned if it had laid stretched out, it would be half as tall as a forest giant, but neither of them had ever met one of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Big as a house.” Was what she settled for, and it was at once the single best, and single worst descriptor she could have used. Frida’s eyes widened to a comical degree, but the gasp she let out wasn’t bound to be an omen of good news. </p><p> </p><p>It never was, when even Frida seemed worried.</p><p> </p><p>“What did it look like?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well… it was big, and it had a short tail, and long ears- you know, kind of like a bobcat, but it had these big fangs that peeked out from its lips.”- she mimicked the sight with two fingers in the corners of her mouth- “They nearly passed its chin- massive whiskers too, thick like rope. And those eyes…”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda trailed off as she struggled to push the sight of them from her mind’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>“A cat… big as a house, there’s only one I know of that fits that description.” Frida looked at her. “The yule cat.”<br/><br/></p><p>“The Yule cat?!” David’s incredulity was silently backed by Hilda’s own. “You mean the giant cat, the one that eats children who haven’t received new clothes when the Stonsansil tree blooms?”</p><p> </p><p>“That exact one.” Frida confirmed. “It might sound odd, but Gryla’s also considered a myth, and we met her last year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dusty old Ogress…” David grumbled, Hilda agreed. She remembered the yule lads, enslaved to the ogress- they’d been a tale too.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t the Yule cat Gryla’s pet?” Hilda said with a start. “I remember bits and pieces, an old story book my mum has stashed away somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Yule cat <em> is </em> usually said to be Gryla’s pet.” Frida agreed, which brought only further questions in Hilda’s mind. She kicked the blanket off of her feet,scooting a bit further upright as she looked at David and Frida again.</p><p> </p><p>“So what was it doing in the Stone forest, in a cave not meant to be opened.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know it wasn’t meant to be opened?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. “The troll might have told me whilst I was opening it?”</p><p> </p><p>“THEN WHY DID YOU OPEN IT?”</p><p> </p><p>David’s concern was appreciated, it really was. But Hilda would have preferred him voicing it at a slightly lower volume, the shout made her ears ring painfully, forcing her to clasp her hands over them to at least somewhat dampen the noise.</p><p> </p><p>She spotted the glint of silver amidst the crumpled blue fabric of her bedsheets, and all but dove for the little bell- the moment the silver touched her hand, did the ringing quiet down into nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>“For the record, he was trying to <em> eat me </em> at the time.” she snapped at David. “So I wasn’t exactly keen on listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She waved the apology off. “It’s alright, you didn’t know.” as she did so, the necklace in her hand caught Frida’s attention, and the witch in training padded over to her familiar with a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that just now?” Frida asked, pointing down at the little bell.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, apparently that weird stuff that was happening was part of the whole Werewolf thing coming through.” she held up the bell between her two fingers. “This helps calm them down, your shout was a <em> little </em> loud.”</p><p> </p><p>“Powers, like my magic?” Frida seemed genuinely excited at the prospect, Hilda smiled, but shook her head no.</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly, it’s more like..</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>-A few minutes prior, Gerald.-</p><p> </p><p>He’d never been a fan of Maths.</p><p> </p><p>Numbers, he could do. Counting, he could do, but some of the stuff he remembered from back in school was recalled with a level of spite and confusion that made it seem like genuine rocket science.</p><p> </p><p>The issue was always in one key part- the combining, bits and pieces he could handle- after all they were but smaller pieces of a larger problem that needed solving. And yet applying it to the bigger picture was not something he had much success with.</p><p> </p><p>This was in the same vein, he reckoned- as he led Johanna out of the room after him. One issue became two, which became three, then four, and he’d given up count as his mind ground itself stuck. Leaving him with nary a hope of processing it all.</p><p> </p><p>He needed a distraction, and so- he paced.</p><p> </p><p>Twelve steps forward, turn on one heel, twelve steps back.</p><p> </p><p>He must have looked like a man possessed to any staff or civilian that saw him prowl the halls, lord knows he felt the part as he went back and forth. Nevertheless it kept him grounded, focussed, as he thought of the correct way to broach the subject to Johanna. Who was eyeing him with continued- and growing worry apparent in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, grimacing at the thought of the conversation ahead. First looking both sides to check for any people, turning back to Johanna as he saw nobody. “Don’t tell anyone else, <em> especially </em> not Hilda. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p> Johanna’s own frown grew to mirror his own. Especially as he fiddled with something in his coat- after a few moments he pulled out another little silver bell.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” he paused for a few moments, struggling to collect his thoughts. “I told the girl- Hilda’s friend, Frida, I believe was her name? I told her I didn’t have any silver left on me.” he sighed- “I lied.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Johanna as he said the words, and could practically see the moment they landed. Her face morphing from shock, to surprise, and finally settling on fury for a few moments. He held up his hand to stop the shout before it left her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Please… let me explain.” He said, bracing himself for the story ahead.</p><p> </p><p>She needed to know the truth, even if he himself wasn’t keen on telling it- or facing it, if he was honest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been having issues with my own form… for a while now, and it’s been getting worse.” Somehow saying the words aloud made them feel all the more final, as they fell like ash from his tongue.”Those nights, outside your home? That wasn’t <em> me </em> but… but it.”- he tapped his temple twice- “The thing in here. It’s been tugging at my mind for years now, and it’s getting stronger. Some days it’s like it doesn’t exist at all, others it feels like I’m barely clinging on. Like a tide, it's ebbing and flowing and I’m unsure of what will happen.” He sighed as he met Johanna’s eyes once more. There was something shining in them, not pity- thankfully. He wasn’t sure he could stomach pity right now.?</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I kept the silver with me.” He admitted, pocketing the bell once more. “I just couldn’t risk it, you saw what Hilda did to my arm. And she’s but a pup in her wolf form-  if I’d lost control…” He trailed off, reckoning the rest of the sentence best left unsaid.</p><p> </p><p>“Will… will that happen to Hilda, too?” asked Johanna after a beat, he shrugged. He couldn’t be fully certain, but..</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so,” he admitted. “It’s different from mine, in some regard- at least. I don’t know to what extent, but it, it helped her. If what she told me is to be believed.” the thought still made little sense to him. But he didn’t think lying about such a thing made any more likely</p><p> </p><p>“Can it change?”<br/><br/>“Mine didn’t, it’s always been like this… it’s just managed to take root somehow, but that’s not what I’m trying to say right now.” he sighed. “It’s going to take a while to get Hilda fully acclimated to all of this, and with everything going on. It means one thing.</p><p> </p><p> “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a problem, a <em> big </em>one.” And frankly, he felt like it was an understatement. “Her first shift is past her, and from what I can tell it went decently well.” then again he only had his own to compare it to, and that had been disastrous. “Unfortunately, it means the wolf blood is under her skin now, and unless she learns to control it, any sort of strong emotion could set it off.” Johanna was looking a bit pale on the other side of the hallway, likely mirroring his own complexion. It was hard to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>“We need somewhere safe, and remote. Somewhere she can afford to lose control without anyone spotting her. Do you know any such places?”<br/><br/>Johanna shook her head. “No, I was gonna suggest the wreck of the old cabin me and Hilda used to live before moving back to Trolberg, but with that big cat stalking around outside I’m not sure if it’s a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, right, the Yule cat… </em>He’d not forgotten that quite literally big problem, but right now in his mind it was very much a secondary concern. The primary one?</p><p> </p><p>A certain head of Safety Patrol, and his continued mania for recognition.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahlberg’s what concerns me most right now,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to confuse Johanna “Ahlberg, how so?”</p><p> </p><p>“The man is <em> obsessed </em> with this Werewolf, after the night of the Trolls, he’s got that taste of fame, and he’s craving more.” Radio chatter had been mostly one thing this past week, find the werewolf, at all costs. Simple orders, though even he could notice the strain in Ahlberg’s voice as he said it. “He’s incompetent- but he’s on the prowl for glory. And that bodes ill for all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna for her part seemed confused. “You’re that worried about Erik Ahlberg?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Of Ahlberg himself? No.” he admitted. “What he might bring into Trolberg? Yes. If he starts getting desperate, he might start making calls- there’s a reason Werewolves aren’t commonly known. He only cares for the glory of catching it, he doesn’t care if that means alive or dead. And with Werewolf hunters, it’s usually the latter.” he spoke from experience regarding that last part.</p><p> </p><p>He knew very much what being hunted felt like. And he wouldn’t wish it upon his worst enemy, not even Ahlberg.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So, we need to find a way to make sure Ahlberg doesn’t do something like that, and at the same time throw him off enough to scout out a place to teach Hilda, right?” he nodded, Johanna had summed up the basics.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe somewhere in the woods near his cabin? That would be within the city’s reach and still remote, but-</p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em> it </em>, the Yule cat!” Came her sudden shout, startling him from his thoughts with a yelp.</p><p> </p><p>Gerald frowned. “If you’re suggesting we get him eaten, I’m listening- though I do think we’d best take that conversation elsewhere.” Johanna snorted, but shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not like that. As funny as it would be to saddle the man with a cat as big as his ego… he’s been looking for a beast in the woods, right? Well there’s one prowling them right now.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened as the words hit home.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Use Ahlberg to deal with the beast, and Safety Patrol’s diverted attention to help Hilda '' -he laughed- “That idea is brilliant!” A smile broke across his lips as a plan formed. “I’m only a Bellkeeper. but I technically do work under the Safety Patrol.If I file a report like that, it’s bound to be looked at. And I know where the beast was last night, it’s bound to have left tracks. If I can get them on <em> its </em> trail it should throw them off of mine for the time being.”</p><p> </p><p>He believed the term was ‘two birds, one stone’ if memory served.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, sounds like you’ve got quite a bit to do.” Johanna remarked with a smile, though it seemed brittle at a glance. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, well… I’ll be going then, can I come back tomorrow to tell you how it went?” Johanna nodded. “Of course.”<br/><br/>“Alright.” He nodded, turning away and leaving Johanna in the hallway. He had a story to spin, and quickly.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Johanna watched the yellow-clad man turn around the corner before sagging against the wall with a sigh. It seemed as if everything that had happened in the past 24 hours was just gonna be the start of something Johanna dreaded to see the outcome of.</p><p> </p><p>She peeked around the corner, a small smile blooming on her face as she saw Hilda banter with her two friends. She thought back to the night before, and everything it had entailed. She felt like she needed at least another twelve hours of sleep before trying to unpack it all.</p><p> </p><p>A nibble at her foot made her aware of Twig’s presence, she scooped the little Deer Fox up in her arms, scratching him behind the ear as she let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like we’re in for quite the ride boy.” Twig nuzzled up to her, and the feeling of his fuzzy cheeks against her own was a pleasant distraction of the turmoil in her mind. She’d have to go looking for some place they could help Hilda with her current problem. Maybe one of the other workers at the shop knew?<br/><br/>That was something for later, right now Hilda needed her, and she needed Hilda. If only to calm her nerves and reassure her that the girl was alright. It did her good to see colour back on her daughter’s face, especially after last night’s events.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you three talking about now?” She asked as she walked back into the room, still carrying Twig. Immediately the conversation fell silent as she stopped at the foot of the bed, dropping Twig onto the mattress. The Deer Fox immediately darted off into Hilda’s arm, licking her face vigorously as Hilda laughed and tried to push him away half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>David and Frida joined in on the laughter, and Johanna smiled. Before realizing what them being here meant.</p><p> </p><p>“David, Frida?” She said, crossing her arms. “How are the two of you here?”<br/><br/>“We walked, why?” Came Frida’s reply, only a beat too late for it to have been honest, <em> close. </em> Johanna thought, <em> close. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really? I would have expected the two of you to have been grounded after last night’s events, that with you guys running out during a curfew and all that.” Johanna turned her gaze to David. For all the boy’s sweet nature and niceness, she knew that lying was not one of his strengths.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. we’re supposed to- uhm, head back? After checking in with Hilda, y’know to see… if… she’s alright?” Frida facepalmed on the other side of the bed and Hilda rolled her eyes fondly. Johanna for her part was trying very hard to keep up a straight face, bless the boy he tried so hard.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she couldn’t very well let that lie slide. “Ah, that’s fair enough, do you mind if I call your parents then? To see how late you two have to be home?” From the way David paled she knew she had him. And it only took a few more seconds for the boy to break.</p><p> </p><p>“We told my parents Hilda wasn’t feeling too well, nothing else!”  </p><p> </p><p>Well… Jonanna supposed as far as lies went, that one was pretty harmless.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose one little white lie is alright, but don’t go making a habit out of it.” she chided. Frida and David just shot her mirrored grateful looks.Johanna rolled her eyes. “Now both of you, can you give me and Hilda a bit of space?”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them nodded, leaving her and Hilda alone in the hospital room. Johanna walked back over to the chair she’d been sitting in, draping her hands over the bed’s railing as she fixed Hilda a blank stare. The girl for her part only hugged Twig tighter, averting her gaze as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum… I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>And if that wasn’t the crux of it all. Always sorry, always too later. Johanna remembered the last time this had happened, the Stone Forest, the Mountain king… everything. And still it seemed like nothing had changed- she really only had one question.</p><p> </p><p>“Why Hilda.”-she pinched the bridge of her nose-”What possessed you to go out, looking for a Werewolf?!” She couldn’t help her tone from rising in frustration. Though it hurt to see Hilda flinch at her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you<em> tell </em> me?” she asked. Reaching over to lay a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>That stung most of all, she thought Hilda trusted her. She likely did, but apparently not enough to tell her something like this.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw it again, the next night. I couldn’t sleep and when I checked my room it was there. Again.” that was <em> not </em> something she’d expected her daughter to say. It had come by again? Well… <em> he </em> had come by again. It was gonna take a bit of time to get used to that particular revelation.</p><p><br/>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Johanna pressed, causing Hilda to look at her with a seemingly unreadable expression.</p><p> </p><p>“It was different.” Johanna cocked her head at that. “Different how?”<br/><br/>Hilda looked around for a bit, seeming lost for words.</p><p> </p><p>“Strange. Less <em> scary, </em> more… curious? It came right up to the window and just looked at me?” Johanna had to bite her tongue to keep from commenting on that particular bit of information.</p><p> </p><p>One of these days Hilda was going to turn her grey. She beckoned Hilda forth, and mentally braced herself for what was to come next.</p><p> </p><p>“It looked… friendly? Something like that. I couldn’t just let Ahlberg put it in a cage, so I asked around.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna had a feeling there was something more to that ‘asking around’ than Hilda was telling her. She also knew that trying to pry that from her would only cause her to tell Johanna even less.</p><p> </p><p>“And then I found out… who it was, and I was just so, so-” Johanna looked in surprise as Hilda’s face pulled into a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“Angry?” Johanna supplies, and Hilda nods- to Johanna’s shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Angry, why?” she can’t help but ask, and Hilda looks at her for a moment before shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know? For leaving you? Leaving me? I just felt angry, and I wanted to do something.”- Hilda clutches Twig tighter- “I couldn’t just <em> tell </em> you. “Hi mum, apparently my father’s back in town and he’s also a werewolf” you know?” Johanna supposed that was fair enough.</p><p> </p><p>It makes her feel terrible, that she hadn’t caught onto that fact immediately. Hilda had been acting strangely, and she’d lumped it all under the same issue regarding that Werewolf. She should have considered something else. Johanna supposed she knew now, albeit too late for her tastes.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda for her part seemed nervous. Like there were things she wasn’t sure she could tell her mother. Johanna sighed in frustration at that. Pulling at the sleeve of her turtleneck as she wracked her brain to try and get her to open up a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>She remembers something Gerald had told her, then.</p><p> </p><p>“Was there anything… strange? Like a voice in your head?” Hilda nods at that, prompting Johanna to scoot her chair closer as her daughter stiffens slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“It was weird… like talking to yourself but <em> not? </em>I don’t know. But that wasn’t really what I was worried about. We had a plan to deal with the Werewolf.”</p><p> </p><p>“A plan, how?”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna can’t help but be impressed as Hilda launches into a detailed explanation of their plan. From the location, to enlisting the librarian’s help (Johanna still owed her a stern talking to for going along with it in the first place.) To the date and even the reason for a sleepover at david’s place.</p><p> </p><p>Didn’t mean that Hilda wasn’t still in trouble, but that was something for later.</p><p> </p><p>She knew the rest of the story, Frida had told her last night. Despite the girl’s panic she’d been able to convey mostly everything to the point where Johanna had understood.</p><p> </p><p>From the calling of her ex’s name, to him revealing himself. To Hilda’s shouts of anger and her eventual transformation. </p><p> </p><p>She spots a little silver bell amidst the fabric of her daughter’s blankets then. Reaching over to grab it, she holds it up in the light bathing her hospital room. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s best you keep this close for a bit, yeah?” Johanna can’t help but notice Hilda’s hesitation before grabbing the necklace from her outstretched palm. “If you want, I can go to the shop when we go home. I know they have a few silver necklaces there, if you’d prefer those instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda shoots her a small smile, though it doesn’t reach her eyes. She grabs the necklace, and ties it back around her neck, slipping it behind her clothes. “Thank mum, but this one is alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you say so.” Johanna replies. She wants to ask about what happened afterwards, about how her daughter had ended up between a tree’s roots with what looked like a concussion. But she’s not sure if she’s quite up for that story right now. Hilda even less so, she reckons.</p><p> </p><p>So she scoots over, gives Hilda a kiss on her forehead, and sets about finding that nice nurse that had helped them last night. Hopefully, she'll agree to let Hilda be dismissed a bit earlier, Johanna just wants to curl up on the couch and put on a movie with Hilda, and Alfur, and Tontu. And Twig too, of course. No Werewolf stuff or adventures, that can wait for another day.</p><p>Right now she just wants to go home.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's that. The plot is moving forwards, and we can only wait and see what it has in store for Hilda.</p><p>except y'know, me. Who is writing this whole thing.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a story that's been in the works for about two months now, and the first part of what I am planning to be a trilogy, I hope you all enjoy the ride.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>